


Радист

by ukatan92



Series: Loaded march (translation into Russian) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukatan92/pseuds/ukatan92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Причина, по которой капитан Специальной Воздушной Службы Артур Пендрагон не может удержать специалистов связи в отряде «Экскалибур», довольна проста: все они недостаточно хороши. Лейтенант Мерлин Эмрис получает назначение, и Артур сделает все, чтобы доказать – Эмрису не место в его команде. Возникает лишь небольшая проблема - все совсем наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> Персонажи вселенной сериала "Мерлин" и данная работа не принадлежат мне как переводчику.
> 
> Это современное АУ, а значит наши дорогие герои живут в наше время. Герои - все сплошь военные, а значит будет и некоторая армейская жесткость, порой и жестокость. И самое главное - магия в этом мире существует!
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика.

\- Роман! Черт возьми, Роман! Вернись!

Артур попытался выглянуть из-за разрушенной стены, которую использовал как прикрытие и тотчас же отпрянул, когда крошки кирпичной кладки взметнулись в воздух под напором автоматной очереди. Он и так увидел достаточно, чтобы понять – их новый специалист связи совершенно не вписывался в их команду. Во-первых, он думал, что умнее самого Артура, и во-вторых, он думал, что умнее Артура. 

Артур Пендрагон, капитан 22-го полка Специальной Воздушной Службы (SAS) отделения С команды Экскалибур, считал, что подобное должно быть расценено, как преступление, достойное трибунала. Он тихо выругался себе под нос в тех же выражениях, в которых выражался на протяжении последних восьми месяцев. Неужели руководству так сложно подобрать на замену кого-то, у кого мозговых клеток хватило бы на то, чтобы они начинали взаимодействовать? МакГилврей – самый первый радист в отряде – был очень и очень неплох. Он понимал, когда нужно заткнуться и просто выслушать приказ, он не делал ничего наполовину и никогда не нуждался в повторении задания или в напоминаниях о его роли на поле боя. По крайней мере, так продолжалось до ранения, которое поставило крест на его службе в отряде Экскалибур, и, в частности, в активной службе вообще. 

\- Рыцарь-2! Он в поле твоего зрения?

\- Подтверждаю, Рыцарь-1. Наш новичок у меня как на ладони, несется будто скорый поезд, - голос Леона донесся по защищенному каналу связи. 

\- Похоже вот-вот мы станем свидетелями крушения этого поезда, - прокомментировал Гавейн.

\- Он засел между обломками взорванного форда, чуть левее восточной стены, что расположена у вас на два часа, - продолжал тем временем Леон. – Его зажали со всех сторон: снайпер на крыше северо-восточного здания и пара бандитов с полуавтоматами на юго-востоке, от вас на десять часов. Каков будет приказ?

\- Рыцарь-3! Ты на позиции? – Спросил Артур. 

\- Меня отвлекли пылающая машина и камикадзе с бомбой. Буду на месте через пятнадцать секунд, - доложил Ланселот, сбиваясь на дыхании. 

\- Рыцарь-4!

\- Бандит номер два у меня на прицеле. Если номер три сдвинется чуть влево – снесу обоих одним выстрелом, - нахально, впрочем, как и всегда, отрапортовал Гавейн.

Артур, пригнувшись к земле, двинулся вдоль разрушенного взрывом здания, которое использовал как укрытие, проверил близлежащий проулок, насколько хватало видимости, и двинулся короткими перебежками вглубь развалин на такой скорости, которая сделала бы честь самому отставному полковнику Утеру Пендрагону (если этот Старик еще в состоянии испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции). Артур бежал, пока не взобрался на холм, по другую сторону которого слышалась непрекращающаяся стрельба; с этой позиции открывался прекрасный вид на все происходящее. 

\- Рыцари! По моему приказу…

\- Черт возьми, чего вы ждете?! Вы еще там? Помогите! Меня окружили! Помогите! – Роман во всей своей красе, казалось, начисто забыл о правилах ведения переговоров в радиоэфире и во всю глотку звал на помощь свою мамочку. 

Артур сжал посильнее приклад автомата, стиснув зубы. Он готов был поклясться, что слышит смех Гавейна на другой стороне площади, да и кто тут не услышит?! 

\- Ставлю сотню, что этот герой напишет заявление на уход в течение двух часов после возвращения на базу, - выдал внезапно Гавейн.

\- Молчать, Рыцарь-4!

\- Ставка принята, - подхватил забаву Персиваль. 

Артур решительно проигнорировал последнюю реплику:

\- По моей команде. Три, два…

\- Рыцарь-1! Подкрепление, я насчитал восьмерых, хорошо вооружены, заходят тебе в тыл на шесть часов, - из наушника донесся голос Овайна. – Еще трое направились в сторону Рыцаря-2.

Артур сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь скрыть проступившую на лице улыбку. Это то, ради чего он живет – азарт, дрожь, вызов. 

\- Отлично, Рыцари! Вы знаете, что делать. Встретимся на той стороне.

________________________________________

 

\- Плати, - Персиваль протянул ладонь прямо Гавейну под нос.

На перевод Романа из отряда ушло не два часа – две недели. Две долгих, мучительных недели нытья, хныканья, постоянных угроз и уговоров. Но Артур в своем желании избавить отряд от ненужного балласта оказался куда настойчивее энтузиастов из отдела кадров, вбивших себе в голову, что Роман во что бы то ни стало должен остаться в строю. Но Пендрагон был непреклонен и приложил немало усилий, чтобы этот человек никогда больше не появился в поле зрения членов его отряда. 

Две недели и ни минуты покоя. Едва отряд вернулся во временный штаб дивизии, Артур, зажав в углу своего непосредственного начальника, вкратце обрисовал ему ситуацию без прикрас, коими после будет щеголять официальный доклад. Пендрагон подробно рассказал, как Роман проигнорировал прямой приказ оставаться в конце колонны и прикрывать тыл. Уже не первый раз в отношении Романа поступал официальный рапорт, и уже не раз лейтенант кадровой службы с постным лицом отклонял все бумаги о переводе этого горе-вояки. Но в этот раз Артур был готов идти до конца, пригрозив, что его команда не отправиться на передовую, пока этот радист является одним из них.

Роман, казалось, не слишком переживал за свою дальнейшую судьбу, уверенный, что так или иначе останется в отряде. Так и было до этого дня, пока, наконец, после полудня не пришли официальные бумаги. Подпись, печать - все как нужно. Артур не потрудился даже помахать на прощание. 

\- Пойдем, поможешь заказать выпивку, - Перси похлопал Ланселота по плечу, тот быстро поднялся на ноги. – Я угощаю.

\- Из моего кармана, - буркнул Гавейн.

\- Больше нет, - радостно произнес Перси, обмахивая себя пятью двадцатифунтовыми банкнотами, и, сияя улыбкой на лице, отправился к барной стойке. Спрашивать пожелания ребят было ни к чему: все они были друзьями еще до службы, и, чудом избежав бюрократической возни и попав в один и тот же отряд, предпочтения друг друга знали отлично.

Парочку дорогих напитков (в основном для того, чтобы насолить Гавейну), парочку напитков покрепче(для Овайна и Персиваля, разумеется) и много пива. Это был их обычный заказ на выходной день, к тому же, бар был расположен близко к базе, что значительно упрощало их путь домой в изрядном подпитии.

Артур всегда отрицал данную причину, как основную для выбора питейного заведения, во всяком случае, делал так на трезвую голову. 

Бар «Регент» был неофициальным местом сбора всего подразделения на период увольнительных или отпусков. Форма здесь не приветствовалась, в мишени для дартса не хватало «яблочка», потому что все чертовски хороши в бросании дротиков, а очередь к столам для бильярда была расписана на многие годы вперед и пестрела именами новобранцев, которые с охотой уступали свое место ребятам поопытнее в обмен на хорошую историю или дельный совет. 

Вспомнить, когда в последний раз отряд выбирался в бар в пятницу, у Артура никак не получалось, но столько посетителей он давно не видел.

\- Вижу, кролики повылазили из своих норок, - произнесла Гвен, следя за Лэнсом у барной стойки, где последнему оказывали много больше внимания, нежели Перси. Смазливая блондинка, облаченная в каких-то два лоскутка, уже успела вцепиться ему в руку и придвигалась все ближе к бедняге, пока тот не высвободился, напоследок сверкнув идеально белоснежной улыбкой. И, разумеется, как истинный джентльмен, он ни разу не опустил взгляда ниже ее шеи. Даже не пытался. 

Гвен закатила глаза и подчеркнуто громко фыркнула. 

\- Ты сделаешь ее, - донесся голос Морганы. 

Каждый, а Гвен в особенности, знал, что никаких причин для волнений и ревности нет – Ланселот был верен всегда, это уже стало непреложной истиной. Временами Артур ловил себя на сожалении – когда-то давно он даже и не попытался бы сблизиться с этим парнем. Но такое случалось не часто, ободок обручального кольца на пальце Гвен прогонял эти крамольные мысли, второе кольцо девушка хранила на цепочке на шее до тех времен, когда истечет срок службы супруга. 

Эту дату Артур прекрасно знал, разбуди его ночью и спроси – он ответил бы не мешкая. Контракты они подписывали все вместе, и в отставку они уйдут одновременно, если, конечно, не случится ничего непредвиденного, вроде очередной войны. Официально им оставалось служить восемнадцать месяцев, одну неделю и три дня. 

\- Кто кого сделает? – поинтересовался Леон, присаживаясь на стул рядом с Морганой, его рука уютно устроилась на спинке ее стула.

\- Гвен против вон той авантюристки, - указала Моргана. 

\- Это даже соревнованием можно назвать с большой натяжкой.

\- Точно-точно, - Гавейн подался вперед, обрушивая башенку из пустых стаканов, которую терпеливо строил весь последний час. – Какая-то она потасканная, хотя пару минут может продержаться.

\- В какой это реальности? – фыркнула Моргана.

\- В той, где я выиграл деньги, - горько вздохнул Гавейн.

\- Такой не существует, - сказал Артур, пряча улыбку за бокалом. Он поймал взгляд Морганы, сидящей на другом конце стола, они улыбнулись друг другу теплой родной улыбкой, пока оба не опомнились и не вспомнили, что им полагается относиться друг к другу со всем возможным пренебрежением. 

\- Ой, много ты знаешь, - обиженно произнес Гавейн. – Уйти бы мне туда, где оценят…

\- И где расположена эта волшебная страна? – встрял Леон. 

\- Да свежее пиво вот-вот прибудет, - закончил бузотер, откидываясь на спинку стула и с удовольствием рассматривая устроенный беспорядок. 

\- Итак, - произнесла Моргана, подсаживаясь на пустующий рядом с Артуром стул. – Утер знает, что ты в увольнительной? 

\- Дай мне продохнуть, Моргана. Может человек спокойно выпить пинту пива? – вздохнул Артур, изо всех сил пытаясь не застонать. Он мог стерпеть унижение проигрыша на тренировке или провал задания, но высиживать обязательные семейные ужины, устраиваемые каждый раз, когда он появлялся в городе, было выше всяких его сил. Отставной полковник (никогда не обращайтесь к нему «полковник») Пендрагон не принимал ответа «нет», и это был лишь вопрос времени, когда Артура попросят оставить свои военные забавы и привлекут к управлению семейным бизнесом, построенным стараниями самого Утера. 

Ужины неизменно заканчивались тихими «да, сэр» в ответ на любые вопросы, которых было немало, начиная от требований возглавить отдел (временами это был отдел тестирования оружия, в другой раз это могло быть подразделением управления силами и средствами обеспечения, и изредка это был научно-исследовательский отдел) и заканчивая требованиями просветить отца обо всех подробностях его личной жизни.

Будто бы Утер и так не знал, что Артур холост, испытывает сильное и непреодолимое влечение исключительно к мужскому полу, и, несмотря на обилие красивых мужчин не только в его отряде, но и во всей британской армии в целом, не ставит личную жизнь в список своих приоритетов, даже если правила и не запрещали панибратства. 

\- Дай мне отдохнуть, Артур, - взмолилась Моргана. Леон, услышав, что она повысила голос, весь подобрался. – Пока ты играл в солдатиков в своей песочнице, я подвергала свою жизнь и здоровье опасности, обедая с твоим отцом всякий раз, когда ему заблагорассудится. 

-Вероятно, вымещая на него всю злость за каждый промах, допущенный маркетинговым отделом, - поддразнил ее Артур. Моргана возглавляла PR отдел и находилась в состоянии постоянной вражды с главой маркетингового отдела. Поэтому всякий раз, когда она вспоминала об этом, находится с ней рядом становилось очень опасным занятием.

Как и сейчас.

\- Даже не пытайся перевести беседу на другую тему, - Моргана прищурилась, отчего Артуру, знавшему ее с самого детства, стало не по себе. – Вот к чему я клоню: я не видела Леона два месяца, и…

\- Отчего вы двое еще не поженились? – спросил Артур, не оставляя попыток сменить тему. Не сработало, даже близко нет. 

\- … он твой отец. Он хочет увидеться с тобой, и ты должен мне за тот раз, когда сбежал в клуб с Патриком…

Артур вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Рядом никого не было – какое облегчение. Тогда как членов его команды и близких друзей нисколько не тяготила его ориентация, и официальная позиция военного командования никоим образом не выделяла альтернативные сексуальные преференции, ему все-таки не хотелось бы ходить с транспарантом над головой. Дела сердечные Артур предпочитал держать в тайне. 

\- Патрик? Хороший выбор, друг. Вот только я не думал, что ты в его вкусе, - вмешался Гавейн.

\- Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так? Я во вкусе каждого, я идеален, - рассмеялся Артур. – Потрудись, чтобы эта информация не пошла дальше. Не хочу, чтобы это стало публичным достоянием. 

\- Только вот тебе подойдет не каждый, - заметила Гвен. – Придется постараться, чтобы найти того самого. Может, объявление дать?

Моргана своим миниатюрным кулачком со всей силы ударила по столу, да так, что бокалы подскочили на несколько миллиметров. 

\- … и если ты не хочешь, чтобы твой отец узнал, чем ты занимался вместо того, чтобы присутствовать на вечере в честь его дня рождения, как и подобает идеальному наследнику, которым Утер старается ткнуть всем в нос…

\- Хорошо, Моргана, - произнес Артур, оставляя от себя пустой бокал. Он откинулся на спинку стула, как это сделал Гавейн за несколько минут до него. Когда уже принесут напитки? Нужно было напиться. 

\- Ужин запланирован на завтрашний вечер, - Моргана не спрашивала – приказывала. – И ты не сбежишь раньше времени по очередному надуманному предлогу. Дождешься десерта. 

Артур тяжело вздохнул.

\- Моргана, да брось…

\- Просто сделай это!

________________________________________

 

После второй смены блюд во время этого бесконечного ужина за невозможно длинным столом в огромном доме Артур порядком устал гипнотизировать свои часы. Все безопасные темы для разговоров были уже исчерпаны: личной жизни Артура коснулись лишь вскользь, а слушать о любовных победах отца он не желал. Миссии Артура по большей части были засекречены, но Утер так или иначе получал всю информацию. 

\- Ты остался без офицера связи. Опять. 

\- Достаточно долго мы обходились без специалистов, сэр, - ответил Артур. – Мои люди справляются.

\- Используя только коротковолновый диапазон, - заметил старший мужчина. – Проблемы, возникающие на больших дистанциях, не могут тебя не обеспокоить. Своего последнего радиста вы едва не потеряли в перестрелке.

\- Он едва не заработал пулю в лоб, - прояснил ситуацию Артур, он уже понял к чему клонит отец. – Как я понимаю, вы готовите какую-то технологию, которая в будущем позволит нам обходиться без специалистов данного профиля вовсе?

Утер, оторвав взгляд от своего ростбифа, посмотрел на сына с неодобрением. Артур, отложив вилку в сторону, тяжело вздохнул - сам напросился. 

\- В подразделении незаменимых людей нет. Каждый играет свою специфическую и очень важную роль, ты можешь сколь угодно долго тренировать своих людей выполнять как можно больше функций в боевых условиях, но лучше специалиста они это не сделают. Специалиста. Оставаться на связи с командованием жизненно необходимо, теряешь связь – упускаешь необходимую информацию, которая может спасти жизнь тебе и твоим людям. Ты понимаешь это, Артур? Ты служишь в SAS довольно давно, или ты прогулял эту лекцию?

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил Артур, ощущая себя снова зеленым рекрутом, едва закончившим тренировочный курс, которого инструктора раз за разом сравнивали с отцом, понявшим вдруг, что даже жизнь под одной крышей с героем войны не давала его сыну никакого опыта. И, после долгих лет службы и нескольких десятков успешно выполненных операций, Артур все еще проигрывал своему отцу. 

Было что-то мазохистское в подобном сравнении, и сколько бы раз Артур не говорил себе перестать сравнивать себя с отцом, из раза в раз он все же пытался прыгнуть выше головы. 

\- Жаль, что ни у кого из твоих друзей нет способностей к тонким электронным манипуляциям, являющимся неотъемлемой частью работы радиста, - укорил Утер. – Использовать модели, которые сейчас разрабатывают в нашем научно-исследовательском отделе, может только человек с высоким интеллектом и хорошо работающими мозгами. Встроенный модуль спутниковой связи, инфракрасное и тепловое картографирование - по возможностям эти устройства сравнимы с армейскими компьютеризированными центрами, только размером с хлебницу. 

\- Звучит захватывающе, - быстро согласился молодой человек только потому, что страстно желал скорее закончить этот ужин и вернуться на базу, несмотря даже на то, что в Лондоне его дожидалась прекрасная квартира, закрытая на время его активной службы.

И там, и там его никто не ждал, но его комната на базе была куда меньше, уютнее, не так стерильна - это было максимально похоже на дом. 

\- Первичные полевые испытания показали неплохой потенциал, но все это были специально смоделированные ситуации. Хотелось бы посмотреть, как они поведут себя в условиях настоящих боев…

Артур кивал головой в нужных местах особо не вслушиваясь в разговор, по опыту он знал к чему все идет. 

\- И тебе только пойдет на пользу, если у нас появиться шанс испытать нашу новую разработку на практике. К сожалению, так как в отряде у тебя нет специалиста по связи… Как я понимаю, в скором времени к твоему подразделению припишут еще одного. Постарайся не напугать его слишком сильно.

\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах.

________________________________________

 

Полковника Томаса Килгарра называли «Драконом» только за спиной и никогда в лицо, даже руководство. Каменное лицо его пострадало при взрыве каких-то химикатов, отчего шрамы зажили буграми и поврежденная кожа была испещрена мелкими язвами, создавая впечатление чешуи. Томас был небольшой по комплекции человек, но он создавал вокруг себя такую ауру, что даже самая большая комната уменьшалась в несколько раз, едва только он входил в двери. Стоило ему где-нибудь появиться, как все присутствующие тотчас же развивали бурную деятельность, опасаясь повстречаться взглядом с майором. Однако свое прозвище он получил не только за свой внешний вид. В моменты его сильнейшего недовольства создавалось впечатление, что этот человек способен съесть собеседника живьем, аппетитно чавкая и посасывая косточки.

По возвращении из увольнительной Артур кожей ощутил витавшее в воздухе нетерпение и предвкушение, сопровождавшие обычно направление на новое задание. Инструктаж не начнут, пока не соберется весь отряд, и Гавейн, как и обычно, притащится позже всех, с жутким похмельем и в женском белье, по той простой причине, что попросту забыл, где бросил свое.

Распоряжения в отношении кадрового состава подразделения исходили напрямую от Дракона, и подобные встречи в последнее время происходили все чаще и чаще. Каждый раз, стоя в кабинете майора, Артур чувствовал себя мелкой букашкой, глядя, как широко раздуваются ноздри, выдыхая клубы сизого табачного дома.

Это только сигареты, ничего более. А как иначе это можно объяснить?

\- Итак, мы исчерпали наши внутренние ресурсы, в связи с чем я должен констатировать, что у нас не осталось людей, способных занять место специалиста связи в вашем подразделении, - полковник Килгарра высказался резко, выдыхая очередное облако дыма. – Я не намерен разбивать другие команды, чтобы дополнить вашу. Вот и получается, что при планировании операций ваш отряд теряет всяческие преференции и отстраняется от активных действий. 

\- Что? Нет, не делайте этого, - Артур быстро оборвал себя, взяв в руки. – Сэр. Мы выходили в поле без офицера связи и раньше и прекрасно справлялись. Фактически мы превосходили ожидания, даже в условиях явной нехватки бойцов.

\- Был уверен, вы это скажете, и оттого мне становится очень любопытно: на что же вы способны, не ограничивай вы сами себя в количественном составе, - Артур, с большим трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не зайтись кашлем от дыма, рискнул взглянуть на папку, лежащую под левой рукой полковника. – Впредь я не допущу неукомплектованности отряда.

\- Вы ведь сказали, что никого не осталось, сэр. 

\- Никого в 22-ом полку, - бросил Дракон, похлопывая по папке. – Я вызвал кое-кого из 21-ого.

Пендрагон вздрогнул от удивления. 

\- Из «Художников»? Но, сэр, это ведь резервисты. Они даже близко…

\- Если вы собирались сказать, что джентльмены, служащие в 21 полку в качестве резервистов, и близко не так хороши, как ваши парни, я настоятельно советую вам заткнуться.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Мне сообщили, что парень хорош. Очень хорош. Из тех энтузиастов, что способны запустить беспроводную сеть, имея в кармане несколько пенни и пару проводков. И он согласен на двухлетний контракт, если сработается с твоей командой, - Дракон смерил подчиненного хмурым взглядом, чем напомнил тому Утера. – И ты сделаешь все, чтобы он сработался.

Артур поморщился, процедив сквозь зубы тихое: «Да, сэр».

\- Превосходно. Он на пути сюда из Уэльса, согласно отчету от 17 часов. Свободны.

Артур отдал честь и повернулся, чтобы уйти, вспомнив о чем-то, остановился. 

\- Сэр? Как его зовут?

Полковник, открыв папку, пробежался глазами по первой странице.

\- Эмрис. Мерлин Эмрис.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обращаю внимание, что, начиная с первой части и впредь, героя Gwain я буду величать "Гавейн". Знаю, что существует вариант перевода "Гвейн", но опасаюсь возможной путаницы с персонажем Гвиневры, которую нередко зовут просто "Гвен".


	2. Часть 2

Мерлин, рассматривая конверт на свет, пытался прочесть послание, не распечатывая его.  
  
— Знаешь, чтобы прочесть то, что лежит внутри, нужно вынуть это что-то наружу, — произнес Уилл, возникнув рядом с Мерлином, больно ткнув того острым локтем под ребра.   
  
— Скройся, — прошипел Мерлин.   
  
Новобранцы нарезали круги неподалеку на тренировочном поле, хотя это и полем-то нельзя было назвать, скорее, холмом, на возвышении которого обычно располагались офицеры, а сейчас там вольготно расположился Уилл, который и затащил сюда Мерлина, встретив того в столовой.   
  
Очередной спарринг с Уиллом на публике, где он выставит себя идиотом, не улучшит его настроения, изрядно подпорченного очередным отказом в переводе. Хотя, несмотря на то, что они с Уиллом являлись «старшими офицерами» (хотя понятие «старший» скорее означало «не новичок») и одними из самых строгих и требовательных инструкторов, с должным уважением к ним мало кто относился. Да и сложно было ожидать другого, после того, как их поймали с измазанными лицами в картофельным пюре и сливках.   
  
— Ты вцепился в письмо, будто это журнал с девочками, — произнес Уилл. — Чего тянешь? Открой уже его.   
  
— Пытаюсь понять, готовиться ли мне к дурным новостям, — произнес Мерлин, складывая конверт вдвое и пряча во внутренний карман.   
  
— Оттягивая момент истины, делу сильно не поможешь, — заметил Уиил. — Дай его мне, я прочту, и ты перестанешь мучиться неизвестностью.   
  
Мерлин широко улыбнулся, закатывая глаза.   
  
— Ты настоящий друг. Но… Нет!  
  
— Скучный ты.  
  
— Ты втравишь меня в очередные неприятности. Что у тебя сейчас?  
  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Стрелковые учения. А у тебя?  
  
— Взломать и хакнуть, _— нахмурился Мерлин. Это не было официальным названием курса, даже близко нет, но он его так называл, как и все остальные на базе. Целью данной дисциплины было обучить бойцов перехватывать частоты вражеских радиопередач и расшифровывать криптографические сообщения, хотя намного важнее было разъяснить молодняку лимит того времени, после которого их манипуляции обязательно засекут, а их самих - обнаружат.  
  
— Терпеть не могу эту группу. Двое новеньких парнишек вовсе «мышей не ловят», зачет не сдадут. Снова придется на них кричать.  
  
— Ооо, доведешь их до слез, — протянул Уилл. — А потом сам будешь плакать в подушку.   
  
— Отвали.  
  
Уилл толкнул друга в плечо, отчего тот, взмахнув руками, едва не упал, подскользнувшись на выпавшем за ночь снегу. Выпало не больше дюйма, но даже этого хватило, чтобы парализовать жизнь в большинстве городов (если верить прогнозам погоды, конечно), и до Мерлина донеслись сетования двух солдат, пробегающих неподалеку, что на работу базы неожиданный снегопад никак не повлиял. Мерлин одарил их гневным взглядом — по крайней мере, максимально гневным взглядом, на который он был способен, отчего бедняги, изрядно стушевавшись, промямлили что-то о внезапно возникших срочных делах и поспешили удалиться.   
  
— Ты снова смотрел те странные фильмы об американском сержанте?  
  
— Эй, Вигго Мортенсен потрясающе играет, успеть бы пересмотреть все до того, как отправлюсь на новое место службы, — произнес Мерлин с улыбкой, но, похлопав рукой по карману, в котором было припрятано письмо, посерьезнел. — Если вообще когда-нибудь получу назначение.  
  
— А как же иначе? — ободряюще произнес Уилл, используя тот самый тон, к которому прибегал, когда был уверен, что Мерлин ведет себя донельзя глупо и его самокопание грозило вот-вот вывести беднягу Уилла из себя. — Слушай, почему бы тебе не открыть его позже, после чая? Выпьем, отпразднуем твою удачу перед отбоем?  
  
— Или помянем очередную нереализованную попытку вернуться к активной службе, — хмуро добавил Мерлин.  
  
— Эй, не заставляй меня бить тебя. После ужина у меня, не опаздывай, — Уилл сорвался с места и поспешил покинуть поле.   
  
Улыбнувшись напоследок, Мерлин направился к зданию базы. Пора было начинать занятия.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Как и предполагал Мерлин, группа, с которой он занимался, умудрилась разломать не один, а целых два прибора и закоротить несколько карманных компьютеров. А понять, как толпа новичков умудрилась превратить безобидные компьютерные микросхемы в пылающее Инферно, не представлялось возможным. Как бы там ни было, но Мерлину удалось взять весь этот хаос под контроль, и даже разъяснить этой толпе балбесов пару примитивных приемов взлома несущих волн и прослушивания переговоров. Успел до ужина даже проконсультировать специалистов из исследовательской лаборатории на предмет механизма действия последней разработки противника (хотя видят Боги, чтобы разобраться во всем этом требовалось не так уж и много мозговых клеток).  
  
Пока собирал свои вещи после занятия, все думал, зачем врагу потребовалось создавать отслеживающее устройство на основе передатчика малой дальности, но забыл об этом, когда почувствовал урчание в животе.   
  
Столовая была просто столовой, а питательная бурда, которую там выдавали за полноценные обеды, сидела уже в печенках. Не раз и не два Мерлин ловил себя на мысли, что скучает по сухим пайкам, выдаваемым на поле боя – там хоть какое-то разнообразие. Сколько времени у него еще получится впихивать в себя эту бурду трижды в день, парень не знал, особенно в последнее время, когда опытные повара все чаще стали поручать приготовление пищи неопытным помощникам, которых не допустили к полевой кухне.   
  
Отправив свой поднос с грязной посудой в мойку, Мерлин отправился искать Уилла.   
  
Должность инструктора имела свои преимущества, вот, к примеру: время, свободное от собственных тренировок, физической подготовки и обучения других, он был волен проводить на свое усмотрение, в отличие от простых сержантов. Те должны были присматривать за рекрутами, а Мерлину всего лишь нужно было удостовериться, что все идет как надо, и ничего сверх того.  
  
— Есть на примете кто толковый? – Спросил Мерлин, присаживаясь на стул рядом с другом, который сидел, обложившись горами бумаги и исправно что-то писал. Мерлин уже расправился со своими отчетами о состоянии дел у бойцов, тренируемых им, да и в этом не было ничего сложного, учитывая, что в его группе было всего двадцать человек. А вот бедняге Уиллу повезло куда меньше. Он отвечал за целый взвод, и по каждому солдату нужно было составить подробный отчет с личными замечаниями. Все это было необходимо для принятия решения о том, по какой специальности солдат добьется наибольших успехов.   
  
Уилл неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе и вернулся к своим заметкам.  
  
— Может быть, один или два человека смогут попасть в стену амбара с пятисот шагов, остальные же… Как мы вообще во все это ввязались?  
  
— Это был максимум того, на что ты мог рассчитывать с твоим образованием, — предположил Мерлин. Они с Уиллом дружили еще со школы, и в университет поступили вместе, вот только путь Мерлина лежал в область машиностроения, а Уилл записывался только на те курсы, что были для него полегче – если вкратце, он старался набрать лишь необходимые для получения диплома баллы, не более того.   
  
Уилл ответил ему одним простым, но емким жестом.   
  
— Если бы я знал, что в армии будет так много домашнего задания, то пошел бы на морской флот. Или в военно-воздушные силы. Точно, подался бы в Королевские военно-воздушные силы!  
  
— И все свое время посвящал бы полировке палубы или протиранию лобовых стекол самолетов и вертолетов, — произнес Мерлин. В одном из ящиков шкафа друга он нашел предусмотрительно заваленную бумагами бутылку виски, припрятанную на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Отхлебнув прямо из горла, протянул бутылку Уиллу.  
  
— Бери выше, мне поручали бы отмывать истребитель, — парень, бросив ручку на стол, принял бутылку и сделал несколько глотков. С бутылкой в руке он начал раскачиваться на стуле.  
  
— И все-таки, вернемся к письму. Я тут подумал, может быть тебе стоит открыть его сейчас, вдруг там установлены какие-нибудь временные рамки? Что-то вроде «вы должны подтвердить свое участие в намечаемой операции в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов, в противном случае Вы будете казнены за преступление против Короны и государства», в стиле «Миссия невыполнима»?  
  
— Предупреждал же я тебя о вреде мыслительных процессов, — рассмеялся Мерлин. – Вон, гляди, тина из ушей полезла. Выглядит не очень, да и пахнет…  
  
— Хватит строить из себя напуганного цыпленка, Мерлин. Открой уже и покончи с этим. Сколько времени ты уже добиваешься возвращения к активной службе?  
  
— Семь месяцев, — произнес Мерлин, забирая у друга бутылку. – Семь месяцев, четыре запроса. А человек может вынести не так много отказов в жизни, сам понимаешь.  
  
Помолчали.  
  
— Хотя, может, и не понимаешь. У тебя же какой-то врожденный иммунитет против этого, вот в прошлую пятницу…  
  
— Ой, мы здесь не обо мне говорим, лейтенант Воздержание, — Уилл расплылся в улыбке. – Открой это чертово письмо, пока я этого не сделал за тебя.  
  
Письмо прожигало дыру в его кармане с тех самых пор, как он его получил. Вынув злосчастный конверт, Мерлин провел пальцами по напечатанным буквам, будто бы ожидая, что те чудесным образом оживут и пустятся в пляс. Это было почти правдой. На его памяти это случалось лишь однажды, еще в университете: буквы объявили войну цифрам, используя скобки в качестве щитов, знаки равенства - как пушки, а минусы - как мечи. Предстоял тяжелый экзамен, готовиться он сел в самый последний момент, в тетрадях царил полнейший бардак, и спать хотелось неимоверно - в такой ситуации контролировать военный конфликт получалось плохо.  
  
Тот случай научил его всегда пить кофе и уделять максимум внимания тому, что происходит на занятиях.  
  
— Что мне делать, если это очередной отказ?  
  
— Демобилизуешься, продлевать контракт не станешь, получишь теплое местечко в одной из тех топовых компаний, что мечтают тебя нанять, кажется, уже целую вечность, и станешь моим «папиком».  
  
Мерлин сделал еще один глоток виски.   
  
— Звучит заманчиво, кроме самой последней части, где я остаюсь сексуально неудовлетворенным, я — не твой тип.  
  
— Смена пола, приятель. Уверяю, из тебя выйдет знойная цыпочка.  
  
— Меня несколько настораживает тот факт, что ты думаешь обо мне, как о девушке.  
  
— Я был пьян и под кайфом, мы праздновали Хэллоуин, а на тебе был тот странный костюм с ужасной шляпой и какая-то блямба на груди, — Уилл указал себе на грудь. – Письмо. Давай уже, это как сорвать клейкую ленту со рта – главное действовать быстро и решительно.  
  
Мерлин приподнял брови в удивлении.  
  
— Я чего-то не знаю? Отдирание клейкой ленты со рта? У тебя появились новые увлечения? Решил приобщиться к сообществу садо-мазохистов?  
  
— Та рыженькая, хорошо?! Я ушел из паба с рыжей девчонкой. Ви? Ты ее знаешь, вечно ходит в костюме «госпожи». Я все еще расплачиваюсь за тот вечер. А теперь вскрывай письмо, — приказал Уилл.  
  
Мерлин усмехнулся. Кивнув, будто решаясь на что-то, он подцепил пальцами один из углов конверта и осторожно вскрыл его. Аккуратно вынул письмо и, глубоко вздохнув, развернул сложенный в несколько раз листок бумаги. Знакомый шрифт, привычная форма, выученное наизусть приветствие. Буквы скакали перед глазами, в голове что-то шумело и гудело.  
  
— Передай виски, — едва Уилл успел всунуть бутылку ему в руку, Мерлин приложился к горлышку, шумно сглатывая, будто бы пил воду.  
  
— Мерлин, только не снова. Мне так жаль.   
  
Оторвавшись от бутылки, Мерлин с трудом перевел дыхание, прежде чем ответить.   
  
— Нет, нет, - он практически впихнул письмо в руки вскочившего с места друга.  
  
— Тебя переводят! Ах, ты сукин сын! Переводят!  
  
То ли выпитый алкоголь ударил в голову, или нежданная радость так повлияла, но в голове стало невероятно легко и приятно, и в приступе неуемной эйфории Мерлин, вскочив на койку друга, начал танцевать какой-то дикий танец, изрядно пьяный Уилл только смеялся и тыкал в него пальцем.  
  
Его переводят. Наконец-то у него появился шанс вернуться к активной службе вместо того, чтобы обучать всему, что знал сам, толпу идиотов, которые не понимали и половины того, что он объяснял. Нет, он не был адреналиновым маньяком (хорошо, может быть, и был), но после ранения и перевода в запас (избавиться от него было роскошью, даже в запасе он приносил немало пользы), Мерлин ощущал, что из его жизни исчезло нечто очень важное.  
  
Трудно передать словами дух товарищества, возникающий между братьями по оружию, в мире не существует аналогов той связи, что возникает между людьми, которые были на грани смерти. А каково ощущать себя частью команды, каждый член которой знает, что он должен делать, каково понимать, что поставленная перед вами задача достижима?   
  
В свой прежний отряд ему уже не попасть, его расформировали через несколько месяцев после того, как его самого перевели к «Художникам», а потом сюда же перевелся и Уилл, но все-таки это были прекрасные новости. Просто замечательные, фантастические!!!  
  
И вдруг настроение резко устремилось к нулю.  
  
— Черт, мама убьет меня.  
  
Широкая улыбка Уилла исчезла, будто ему в лицо плеснули ледяной водой.   
  
— Забудь! Твоя мать убьет  _меня_!  
  
Хунит Эмрис была той силой, с которой нельзя было не считаться, силой настолько пугающей, что самые отважные бойцы остановились бы в нерешительности, поняв, что встали у нее на пути, а самые талантливые полководцы приложили бы все силы, чтобы миновать эту женщину, не потревожив ее. Бывшая военная медицинская сестра, а сейчас — медсестра скорой помощи, она прекрасно оценивала тот риск, которому подвергался ее сын на активной службе. Она уже потеряла мужа, едва родился Мерлин.  
  
— Позвонишь ей, когда прибудешь на место, посоветовал Уилл, – тогда ты будешь уже вне зоны досягаемости ее скалки.   
  
— Что насчет тебя?  
  
— Я лучший стрелок по эту сторону от Лондона.  
  
— Учитывая, что все остальные едва попадают по стене амбара, это заявление внушает мало доверия.   
  
— Эй, а ну-ка верни мне мой виски!  
  
— У тебя затрясутся коленки и зубы застучат друг об друга, едва только мама взглянет на тебя. Ты выдашь все свои секреты как на духу, признаешь даже то, что терпеть не можешь ее рагу из кролика.  
  
— Твоя мать была бы прекрасным дознавателем, у нее отлично получалось бы пытать людей. И руку ни на кого поднимать не нужно, только посмотрит, и все – они готовы, — произнес Уилл.   
  
Наступила тишина, хозяин комнаты, опустошив бутылку, поинтересовался.  
  
— Когда ты отправляешься?  
  
Мерлин пробежался глазами в конец письма.  
  
— Как можно скорее. Приказ на меня уже поступил, отправляюсь 28-го.  
  
— Сегодня 26-е.   
  
— Боже, — пробормотал Мерлин, хватаясь за голову. – Хорошо, что я все-таки вскрыл его, да?  
  
— Хорошо, что я заставил тебя, — поправил его Уилл, достав свою сумку из-под кровати, он начал ворошить вещи, пытаясь найти спиртное. – Черт, придется посылать одного из кадетов за бутылкой.  
  
— Ты отправляешь новобранцев за выпивкой?  
  
— А ты нет?  
  
— Нет, — Мерлин нахмурился.  
  
—- Многое упускаешь, — произнес Уилл. – Они готовы на все ради парня, который выставляет им баллы и отправляет начальству отчеты о них. Нужно лишь намекнуть, что у них есть шанс на хорошее распределение. Поверь. Итак, завтрашняя ночь у тебя последняя на этой базе, как насчет наведаться в клуб? Там мы найдем, чем заняться.  
  
— Может быть, — мыслями Мерлин был уже далеко. В голове крутилась масса вещей, которые нужно было сделать до отъезда: собрать вещи, закончить все свои отчеты, дать несколько рекомендаций наиболее многообещающим ученикам, заполнить горы бумаг…  
  
Из раздумий его вывел тычок в ребра.  
  
— Я с тобой разговариваю.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Ты ведь будешь там осторожен, верно? Высовываться по пустякам не станешь, не сделаешь ничего глупого?  
  
— Имеешь ввиду, не делать ничего, что сделал бы ты сам? – Спросил Мерлин, расплываясь в улыбке.  
  
— Лучше бы тебе и не пытаться, везучий засранец, — Уилл был абсолютно серьезен. – Всегда будь настороже, не все в армии с должным пониманием относятся к нетрадиционной ориентации.   
  
— Сумел же я дожить до сего момента, не так ли?   
  
Этот урок Мерлин выучил практически сразу после своего прихода в армию. Где-то прошел слух, и вот — пожалуйста. Конечно, с ним не сделали ничего такого, что оставило следы и послужило бы доказательством, но тогда ему пришлось несладко. Вскоре все улеглось: на горизонте появилась другая жертва, которую достать было не в пример проще, чем самого Мерлина.  
  
— А про другое? – Уилл сделал страшное лицо и замахал руками, подобно заправскому фокуснику, увидев все это, Мерлин рассмеялся. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя превратили в подопытную крысу в одной из секретных правительственных лабораторий.  
  
— Как и я, — произнес Мерлин, его лицо внезапно приняло очень серьезное выражение. Ему доводилось использовать свою магию на поле боя, спасая жизнь себе и своему отряду, и всегда он был очень осторожен. Его магия никогда не подводила, кроме одного раза, когда пуля, пройдя по самой кромке бронежилета, засела в его теле, в каких-то пяти миллиметрах от сердца. – Я обещал маме, обещаю и тебе. Я буду очень осторожен и сделаю все, чтобы меня не поймали.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Пилот остановил Мерлина еще до того, как он успел вылезти из вертолета и забрать свой багаж. Внезапно поднялась паника – вдруг приказ отменили или поступили новые распоряжения относительно него.  
  
— Эй, Эмрис?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Удачи тебе.  
  
Мерлин внимательнее присмотрелся к пилоту – симпатичный парень в солнцезащитных очках и улыбнулся.   
  
— Спасибо, друг.  
  
— Нет, приятель, это не то, что я имел в виду, хотя и это тоже. Только что получен приказ с базы, прежде чем идти, докладывать своему командиру - тебе нужно переговорить с Драконом.  
  
— Он здесь? — Возглас вырвался на несколько тонов выше, чем нужно, заглушил даже шум лопастей вертолета, отчего пилот по фамилии Андерсон поморщился.  
  
— Вижу, ты его знаешь.  
  
— Да. Черт. Это плохо, — Мерлин провел пальцами по волосам. Определенно, тот факт, что полковник Томас Килгарра желает видеть его, едва он успел ступить на территорию базы, сложно было назвать благим знамением. После секундных раздумий он поднялся и потянулся за своей сумкой. С силой дернув ее, Мерлин совершенно забыл, что уменьшил ее вес с помощью магии, из-за чего пошатнулся и едва не свалился на задницу.  
  
Пилот этого не заметил, в тот момент он как раз отвлекся на приборную доску. Обернувшись на шум, он еще раз улыбнулся лейтенанту.  
  
— Как я и говорил: удачи. Еще увидимся, Эмрис.  
  
— Боже, буду ждать с нетерпением, — пошутил Мерлин, на что пилот расхохотался. – Где я могу его найти?  
  
— Большая зеленая палатка в центре, — ответил Андерсон. – Его сложно не заметить.  
  
Как показала практика, найти нужный тент оказалось не так уж легко. Мерлин прошел мимо него дважды, прежде чем ему любезно показали нужное направление. Оставив свое снаряжение снаружи, сделав глубокий вдох, Эмрис вошел внутрь, оказываясь прямо перед огромным письменным столом.  
  
— Вольно.   
  
— Сэр! – Мерлин сцепил руки за спиной.  
  
— Мои поздравления с успешным возвращением на активную службу, — сказал Дракон. Он вынул изо рта сигарету и выдохнул очередное облако дыма. Велико было желание прибегнуть к магии и очистить воздух в помещении, легкие горели от нехватки кислорода, но сверкающие золотом глаза только привлекут к нему излишнее внимание и обеспечат билет в один конец к правительственной лаборатории, и тогда он уже никогда не увидит маму.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Ваше возвращение к активной службе обусловлено внешним фактором, Эмрис, - Дракон перешел сразу к сути дела. Из ящика стола он извлек очередную пачку и, распечатав ее, достал сигарету. Мерлин был готов поклясться: в руках у полковника он не заметил ни зажигалки, ни спичек, но вместе с тем на кончике сигареты зажегся огонек. – Вас приписали к одному из лучших отрядов, хотя, сказать честно, к самому лучшему. Основной состав этого отряда не менялся с самого момента его создания, что делает их чрезвычайно эффективными на поле боя. К сожалению, специалисты связи, столь необходимые для выживания команды, у них не задерживаются. Начальство не желает впредь рисковать членами отряда, если они продолжат действовать без стратегически важного члена команды. И это вы! У вас появилась уникальная возможность, Эмрис, не упустите ее. Вы сработаетесь с командой и добьетесь успехов.  
  
Пауза затягивалась, несложно было догадаться с какой целью: немая угроза витала в воздухе: «Не сработаетесь с командой, и вас отправят обратно».   
  
Мерлин выругался про себя. Можно было бы догадаться, его не перевели бы просто так, всегда есть какое-нибудь «но».  
  
— Да, сэр, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Дракон это заметил.  
  
— Думайте об этом как о своей судьбе, Мерлин Эмрис. Вас не было бы здесь, если бы на то не было причины. Вы станете бесценным помощником для вашего командира. Он будет нуждаться в вас.  
  
— Да, сэр, — противное чувство, что им манипулируют и подталкивают к решению, которое уже и так было принято за него, не пропадало. – Я сделаю все возможное, сэр.  
  
— Помните об этом, — Дракон кивнул на выход. – Свободны.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Мерлин, автоматически отдавая честь, как вдруг, удерживая руку у лба, спросил. – Сэр? А кто будет моим командиром?  
  
— Вы присоединитесь к команде «Экскалибур». Вашим капитаном будет Артур Пендрагон.


	3. Часть 3

Кто же не слышал про _«Экскалибур»_? Это они были призраками Туркменистана, настоящим бедствием операции Барроу, дьяволами Багдада... Где бы они не оказались, каким бы не был численный перевес противника, и вне зависимости от всех перипетий сражений, «Экскалибур» свои миссии всегда завершал успешно. По своим параметрам члены команды ничем не отличались от остальных бойцов SAS. Они тренировались по общей программе, условия службы были такими же, как и у остальных. Солдаты прекрасно дополняли друг друга по навыкам, а внутри команды сложились великолепные отношения самого настоящего братства. И все это потому, что каждый член подразделения был лично отобран капитаном Артуром Пендрагоном: это были лучшие из лучших. Все до единого, все… за исключением Мерлина.

У новичка-радиста получалось дышать через раз, пока он вышагивал к казарме «Экскалибура». 

Стандартные процедура предписывали всем членам команд SAS проживать вместе, но у «Экскалибура» ситуация была несколько иной: их командир проживал вместе с ними. Весь отряд располагался компактно, редкий случай когда к ним подселяли кого-то со стороны, да оно и понятно: свободная койка в казарме означала, что один из членов SAS тяжело ранен или погиб, а такое, в здравом уме, мало кто мог пожелать. Ротация в отряде «Экскалибур» происходила крайне редко, разумеется, за исключением специалистов связи, уж они-то менялись также часто, как сам Мерлин менял нижнее белье. 

Судя по всему, Артур Пендрагон ел связистов на завтрак, обед и ужин.

Восхитительно, охренеть как здорово.

В целом, мысль о присоединении к команде «Экскалибура» вызывала и дикий восторг и страх одновременно. Мерлин никак не мог решить, что ему делать: то ли улыбаться как идиоту, то ли рыдать как младенцу, потому он просто прикрыл рот ладонью и со всех сил прикусил кожу на руке, делая вид будто просто зевает. Чем ближе он подходил к казарме отряда, тем страшнее ему становилось, а колени начинали позорно дрожать.

Мерлин точно не знал, что произошло с самым первым специалистом по коммуникациям отряда, или отчего все последующие не задерживались дольше пары полевых вылазок, но выбор-то у него был не большой: попасть под раздачу капитана Пендрагона (и не раз, и не два) или перспектива быть съеденным заживо Драконом (а он это может). Вот ведь попал.

Казарма выглядела пустынной. Попытки привлечь хоть чье бы то ни было внимание, стоя снаружи, удачей не увенчались; Мерлин уже собирался заглянуть внутрь, как вдруг услышал, что кто-то прямо позади него произнес его имя, отчего он замер будто ребенок, пойманный за кражей печенья с кухни.

\- Эмрис? Ты ведь Эмрис, верно?

К нему шел настоящий латино-американский бог, с темными вьющимися волосами, шоколадными глазами и оливковой кожей, под жарким солнцем давно уже ставшей коричневой. Мерлин бы уже вовсю пускал слюни, если бы не выработанный годами иммунитет против таких вот потрясающих красавцев. В Британских вооруженных силах служило немало парней, внешность которых высоко бы оценили редакторы модных журналов, неудивительно, что в барах поблизости от военных баз всегда собиралось немало женщин, в надежде оторвать себе какого-нибудь красавчика. Для Мерлина служба в SAS было постоянным упражнением на воздержание.

\- Да, это я, - с улыбкой произнес он, гадая, не беседует ли он сейчас с самим Артуром Пендрагоном. Но собеседник тепло ему улыбнулся, излучая такое спокойствие (отчего выглядел еще симпатичнее), что просто не мог быть его командиром. Нет, определенно, это не он. 

Мужчина протянул руку для рукопожатия - ладонь была теплой и крепкой, а Мерлина потянули внутрь казармы, намереваясь все показать и разъяснить. 

\- Меня зовут Лэнс Дю Лак. Я должен был встретить тебя на взлетной полосе, но пилот сообщил, что тебя вызвал к себе майор Килгарра. Ты сумел немного отдохнуть в полете?

\- Умение спать, в то время как голова бьется о переборку, освоено мною уже очень и очень давно, - произнес Мерлин с улыбкой, отчего Лэнс разразился задорным смехом.

\- Хорошо, значит, ты не свалишься, пока я буду проводить экскурсию и объяснять что к чему. Остальную часть отряда отправили на патрулирование, и они не вернутся еще пару часов. Времени более чем достаточно, чтобы рассказать, как все здесь работает. 

\- Я не против, - сказал Мерлин. – Куда мне бросить вещи?

\- Последняя койка – твоя, - ответил Лэнс, указывая на дальний угол. 

Всего в помещении стояло шестнадцать коек: пятнадцать для бойцов и одна для командира, которая стояла прямо напротив входа, если не считать стоящего перед ней стола. Видимо взгляд Мерлина слишком задержался на столе, потому что Лэнс ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и произнес:

\- Не переживай из-за Артура. Лает он грозно, но вот кусает очень редко. 

\- Верно, - усмехнулся Мерлин, направляясь по проходу к выделенной ему койке, чтобы оставить вещи. Их он разберет чуть позже, перед отбоем, а вот некоторые вещи, вроде его личного оборудования, были упакованы прямо для полевых операций, но перепроверить все еще раз лишним не будет. Посмотрев еще раз на Лэнса, Мерлин кивнул в сторону капитанского стола. 

\- Итак, каковы ставки?

\- Ставки? – Лэнс сделал самое невинное лицо, но его голос дрогнул на какую-то малую долю секунды, достаточную для того, чтобы Мерлин понял – его догадка верна. 

\- Да, ладно. Ваш отряд меняет радистов как перчатки, разве это не повод поразвлечься и подзаработать, поспорив между собой, сколько же продержится нынешний бедолага? Хочу поучаствовать, - произнес Мерлин с улыбкой. – Плачу наличными.

Лэнс от неожиданности расхохотался. 

\- Думаю, будет не честно позволять тебе ставить на самого себя. Но знаешь что? Ты отлично впишешься в наш коллектив. Пойдем, я покажу тебе здесь все, а потом решим, куда сподручнее будет сложить твое оборудование.

________________________________________

 

Артур был мертвецки-бледен. На самом деле, рутинное патрулирование оказалось не таким уж простым.

Если бы кто-нибудь, даже Леон, спросил его - не оттого ли он согласился идти в патруль, чтобы избежать возни с новым радистом? - Артур отрицал бы это до посинения. По правде говоря, ему до одурения не хотелось еще раз проходить через одно и то же, мириться с тупостью новоприбывшего бойца, доказывать всем, что он никчемен, просить перевести его в другое подразделение. Тем более крем уха он слышал, что в подразделениях, не принадлежащих SAS, была пара светлых голов, которые легко могли бы справиться с возложенными на них обязанностями. 

И когда (не _если_ , а когда) Эмрис спечется, и его без зазрения совести можно будет списать со счетов, Артур сумеет убедить Килгарру, что подходящую замену следует подыскивать на базе, даже если это будет не солдат SAS.

Невозможность участвовать в операциях разъедала Артура изнутри, и он знал, что его парней сжирает то же самое чувство. Вот почему они были в этом патруле, это хоть как-то могло снять напряжение зависимых от адреналина мужчин, которые не получали должной нагрузки уже очень долгое время. Два патруля попала под обстрел, и команде «Экскалибура» пришел приказ как можно быстрее прийти на подмогу.

Сейчас отсутствие в команде радиста сказывалось на положении дел не самым лучшим образом. Слишком много времени они потратили на определение координат других патрулей, слишком долго выискивали часовых, стоящих по периметру и невозможно долго добирались обратно на базу. Дело осложнилось еще и тем, что автомобиль одного из попавших под обстрел патрулей был взорван, и раненых пришлось размещать в хаммере отряда Артура, всем остальным пришлось возвращаться на базу своим ходом.

Артур заставил солдат тащить на себе еще и радиооборудование. Они передавали его друг другу каждый километр, против этого командир не возражал: в таких ситуациях лишний вес, пусть и самый незначительный, может стать тем самым рисовым зернышком, переломившим спину верблюда, если человек не подготовлен должным образом. А эти парни не принадлежали к SAS, просто обычны контрактники, но и от них Артур ожидал самых лучших результатов.

Сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного: вернуть всех ребят на базу, и поскорее. До того, как их объявят опоздавшими или и того хуже - признают пропавшими без вести в бою. А все потому, что ответственные за связь специалисты из обоих патрулей не смогли даже вспомнить частоту запасной линии связи с базой.

Он весь был потный, разгоряченный и уставший, впрочем, как и все остальные, честно говоря, но вот риск сломать себе зубы присутствовал - будь в округе чуть тише, отчетливо был бы слышен скрежет зубов.

\- Это не их вина, - произнес Леон, шедший за Артуром след в след, внимательно осматривая окрестности.

\- Их, - выплюнул Артур. Он враждебно зыркнул на одного из мальчишек с покрасневшим лицом, задыхающегося от долгого бега и выглядевшего так, будто вот-вот свалится в обморок. Выругавшись в голос, Артур выбежал из строя, дождался пока парнишка поравняется с ним, схватил его за руку и потащил к хаммеру, жестом показывая, чтобы кто-нибудь освободил место для этого бедолаги. Когда он вернулся на свое место, то заметил, как Леон пакостливо усмехнулся.

\- О, лучше помолчи.

\- Я ничего и не говорил, - ответил Леон.

\- Они совершенно бесполезны в работе с оборудованием, и я с удовольствием бы заковал их обоих в колодки только за то, что мы тут заблудились. Но я не допущу, чтобы они теряли сознание, в то время как я отвечаю за их безопасность, - выплюнул Артур.

Леон пожал плечами, оборачиваясь назад и глядя на бегущих сослуживцев.

\- Как скажешь, босс.

Артур хмыкнул, но промолчал. Дальше бежали уже в тишине – весь отряд «Экскалибура», трое впереди, трое сзади, остальные рядом с хамви (их собственным хамви), который вез раненых и просто немощных солдат из другого патруля. Через пару километров разговор возобновился.

\- Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но мы вполне могли бы дождаться новенького, - произнес Леон. – Мы не раз ходили в ночные патрули. По правде говоря, нам куда больше нравятся ночные патрули, прохлада и все такое.

\- Лэнс за ним приглядит, - ответил Пендрагон. Об Эмрисе он старался не думать. Артур напрасно возлагал свои надежды на ребят из регулярных частей. Как показала практика, специалисты они были еще те. Теперь настала пора надеяться, что Эмрис окажется чуть лучше и сможет хоть как-то взаимодействовать с отрядом. Дракон не сказал ничего существенного о лейтенанте кроме его звания, имени и специализации, больше времени уделяя доведению до сведения Артура, что без специалиста связи его отряд окажется в сложной ситуации, а если конкретнее: Мерлин Эмрис – последний шанс Артура.

Желудок будто узлом связало, едва он услышал этот невысказанный ультиматум. С одной стороны, непозволительная роскошь – принимать участие в боевых операциях без офицера связи в составе отряда. А связист - это не просто рядовой боец, это должен быть человек, который станет для командира правой рукой, на которого можно безоговорочно положиться, это устойчивый и постоянный источник информации, жизненно необходимой для успешного выполнения задания. С другой стороны, в его отряд принимались только лучшие из лучших, и допустить падение качества службы Артур никак не мог. 

Замкнутый круг из необходимостей и желаний. Если он возьмет в отряд кого-то не столь совершенного, но с хорошим потенциалом, будет ли это равноценным тому, чтобы его ребята были счастливы и заняты только своим делом на заданиях, и найдут применение собственной энергии? Если так, то Артур примет такое положение вещей.

Оставалось только надеяться, что со штатным стоматологом он будет видеться не слишком часто: еще не хватало раз за разом выслушивать лекции о вреде скрипа зубами.

Темп не сбавляли до тех пор, пока вплотную не подошли ко входу на базу, но и тогда продолжали сопровождать автомобиль. Артур оставался с солдатами, пока выгружали раненных у медицинского тента, но как только увидел двух солдат (тех самых, которые должны были неплохо разбираться в аппаратуре), направляющихся в сторону тента интенданта, очевидно намереваясь сдать оборудование, бросился следом за ними.

_______________________________________

 

Лэнс провел его по территории всей базы, знакомя со всеми, кому он должен быть представлен. Показал, где получают обмундирование и встают на довольствие. Оставив Мерлина заполнять бумаги - а иногда возникает необходимость заполнить действительно много бумаг - Лэнс пообещал вернуться, когда с бумажной волокитой будет покончено, и показать, где получают оборудование системы связи — самое приятное решили оставить напоследок.

После получаса беседы о технологиях с интендантом, который разбирался в основных понятиях и терминах, но не был в состоянии протестировать и половину оборудования, Мерлин заметил, что Лэнса уже довольно давно нет. Он понадеялся, что сопровождающий вернется, когда он расправится с бумагами. Хотелось есть, а слоняться по базе в поисках столовой можно было до второго пришествия. Возвращаться к казарме в надежде, что отряд вернулся, было слишком глупо.

Скорее всего Лэнс отправился их проверить.

Мерлин вздохнул, расписываясь за выданное ему оборудование, с прискорбием понимая, что разбаловался за время пребыванию в резервистах – в период его активной службы инвентарь был и того хуже. «Коробка» была вся в трещинах и царапинах… но Мерлин благодарно кивнул интенданту, когда тот протянул ему несколько небольших мешочков с запасными деталями, с помощью которых можно будет настроить «коробку». Не так уж много, остальные можно будет заказать чуть позже, но и этого для начала хватит.

Он даже не обратил внимание на двух солдат (пара мальчишек, хотя если вдуматься, Мерлин сам был немногим их старше), которые, сунув свое оборудование интенданту, повернулись, чтобы уйти, будто за ними гнался сам черт.

\- Вы не собираетесь доложить мастеру-сержанту о поломках?

Мерлин, обернувшись через плечо, повернул голову обратно, а затем обернулся еще раз. 

Если и существовал солдат Армии Ее Величества, на которого Мерлин начал бы пускать слюни, то вот он, стоял прямо перед ним. Парень выглядел не просто хорошо, нет. Точенные скулы, прекрасно очерченная челюсть, золотистая кожа и выцветшие на солнце пшеничные волосы, мокрые и прилипшие ко лбу. Он был обладателем не просто накаченного совершенного тела, и голубых глаз, похожих на морозное ясное небо. Нет. Все вместе это производило просто сногсшибательный эффект. 

В списке под названием «Типаж Мерлина» этот парень соответствовал каждому критерию, и еще парочке тех, что Мерлин просто приписал снизу, на будущее, чтобы не забыть.

Эмрису надо было отвернуться, это было бы самым правильным в данной ситуации, но ему стало безумно жаль двух солдатиков, пытающихся выскочить наружу без объяснений с интендантом.

\- Что вы имели ввиду, когда сказали, что они сломаны? Я самолично проверял их перед выдачей, - поинтересовался мастер-сержант.

\- Ну, либо они сломались в пути, - произнес с издевкой блондин, - либо, эта парочка халатно отнеслась к подготовительной проверке. Так, мальчики? Вас что, ждали в другом месте, и вы решили пренебречь жизнями своих сослуживцев?

Мерлин повнимательнее присмотрелся к яблоку раздора - коротковолновым радио. Это не были излишне сложные устройства, общераспространенные модели, которые использовались в полевых условиях, но имели один большой недостаток – из-за несовершенства ретранслятора, связь можно было поддерживать лишь между подразделениями, а не территориями. 

Один из бедолаг был белее мела, но второй нашел в себе силы пробормотать:

\- Мы все проверяли, клянусь вам. Все работало просто прекрасно, пока мы не вступили в тот город. Посмотрите сами, мы не смогли даже с базой связаться оттуда.

Интендант взял одно из устройств в руки и начал щелкать кнопки.

\- Все в полном порядке… хотя погодите-ка. Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не специалист. Я свяжусь с инженерами и попрошу их посмотреть в чем тут проблема.

\- Ничего, если я посмотрю? – спросил Мерлин, запоздало понимая, что теперь грозный взгляд блондина, которого прервали посреди выволочки нерадивым служакам, был полностью сосредоточен на Мерлине, по спине побежали мурашки. – Возможно, вся загвоздка в модуляторе, туда мог забиться песок, и …

\- Мне в действительности — наплевать, - буркнул блондин.

С этими словами мужчина с треском вылетел из списка Мерлина, а сам обладатель этого списка с большим трудом заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя в большей степени он сделал это для успокоения солдат, которые уже вдвоем были готовы не то в обморок свалиться, не то провалиться сквозь землю.

Улыбка блондином была проигнорирована, он продолжил нагнетать обстановку.

\- Произошло одно из двух, и я хотел бы узнать что именно: несоответствующее стандартам оборудование или люди, которые корчили из себя не весть что. Отчет уйдет начальству, и в нем будет указана причина, почему мы едва не потеряли патруль, когда не смогли даже элементарно связаться с базой, не успели добраться до подбитого автомобиля и уж точно не могли рассчитывать на поддержку с воздуха.

\- Они уже все поняли, верно? – спросил Мерлин. 

Презрением из этих голубых глаз можно было испепелить любого на месте, и Мерлин в полной мере ощутил это на себе, когда одной невольно вырвавшейся фразой приковал к своей скромной особе излишнее внимание. Как ни крути, а делать что-то нужно было, и лучшей стратегией было не дать блондину опомниться и продолжить говорить. Потому Мерлин, положив руку на плечо красавцу (чем вызвал небывалое удивление у оппонента), отвел его в сторону, не без труда разумеется, мужчина сопротивлялся. Понизив голос, опасаясь быть услышанным, Эмрис заговорил:

\- Послушайте, ребятам сейчас и так хуже некуда, - по правде говоря, парни выглядели так, что краше в гроб кладут. – А эти приемники очень чувствительны к атмосферным и статическим помехам и полностью теряют соединение, стоит набиться в них песку или из-за недобросовестной очистки при сдаче. 

\- Тебя кто-то спрашивал?

\- Никто. Я просто хочу сказать, что ситуация может быть не столь проста, как кажется на первый взгляд, - произнес Мерлин. – Я отставил три «коробки» прежде чем нашел ту, которая не была бы заполнена песком под завязку, потому я могу поручиться – радио полетели по этой причине. Если на патруль назначают в самый последний момент, то времени на добросовестную проверку получаемого оборудования зачастую не хватает. Это имеет смысл, не так ли?

Стоя так близко к другому мужчине, Мерлин мог в полной мере ощущать запах соленного пота и собственного аромата блондина. Невыносимо трудно было не пялиться на него, не прослеживать взглядом линию скул, мощную загорелую шею, ключицы… Очень сложно, но Мерлин справился. Он вполне ожидал, что мужчина оттолкнет его, свалит на землю и продолжит кричать на солдат, но вместо этого, блондин, прищурив глаза, рассматривал Эмриса, и в этом взгляде было куда больше любопытства, нежели ярости или злости. 

В конце концов, мужчина, отвернувшись от Мерлина, направился обратно к интенданту и произнес:

\- Откройте крышки.

Это было делом каких-то секунд, интендант привычным движением вскрыл оба устройства, одно за другим. Когда он перевернул их и потряс, из каждого высыпалось не больше половины столовой ложки маленьких белых абразивных гранул, губительных для чувствительных устройств. Никто не произнес и слова, да и так было понятно, что такое количество песка не могло набиться в «коробку» за время одного патрулирования. Интендант побледнел, младшие сержанты заметно повеселели, а блондин сжал губы в узкую линию, Мерлину и тут пришлось взять себя в руки.

\- Я хочу, чтобы каждое устройство связи было разобрано и почищено к восходу солнца, - сказал он интенданту и повернулся к сержантам, которые моментально притихли под его тяжелым взглядом. – А вы оба ему поможете. И, может быть, если к тому времени как я вернусь сюда завтра утром, все будет сделано, я не подам рапорт в отношении вас троих.

\- Да, сэр, - хором произнесли все трое провинившихся.

Мерлин собрался уже было вернуться к своей «коробке», как вдруг тяжелая рука опустилась ему на плечо. 

\- А ты покажешь им все, раз уж ты такой эксперт.

«Засранец», - промелькнула мысль у радиста, но он просто кивнул в ответ, разумно рассудив, что кто-то в любом случае должен этим заняться. 

\- Да, конечно.

Блондин наградил его странным взглядом, отчего у Эмриса ни с того, ни с сего перехватило дыхание. Улыбнувшись своей самой лучезарной улыбкой, он повторил.

\- Да, конечно, сэр. 

Честь не отдал, решив что это будет уже слишком.

Блондин хмыкнув, вышел из палатки.


	4. Часть 4

Артур готов был закипеть от злости. Не то чтобы его уж так вывела из себя эта ситуация с рациями – вовсе нет, бессчетное количество раз подобное происходило на задании — к этому он уже привык. Какой-то салага отчитал его! Его! 

Артур знал, что был не совсем прав, и под раздачу попали все – и правые, и виноватые. И получается, что его выставили настоящим засранцем, который начинает орать, толком не разобравшись в проблеме. Отчасти он таким и был, но не всегда же.

Никак не получалось вспомнить, когда в последний раз он прислушивался к стороннему мнению, особенно к тем, кто не входил в его отряд (старшие офицеры были не в счет). Не то чтобы Артур не слушал других людей или не принимал во внимание их советы. Чаще всего он попросту не обращал внимания на людей, которые не имели ни малейшего понятия, о чем идет речь. Тех, кто не бывал _там_ , да и что они вообще могли знать, если не «нюхали пороха»? Пендрагон вообще не понимал, как он позволил незнакомцу произнести больше пары слов в его присутствии.

Вероятнее всего, Артур выказал должное уважение офицеру SAS только потому, что был уверен – этот выскочка им и был. Офицеры SAS держатся несколько иначе, нежели другие солдаты – создавалось впечатление, будто они пребывают в постоянной готовности к тому, что обстоятельства в любую минуту могут выйти из-под контроля. Вот почему он вообще дослушал до конца этого парня! И удивительно яркие добрые глаза цвета утреннего неба, сверкающие как драгоценные камни, были совершенно тут ни при чем. Как ни при чем были и высокие острые скулы, губы, для которых привычным действием было растянуться в улыбке, непослушные вихры темных волос, которые практически молили о правильной укладке. И уж точно дело было не в приятной и отчего-то знакомой тяжести его руки на плече Артура. 

Капитан прислушался к мнению этого парня только потому, что он был офицером SAS. Ни больше, ни меньше. И точка!

Артур потер переносицу, еще больше размазывая грязь по лицу. Ему просто необходимо узнать, кто был этот парень, и либо пойти на поводу у внезапно возникшего позыва «Боже мой, я должен поиметь это парня!», либо избегать его всеми возможными способами так долго, как это будет вообще возможно. Здесь компромиссов быть не может, только не в этом случае.

На полпути к казарме своего отряда Артура нагнала неожиданная мысль: если на базе есть тот, кто разбирается в радиооборудовании, то почему он не относится к специалистам связи и почему Артур не знал о его существовании?

Капитан, развернувшись, направился обратно к палатке интенданта с твердым намерением добиться от парня его идентификационные данные, где он расквартирован и к какому подразделению приписан. А там уж он разберётся, как присвоить его себе и опробовать. Здесь мысли пошли в совершенно неправильном направлении: Артуру пришлось себя одернуть и еще раз напомнить, что речь идет исключительно о полевых испытаниях, а не о постели - это стало бы настоящей ошибкой, особенно если Артур станет его командиром. Пендрагон собирался уже зайти внутрь палатки, но остановился, услышав голоса, доносящиеся изнутри. 

_Его_ голос. Тон, которым _он_ говорил, мало походил на тот, который он использовал в разговоре с Артуром.

\- Итак, дурачье, сейчас мне нужно быть в другом месте, поэтому только один раз покажу вам, как все правильно делать. Вы уверены, что это все модели, которыми вы располагаете?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил интендант. 

\- Хорошо. Каждый берет по одному устройству, и открывает крышку вот так… - последовала пауза, а затем раздраженный возглас. – Почему вы не заставляете солдат чистить их оборудование перед сдачей? Заставьте их снимать крышки и не ставьте своей подписи в графе приема, пока ребята не продемонстрируют вам безупречное состояние оборудования. Это постоянно действующая инструкция. 

\- Инструкции идут побоку, когда уставшие и вымотанные парни вламываются сюда прямо с задания. 

\- Полнейшая чушь. Заставьте их соблюдать правила, в противном случае я подам на вас рапорт за несоблюдение инструкций. Лучше повозиться полчаса, но оставить оборудование в пригодном для последующих использований состоянии, чем посреди военный операции получить совершенно непригодные для работы железные короба, так ведь? - тон был доброжелательным, даже дружелюбным, и убедительным, как шлепок по затылку – обидно, но совершенно не больно. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил интендант, обиды в голосе не было слышно.

В следующие несколько мгновений слышалось лишь приглушенное бормотание – солдат SAS осматривал вскрытые радиостанции, как вдруг послышался голос одного из младших сержантов: 

\- Спасибо, сэр. 

\- За что?

\- Вы спасли наши задницы от капитана, сэр. Он слегка…

\- Я не ставил перед собой цели спасти ваши задницы, - перебил солдат SAS, повышая голос. – По правде говоря, я с ним полностью согласен. Только посмотрите на это: уже третий радиопередатчик, который я вскрываю, и все они полностью бесполезны. Это только подтверждает, что вы, лентяи, пренебрегаете чисткой оборудования и сваливаете все это на плечи и без того загруженного интенданта. Так не может продолжаться. Слышите меня? Передайте это всем. Если до меня дойдет слух, что кто-то разыгрывает из себя избалованную девицу, я приду не к ним, я приду к вам, и вы пожалеете об этом.

Артур подавил смешок - тон незнакомца едва ли мог внушить страх или трепет, слишком много теплоты было в нем. Этот парень едва ли мог претендовать на звание самой ужасной страшилки для новичков этой базы - этот титул прочно закрепился за самим Артуром. Но перепуганный писк одного из младших сержантов заставил Артура призадуматься. 

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо, так-то лучше. Итак, следующий комплект. Открывать нужно с небольшим нажимом, но не сильно. Так, верно, видите этот клинышек? – тон парня слегка изменился - теперь он уже не отчитывал, он учил. Сейчас за тканевой перегородкой тихим, спокойным и очень терпеливым тоном незнакомый солдат объяснял, как правильно ухаживать за оборудованием. Никто из учителей Артура никогда в разговоре с ним не был столь терпеливым, для всех он был сыном Утера Пендрагона, а, значит, потенциально лучше прочих зеленых юнцов, а, значит, и ожидали от него всегда большего. Артур хотел уже зайти внутрь, понаблюдать за этим неожиданным уроком, просто постоять рядом … как вдруг тяжелый грузовик прогрохотал рядом, отрезвляя его. Он воспользовался шумом проезжающего транспорта, чтобы незаметно удалиться.

Пендрагон мысленно сделал заметку найти этого офицера SAS позже. Если уж он знает, как правильно вскрывать радиостанции и остальное оборудование, однозначно, он специалист. Артуру даже в голову не пришло, что это может быть тот самый специалист, которого ему пообещали – просто так ему повезти не может.

\- Капитан. 

Артур обернулся, чтобы увидеть Леона, догоняющего его и бросающего заинтересованные взгляды в сторону тента снабжения. 

\- Мне уже посылать за командой зачистки, чтобы прибрать все улики?

Артур был действителен настолько предсказуем? У него и в мыслях не было отрывать этим двум недотепам головы, только приложить их пару раз о что-то твердое, не больше.

\- Нет, - Артур покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, что не вмешайся этот горе-герой, в палатку действительно пришлось бы очищать от биологических следов. – Они все еще дышат. Сделай мне одолжение: завтра пошли пару ребят, пусть затребуют различное оборудование, вскроют его и удостоверятся, что оно все вычищено. Похоже, кое-кто из связистов сдает его просто так, не приводя в порядок и не вычищая.

\- Ты это серьезно? – Леон удивленно присвистнул. Это было нарушение с довольно-таки опасными последствиями: под угрозой оказывались жизни всех, кто находился на боевом задании с неисправным оборудованием, особенно, если это оборудование связи.

\- Похоже на то, - вздохнул Артур, прикидывая, сколько теперь официальных документов придется заполнить, не считая рапорта, в котором еще придется изложить всю путаницу с патрулями - на это уйдет вся ночь.

Гавейн догнал их рысью, как и обычно пышущий энергией, несмотря на десятикилометровый марш-бросок в полном обмундировании и постоянную готовность к атаке.

\- Наш парень прибыл, - начал он без всяких предисловий. – Заглянул в казарму, а там его рюкзак стоит в углу.

\- А он сам? – спросил Артур.

\- Он с Лэнсом, - ответил Леон, пожимая плечами. – По крайней мере, был. Я видел Лэнса при въезде на базу, он помогал переносить раненых на носилках, после чего скрылся где-то в районе медицинских палаток. Успел сказать только, что Эмрис заполняет документы, получает обмундирование и оборудование. Лэнс как раз собирался идти за ним, чтобы проводить в столовую.

\- Превосходно, - расплылся в улыбке Гавейн. – Мы будем доставать его все вместе, как большая счастливая семья.

Леон отвернулся, скрывая улыбку. Члены отряда «Экскалибур» ели всегда вместе, а значит Артур встретит этого олуха чуть быстрее, чем хотелось бы, кроме того, это подразумевало проведение допроса всеми членами «круглого стола», чего еще никому не удалось избежать. 

\- Боже, надеюсь, он не храпит. Роман храпел. Я уснуть не мог, - неожиданно пожаловался Гавейн. Под одинаковыми взглядами Леона и Артура он слегка смутился. – Что? Я сплю на соседней койке. У меня есть все права жаловаться.

\- Ты храпишь, - напомнил ему Артур. Его койка располагалась в другом конце казармы, но даже он слышал храп Гавейна столь же отчетливо, будто бы спал рядом с источником шума. Хотя и такое бывало: еще в старшей школе, до университета и армии, и это был тот звук, по которому он уж точно не стал бы скучать.

\- Я не храплю.

\- Ты ревешь будто осел, которому подпалили зад, - заметил Леон. 

\- Твоя _матушка_ не жаловалась, - возразил Гавейн.

\- Это потому, что она глуха как пробка.

Гавейн фыркнул. 

\- Так ты не видишь ничего предосудительного, в том, что она спала со мной?

\- Она спала со свиньями, почему бы ей не поспать с ослом? – спросил Леон, сделав глубокий вдох. – Не то чтобы ты пах лучше.

\- Кстати говоря, нам бы не помешало привести себя в порядок, - заметил Артур. 

\- Для него уже слишком поздно, - Леон указал на Гавейна. 

\- Ой!

\- Снаряжение снять, принять душ, и встречаемся в столовой в десять, - скомандовал Артур. – Убедитесь, чтобы все пришли. Мы заслужили плотный ужин после сегодняшней катастрофы.

Леон ускорил шаг: «Да, сэр».

Гавейн, дождавшись пока Леон не скроется в казарме, взял Артура за руку. 

\- Не терпится встретиться с новым парнишкой?

\- Хочу, чтобы это скорее закончилось. Одно из двух: или Эмрис окажется хотя бы в половину приличным бойцом, и мы сможем вернуться к активной службе, где нам самое место, или нам придется очень часто видеться с санитарами, - Артур устало потер шею. – Не стоит возлагать не него больших надежд, насколько хорош он может быть?

\- Лучше, чем ты думаешь, может быть? – предположил Гавейн. – Я тут поспрашивал о нем. Оказывается, он был на активной службе, пока его не перевели в «Художники» для обучения новых рекрутов.

\- Это не слишком обнадеживает, - застонал капитан. – Посмотри на уровень подготовки молодняка. Если он хоть как-то был связан и с их обучением…

Гавейн рассмеялся. 

\- Хорошо. Кинь в него топор и погляди, поймает ли. Сделай мне одолжение, тогда уж. Во что бы то ни стало, мне нужно выиграть пари, Перси и так уже обошел меня дважды. Не добивай его в первые десять дней, в таком случае у меня появится шанс хоть как-то отыграться.

________________________________________

 

После душа, переодевшись в свежую одежду, весь отряд собрался с столовой. К тому времени внутри было уже пусто, а ужин их дожидался только потому, что поваров предупредили об их прибытии, и те добавили еще мяса на сковороды. Болтали о всяких глупостях, не забывая при этом внимательно прислушиваться к шагам снаружи, дожидаясь появления обещанного связиста. Никто не хотел признаваться, но всем было любопытно, что такого из себя представляет этот Эмрис, который должен был стать их спасением от смертельной скуки.

Несколько голов повернулось в сторону двери (скорее это был откидной полог), когда в проеме появилась фигура. Высокий, загорелый и подтянутый Лэнс вошел внутрь, запустив пальцы в непослушные локоны. Все, в том числе и Артур, хотя он отказывался признаваться в этом даже самому себе, вытянули шеи стараясь рассмотреть того, кого привел Лэнс. 

Но он пришел один. 

\- А, это только ты, - протянул Персиваль.

\- Господи Иисусе, Лэнс, ты настолько жаждешь сорвать банк, что уже потерял беднягу? – поинтересовался Овайн. 

\- Я никогда бы так не поступил, - Лэнс, показав Овайну неприличный жест, направился к линии раздачи. Ребята подождут пока он не наполнит свой поднос едой и не объяснит работникам столовой, что еще рано сворачиваться: должен подойти еще один солдат, которого нужно будет накормить. 

\- Дайте место, - буркнул Лэнс, возвращаясь к столу с полным подносом. Он поставил его прямо напротив Артура, не дожидаясь, пока Герайнт или Персиваль уберут свои, к счастью, они успели вовремя. – Двигайся, Овайн, освободи немного места. Эмрис подойдет через пару минут.

\- Какой он? – спросил Гавейн, но пришлось вновь дожидаться, пока Лэнс не прожует нечто, заявленное как мясо, хотя на практике скорее всего бывшее желированным протеином. На базе как раз дожидалась поставки новых продуктов, многие уже начали скучать по настоящему мясу, но от еды никто не отказывался - здесь дураков не было. 

\- Энергичный, смышлёный, не задает глупых вопросов, - произнес Лэнс. – Приятный в общении, производит хорошее первое впечатление. Сами все увидите. 

\- У него ушло много времени оформить все документы и встать на довольствие, - сказал Артур. 

\- Я тут не при чем, - Лэнс пожал плечами, активно работая ложкой. – Майор Килгарра захотел его увидеть, как только он приземлится, и к тому времени, когда я его встретил, он уже направлялся в сторону казармы. Когда закончили сортировать поступивших раненных, встретил его, он как раз тащил полученные вещи в казарму, один Бог ведает, где он нашел столько дополнительных деталей к своей «коробке»…

Лэнс пожал плечами. 

Артур слушал, но, как и в отношении прочих вещей, он сделает свой вывод об Эмрисе, когда встретит его лично. Лэнс прекрасно разбирался в людях, но сам был не из тех, кто скажет хоть что-нибудь плохое о другом человеке, даже если искренне его ненавидит и презирает. Но для того, чтобы Лэнс кого-то возненавидел, должно было произойти нечто несусветное - этот парень любил абсолютно всех жителей этого грешного мира. 

Артур, размазав по подносу остатки картофельного пюре, больше напоминающее белые сопли, с силой швырнул ложку на стол и потер лицо руками. На какую-то долю секунды все разговоры за столом смолкли, Артур даже знал причину – его команда чувствовала на уровне инстинктов, когда лучше помолчать и дать своему командиру перевести дух. Опустив руки, Артур потряс головой, отмечая, что разговоры возобновились только для того, чтобы быть прерванными через пару секунд. 

\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, - раздался знакомый голос, именно его Артур слышал меньше часа назад, внутри все сжалось в тугой комок, будто у влюбленной школьницы. Пендрагон поднял глаза – перед ним предстал лейтенант Мерлин Эмрис, сверкающие синие глаза и обезоруживающая улыбка. Эмрис еще не заметил его - слишком много людей сидело за столом, слишком сложно было сконцентрироваться на ком-то конкретном. – Меня немного отвлекли по пути. Я — Мерлин Эмрис. 

Как по команде все повернулись к Артуру, признавая за ним право первым начать беседу. Артур открыл рот, и оттуда вылетели слова, смысл которых дошел до капитана несколько позже. 

\- «Отвлекли по пути» — это новый эвфемизм к словосочетанию «заблудиться»?

Эмрис пошатнулся, будто бы его огрели обухом по голове, но остался стоять на месте. Его зрачки расширились, глаза действительно походили на драгоценные камни, отметил вдруг для себя Артур. Искорка узнавания мелькнула в этих удивительных глазах, которые заблестели от этого только сильнее и будто бы наполнились золотым светом, широкая улыбка на лице лейтенанта дрогнула. Медленно он осмотрел всех сидящих за столом, рассматривая нашивки на их плечах, с каждой секундой все больше утверждаясь в мысли, что _этот_ и есть его новый командир. 

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил Эмрис, взял он себя в руки на удивление быстро, даже сам удивился. – Это вежливое обозначение ситуации: «Я встретил самого большого засранца Старого Света в палатке интенданта. Удержал его от того, чтобы он не сделал из себя еще большую задницу, и застрял с парой новобранцев и вымотанным интендантом, показывая им, как правильно поддерживать радиооборудование в надлежащем состоянии», сэр.

Слева от Артура закашлялся Леон, поперхнувшись куском какого-то овоща (технически это было брокколи, но больше походило на переваренный зеленый комок неведомо чего). Остальная часть отряда переводила недоумевающие взгляды от Артура к Мерлину и обратно, отчетливо понимая, что упустили что-то важное. Гавейн, в таких ситуациях соображающий лучше прочих, оценив всю ситуацию, отрыл рот, начиная говорить… как вдруг передумал. 

Артур призадумался. Эмрис сказал свое слово, в тоне у него не было ни враждебности, ни хвастовства, ни издевки. Улыбка на губах и все. Вне отряда существовало не так уж много людей, кому Артур разрешил бы говорить с собой в таком тоне, более того, не все осмелились бы, тем более дважды. Артур и сам не заметил, как поднялся на ноги. Все вокруг начали усиленно отводить глаза, подыскивая где бы спрятаться.

Все, за исключением Эмриса, который чувствовал себя весьма комфортно, стоя рядом с Лэнсом, и самого Лэнса, который продолжал планомерно поглощать свой ужин, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. 

\- Какая жалость, что из перечня наказаний за неподчинение изъяли пункт с заключением в колодки, - буркнул Артур. 

\- Действительно? – на какую-то секунду в голосе нового связиста послышался американский акцент, что весьма явно резало слух. Артур никак не мог понять: то ли парень действительно настолько глуп, что продолжает играть с огнем, то ли притворяется и пытается понять, насколько далеко можно зайти. – Всегда ведь можно отправить меня чистить туалеты в казармах, скоблить пол, стирать носки вперемешку с нижним бельем и заниматься всякой прочей ерундой, которой вы нагружаете вновь прибывших радистов. Не то чтобы я был большим фанатом всего этого, но если вам от этого полегчает, то…

Гавейн не выдержал первым: отвернувшись от стола, он, зажимая рот руками, согнулся пополам в приступе беззвучного смеха. 

\- А вы не знали? Это стандартные инструкции для специалистов связи, - ответил Артур, скрещивая руки на груди. 

Улыбка на лице Эмриса медленно перетекла в ухмылку, крайне вызывающую. 

\- Жду с нетерпением. 

Артур еще раз окинул подчиненного взглядом. В тенте у интенданта у него не было возможности как следует присмотреться к парню, но сейчас он прекрасно видел, что этот человек мало походил на типичного офицера SAS, а учитывая его специализацию, габариты Эмриса полностью выбивались из нормы. Специалисты связи должны были носить стандартную экипировку, плюс специальное оборудование для связи, а это было дополнительных тридцать или сорок фунтов веса (прим. переводчика - от 13,6 до 18,14 килограмм).

Быть может, этот доходяга жертвует сухим пайком, пытаясь облегчить свой рюкзак? И сколько голодных обмороков придется пережить Артуру только потому, что у Эмриса не осталось еды? Уже минус в его копилку. Обмундирование было подобрано по размеру, но по физическим параметрам Эмрис не шел ни в какое сравнение с остальными членами отряда. Худой до ужаса, будто пятнадцатилетний парнишка, который за лето неожиданно вырос, да так и не успел набрать мышечную массу. Только вот их новый радист застрял в этом состоянии надолго.

\- Уверен, что сможешь нам соответствовать?

\- Мы не узнаем этого, пока не проверим, - ответил Эмрис. 

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели в глаза друг другу, пока, наконец, Артур не покачал головой, призывая все кары небесные на голову одного вредного майора, который посчитал, что способен подыскать для его отряда лучшую кандидатуру, чем сам командир этого отряда, и медленно сел на место. 

\- Иди ешь, чего ждешь?

\- Да, сэр.

Команда, дождавшись, пока Эмрис не отойдет на безопасное расстояние, начала яростно перешептываться, надеясь выведать, что же произошло у интенданта. Артур разумеется молчал, он и не думал отвечать, но Леон–предатель произнес: 

\- Это о многом говорит: он остановил тебя от убийства тех сержантов и сумел пережить последствия. 

Овайн замахал рукой, привлекая внимания командира. 

\- Мы можем его оставить у нас? 

Даже яростный взгляд Артура, не сулящий ничего хорошего на завтрашней тренировке, не сумел остановить дружного хохота, раздавшегося за столом.


	5. Часть 5

Можно ли было, будучи в здравом уме, придумать ситуацию хуже? Внезапно обнаружить, что твой новый командир и умопомрачительный, крышесносный красавец, за которого и умереть не жалко, одно и тоже лицо. Это было ударом, и еще каким! А как прикажете спокойно принимать пищу, когда капитан не спускает с тебя глаз? Да у него из ушей того гляди пар повалит, и как он еще не лопнул?

У Мерлина возникло чувство, что у командира сложилось о нем свое собственное мнение, и даже если радист очень сильно постарается, все-равно не сможет опуститься на несколько позиций в рейтинге капитана Пендрагона - ниже уже просто некуда. Поэтому Эмрис решил делать то, что у него неплохо получалось: общаться с людьми. И это было хорошо, потому что, как выяснилось, у членов отряда к нему скопилось немало вопросов. Но для начала нужно было пережить знакомство. 

Голова гудела от обилия имен и военно-учетных специальностей, руку Мерлин тряс уже исключительно автоматически – слишком многим пришлось пожимать руки. В отряде все были равны, вне зависимости от рангов и того, кто отдавал приказы — у Пендрагона определенно был прирожденный талант к командованию. Когда он говорил — если он вообще говорил, потому что с момента возвращения Мерина с подносом он не проронил ни слова – все замолкали и слушали, не возникало никаких сомнений: ребята воспринимали его, как своего бесспорного лидера и готовы были следовать за ним в любое время дня и ночи. Но в тоже время в присутствии командира все члены отряда чувствовали себя очень расслаблено, будто бы они сидели не в столовой военной базы, а в обычном пабе лондонских закоулков, смеялись и шутили, словно после очередного сыгранного футбольного матча. 

Как-то сразу все они понравились Мерлину - это было настоящее братство, и единственное, что удерживало Эмриса от участия в живой дискуссии – жесткий, неодобрительный взгляд капитана, застывшего словно каменное изваяние.

Ланселот, невероятно харизматичный и безумно привлекательный, был медиком отряда. В будущем планировал стать доктором, уже после окончания службы в армии. Два года состоял в браке с очаровательной брюнеткой, чью фотографию он повсюду таскал с собой, даже в душ, так что у него было припрятано несколько копий. На вопрос про обручальное кольцо он ответил печальной улыбкой, но доверительно прошептал: «Она носит его, пока я не вернусь домой». Столько любви и тепла прозвучало в этих словах, что у Мерлина даже зубы свело. 

Леон, заместитель командира, спокойный и тихий, он представлял собой голос разума, к которому прислушивались все, за исключением Артура, разумеется, но Леона это мало волновало - командир он и есть командир. Любовная эпопея Леона длилась три года, девушка с темными волосами и пронзительными голубыми глазами с потрясающей внешностью выглядела опасно и пугающе даже на фотографии, продемонстрированной Леоном. Сидящие рядом парни проболтались, что в и жизни она была такой же.

Гавейн был просто писанным красавцем, на него можно было часами глазеть, пуская слюни. Короткие каштановые волосы, торчавшие во все стороны как и у Мерлина, вот только Гавейн выглядел намного эффектнее. Он был из тех мужчин, что не пропускали ни одной юбки, да и брюк тоже. Дружелюбный, гиперактивный, слегка сумасшедший он сидел рядом с Артуром, будто бы последний контролировал его поведение, потому и боялся выпустить подчиненного из поля зрения. Улыбчивый и говорливый, этого непоседу с трудом можно было представить со снайперской винтовкой в руках. 

Еще были Овайн и Персиваль, Джерейнт, Гэлехэд и все остальные в количестве пятнадцати человек, не считая Мерлина. Как-то внезапно получилось так, что Мерлин узнал о своих новых сослуживцах гораздо больше, чем о ком либо другом в армии, за исключением Уилла, конечно. А еще был Артур, Капитан Задница собственной персоной, который не выдохнул ни слова в те моменты, когда возникали неловкие паузы в разговоре. Артур был занят исключительно протиранием скамьи собственными брюками, сложив руки на столе. Он лишь смотрел.

\- Что насчет тебя, Мерлин? – «лейтенант» очень быстро превратился просто в «Эмриса», а потом и в «Мерлина», формальности отбросили в первые же тридцать секунд знакомства. Вопрос задал Гавейн, и он же, загадочно подмигивая, добавил. – Дома тебя осталась дожидаться красотка?

\- Меня? Была парочка, но все осталось далеко в прошлом. Ты, я подозреваю, находишься в более выгодном положении. Я собираюсь вернуться к приборостроению и инженерным технологиям, вот только пока не решил: подамся в университет, чтобы в будущем прибавить к своему имени пару буковок, или окунусь в научно-исследовательские разработки, чтобы строить действительно классные игрушки. 

\- Классные игрушки, определенно, - сказал Овайн. - Правильные игрушки могут гарантировать и славу, и деньги.

\- Тебе просто нравится все взрывать, - заметил Персиваль. Овайн был специалистам по взрывам, хотя он не раз признавался, что гораздо больше времени у него уходит на разминирование, нежели непосредственно на взрывы. Мерлин оглядел своих новых сослуживцев, все они, кроме Лэнса, говорили так, будто уже решили, чем будут заниматься в гражданской жизни, будто уже получили предложение по трудоустройству, но в детали не вдавались 

\- Кто-нибудь ждет тебя дома? – поинтересовался Леон, улучив момент, когда говорливый Гавейн был занят пережёвыванием пищи. 

\- Нет-нет, никто, - ответил Мерлин, пожимая плечами. Уж точно никакая девушка его не дожидается, не считая мамы. Его самые долгие отношения с девушкой по имени Фрея длились всего два месяца, но дело было еще в старшей школе, да и самой Фрее эти отношения были нужны только для того, чтобы заставить другого парня ревновать. Мерлин к этому относился абсолютно нормально: с девушками у него не ладилось, это факт. С последним своим парнем Эмрис расстался вечность назад, когда подписал контракт с армией, и если забыть о двух спонтанных эпизодах секса с какими-то незнакомцами за все это время, Мерлин вел жизнь монаха. 

Очень неудовлетворенного монаха, нужно заметить. 

Нужно постараться игнорировать все еще пялящегося на него капитана. С одной стороны, армия была своего рода _работой_ , а не кондитерским магазином. С другой – Артур был его командиром. Удача Мерлина не безгранична: да, он дождался перевода на активную службу, более того — получил назначение в отряд «Экскалибур», и все это за один раз, вряд ли стоило ожидать, что светловолосый и невероятно красивый Артур Пендрагон предпочитает видеть мужчин в своей постели, нежели женщин. Была еще одна проблема: Артур был его командиром. Так вещи не делаются. 

\- Слышал, тебя подстрелили, - произнес вдруг Персиваль.

Мерлин едва не подавился вязкой зеленой овощной массой. Кое-как откашлявшись, он спросил: 

\- Где ты это слышал?

\- О… - Перси изменился в лице, будто бы пытаясь вспомнить, кто пустил такой слух, он махнул рукой, обвиняюще указывая пальцем на Гавейна. 

Все обернулись к виновнику переполоха. 

\- Что? Почему все на меня так смотрят? – парень попытался выглядеть максимально невинно, что не слишком-то ему удалось. – Я слышал это из очень надежного источника. 

\- Ростом пять футов пять дюймов, с кубиками по всему… - спросил Галехэд, указывая на собственную грудь. – И работает в офисе майора?

\- Ты тоже знаком с Мэтти?! – воскликнул Гавейн, похабно улыбаясь, однако Мерлина он одарил извиняющимся взглядом. – Он посмотрел для меня твой файл. 

Голос вдруг подал Артур: 

\- Что еще было в его файле?

Гавейн пожал плечами, махнув вилкой в воздухе, 

\- Даже не знаю. Мы не слишком далеко продвинулись после «о боже мой, это так возбуждающе, он получил пулевое ранение!». А потом были несколько заняты … ну, вы понимаете. 

\- Боже, Гавейн, - сказал Персиваль. – А как же Марша из военно-полевого госпиталя американского подразделения?

\- Марша… - парень задумался, силясь что-то вспомнить. – О, Марша! Это было всего лишь один раз. Тем более выяснилось, что она замужем. 

Мерлин постарался не выказывать своего удивления от таких откровений Гавейна, но с некоторым облегчением заметил, что члены команды лишь качали головами и закатывали глаза, будто бы подобные демарши сослуживца были вполне обыденным делом, и они куда больше бы удивились, реши мужчина остепениться. Мерлин скрыл усмешку за очередной ложкой вязкой бурды, стараясь не придавать большого значения вкусу, поняв вдруг, что несколько мужчин следили за ним, опасаясь его реакции.

Свое первоначальное желание сказать им, что беспокоиться не о чем, Мерлин попридержал: первая ночь в казарме «Экскалибура» - не самое подходящее время для откровений касательно сексуальных предпочтений. Эмрис отправил в рот еще несколько ложек еды; если и были минусы в этом переводе, так это кормежка. Но об этом лучше молчать, не такая уж хорошая идея начинать службу с жалоб. 

\- И? – спросил Артур, поднимая бровь. – Ты был ранен?

Эта бровь, решил Эмрис, должна быть отнесена к запрещенному оружию. Положив вилку на стол, он тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Мое предыдущее место службы – 21-й полк, отделении Е, преподавал криптографию, кибер-взлом и телекоммуникации, еще «охотился» на новобранцев в поле, бегал их искать и спасать, если они терялись.

Леон присвистнул, Гавейн был явно впечатлен, а Лэнс смотрел так, будто бы не ожидал от Мерлина подобного. 

\- Вряд ли это то место, где меня могли подстрелить, а если и так, то я уж точно не признался бы, - улыбнулся Эмрис.

А вот Артур видимо заскучал, даже не пытался делать вид, что ему интересен разговор. 

\- До этого, - продолжил Мерлин, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не опустить руки под стол и вытереть вспотевшие ладони о брюки, - я служил в отделении Д 22-ого полка. 

Мерлин намеренно не назвал обозначение своего бывшего отряда. Год прошел, а воспоминания были еще очень свежи, не хотелось будить ночью всех в расположении из-за очередного кошмара. 

\- Что произошло?

\- Снайпер, - ответил Мерлин и замолчал. Он проходил через это уже тысячу раз, воспоминания практически впечатались в его память навечно. Даже если ему везло и кошмары он не запоминал, то просыпался в холодном поту, крича Лукасу, чтобы тот пригнулся, или Марку, чтобы он убрал свою задницу подальше от линии огня, или МакКею, чтоб он выбросил это, но тот уже ничего не слышал из-за взрыва гранаты, которую не успел вовремя отбросить. Потом уже Мерлин помнил только что-то красное и темноту, поглощающую его, и теплый пульсирующий поток, выбивающийся из его груди, пуля угодила ровно в то место, где заканчивался бронежилет. Пуля прошла в каком-то сантиметре от сердца, какой-то сантиметр, сантиметр... 

Мерлин помнил, как использовал заклинание, чтобы их накрыл песчаный шторм, отрезая от повстанцев. Он помнил раздирающее душу желание найти и узнать, кто отдал приказ их отряду отправиться именно на _эту_ позицию именно в это время, хотелось найти этого ублюдка, сомкнуть руки на его шее и душить, душить, пока не занемеют пальцы. Он помнил пулю в груди, но не помнил взрыва мины, которая разорвалась сразу после того, как он упал на землю, не помнил он и попадания шрапнели, которая оставила шрамы на руках и ногах. К тому моменту, когда он потерял сознание, большая часть его отряда была мертва. Выживших в этой мясорубке были единицы.

Ему повезло, невероятно чудовищно повезло. Уилл, бывший в тот момент в патруле с другим отрядом, услышал по рации о произошедшем и убедил своего командира оставить патрулирование, и сделав крюк в тридцать километров, выйти на позиции обстрелянного отряда. Повстанцев уже и след простыл, когда они прибыли на место побоища. 

\- Получил по первое число, - сказал Мерлин с натянутой улыбкой, больше похожей на гримасу. Эту гримасу члены отряда «Экскалибур» прекрасно знали, потому некоторые просто опустили глаза, а кто-то понимающе кивнул головой. Молчание затянулось, повисла неловкая пауза.

\- Это еще что, - буркнул Гавейн с каменным лицом, поднимая руку и демонстрируя залепленный пластырем палец. – Я вот бумагой порезался. 

Ответом ему был хор стонов, раздавшихся со всех концов стола, кое-кто даже запустил в виновника остатки ужина, и даже Артур – каменное изваяние имени капитана Пендрагона – не выдержал и двинул Гавейна локтем под ребра. Кто-то произнес: 

\- Боже, Гавейн, ты такой засранец! 

\- Ничего вы не понимаете, - запричитал Гавейн, все еще держа палец на весу. – Это мой указательный палец, я им на пусковой крючок жму, знаете ли! Как я буду прикрывать ваши задницы с травмированным пальцем? Мне положена компенсация по утрате трудоспособности или еще что. А еще лучше — длительный отпуск до полного выздоровления. Может остаться шрам, а мы ведь хотим избежать этого, иначе измениться скорость моей реакции, а это не шутки. Вы, ребята, должны лучше заботиться обо мне. 

Мерлин не удержался и разразился смехом. Сейчас Гавейн безумно напоминал Уилла, а в последнее время только у него получалось повышать Эмрису настроение. 

Вскорости их выставили из столовой, время было уже позднее. Кое-кто из отряда отправился вперед, пара человек собиралась еще успеть в душ, надеясь, что там осталось хоть немного горячей воды, но большая часть отряда шла за Артуром, который вполуха прислушивался к беседе Мерлина и Лэнса, идущих чуть позади. Хотя медик по большей части молчал – сил ни у кого уже не было, был долгий день, сейчас всем хотелось скорее добраться до постелей. Мерлин все еще пребывал в воспоминаниях, коря себя, что не был достаточным быстрым, чтобы спасти своих ребят от уничтожения.

Он должен был понять, что что-то идет не так. Должен был сделать хоть что-то. И сделал бы, если бы не его параноидальный страх раскрыть свой секрет. 

Сколько же этих «мог» и «должен был» скопилось за этот год, но сейчас уже ничего нельзя было изменить. 

\- Насколько плохо все было? – спросил тихо Лэнс, но несколько человек поблизости – Гавейн, Леон и даже Артур, замедлили шаг, поворачивая головы так, чтобы лучше был слышен ответ Мерлина. Последний вовсе не возражал. 

\- Плохо, - ответил он, наконец. – Нас вообще не должно было быть там. Это был кромешный ад эпических размеров. 

Это не относилось ни к его отряду, ни к погибшим ребятам, ни к тому, что сам едва не отправился к праотцам. То, что случилось потом – было агонией. Когда он немного окреп, чтобы сидеть в инвалидном кресле и не шататься, он давал показания военному трибуналу, который все пытался докопаться, что пошло не так, потому что в командном центре все только и делали, что перекладывали вину друг на друга. Человеку, который отдал им приказ, попросту стукнули по рукам и сказали больше так не делать, ничего боле.

Эта мысль, казалось, летала в воздухе, потому что Леон вдруг спросил: 

\- Виновные понесли наказание?

\- А сам как думаешь? – задал вопрос Эмрис, и как он ни старался, скрыть горечь в голосе ему не удалось. 

Никто ему не ответил.

Двое уже лежали в своих постелях, несколько человек готовилось ко сну, когда еще трое, мокрых после душа, забежали внутрь, стремясь скорее попасть в тепло казармы, ежась от ночного холода пустыни. Мерлин занялся своим «необходимым минимумом», у каждого существовало свое понимание, но когда у тебя есть тридцать секунд на сборы – хорошо, если все под рукой и ты готов к использованию. 

Потому Мерлин аккуратно извлек из кармана свертки с микросхемами и транзисторами, которые получил от интенданта еще днем. «Коробку» размером не больше ящика для бумаг и более прямоугольную с передней стороны он поставил себе на колени, и вынув свой набор инструментов, открыл. 

Любой хороший специалист по связи настраивал и собирал «коробку» под себя, а если подобное устройство попадало в руки противника, то для него это был настоящий сундук с сокровищами, если он для начала поймет, как она работает. Последнее, чего хотел бы Мерлин, это чтобы одна из его «коробок» оказалась в руках врагов, поэтому он решил начать с полной перенастройки управления, чтобы для каждого, кто не знаком с его уловками и обманками, было невозможно воспользоваться устройством. 

Когда с этим было покончено, Эмрис занялся проверкой соединений. Увлеченный делом он и не заметил, сколько времени потратил на все это, хотя до конца работы было еще далеко. Нужны были еще детали, увеличительное стекло и припой, нужно было собрать еще несколько карт, но пользоваться «коробкой» можно было и сейчас. С внутренней стороны панели переключателей нужно было еще нацарапать руну и наложить заклинание, чтобы сделать устройство устойчивым к физическим повреждениям и сделать его песко- и водонепроницаемым, да и вообще непроницаемым для всего, но все это могло подождать, пока Мерлин не окажется в менее публичном месте, где никто не заинтересуется его бормотанием на непонятном языке и святящимися золотом глазами. 

К тому времени, когда он закрыл «коробку» и огляделся, свет в казарме был уже потушен, все, за исключением двоих, уже мирно спали, похрапывая. Бодрствовали лишь сам Мерлин и Капитан Задница, который, сидя за своим столом, подперев голову одной рукой, что-то писал.

Желтый свет, падающий от лампы, превратил волосы блондина в нечто мягкое и притягательное. Не находись Мерлин в другом конце казармы и не отвлекись он на храп Гавейна, обязательно подошел бы и запустил руку в эти волосы. Пока Эмрис упаковывал свои инструменты и задвигал «коробку» под койку, Артур отложил ручку и потер лицо руками, выпрямляя спину и затекшую шею.

Мерлин поспешил отвернуться, собирая оставшиеся на постели детали – спать на них было малоприятным занятием. Забравшись под одеяло и потянувшись, чтобы выключить лампу, он еще раз бросил взгляд на Артура, и, за мгновение до того, как вольфрам в стеклянной колбе перестал передавать электрические разряды, их глаза встретились. 

Артур сразу отвернулся с виноватым выражением на лице, будто бы его поймали с поличным. Поднялся на ноги, собрал свои бумаги, и дернул за шнур на лампе с такой силой, что та едва не опрокинулась. Капитан не издал ни звука, пока возился в темноте, снимая ботинки и стаскивая брюки перед тем, как забраться под одеяло, и Мерлин не успокоился, пока не услышал размеренное дыхание Артура. 

Он не мог не задаться вопросом. 

_Что это было?_


	6. Часть 6

Одно рутинное патрулирование следовало за другим, и отчеты Артура все больше становились похожими на копии одного и того же документа. 

Отложив ручку, он потер лицо, тяжело вздыхая. На такое грех было жаловаться. Патрулирования были скучными и предсказуемыми, но у его команды появлялось время приноровится к их новому радисту, который на деле оказался действительно _специалистом_ по связи и сумел вписаться в команду в кратчайшие сроки. Мерлин знал, как работают вещи, выполнял установленные правила и воспринимал свою работу всерьез. 

За исключением тех случаев, когда он ронял вещи, поскальзывался или спотыкался на ровном месте, и только благодаря невероятной удаче все обходилось без поломок, самопроизвольных выстрелов из оружия и оставления позиций.

В отличие от всех остальных, занимающих его должность, в том числе и Романа, Мерлин приходился ко двору всюду, где появлялся. Очаровывал людей направо и налево, что даже Лэнсу было не под силу. Мерлин обладал своим собственным уникальным обаянием, и это раздражало Артура невероятно. Ведь он втайне надеялся, что Эмрис не пройдет проверку на коммуникабельность.

Но вот кого Мерлин и вправду настроил против себя, так это только Артура.

Персонал, работающий в столовой, оставлял для Мерлина кусочки повкуснее, а он, в свою очередь, с охотой делился едой с остальными членами команды - вот почему места рядом с Эмрисом стали пользоваться бешеной популярностью. Местные дети, что умудрялись пробираться на базу без особых проблем, таскались за Мерлином, уговаривая его погонять с ними мяч, даже если он был в этом настоящим профаном. Подобные мероприятия привлекали зрителей, многие приветствовали Мерлина, и он всегда… всегда, подходил к ним, выслушивал пару шуток и возвращался обратно. Очень скоро Мерлин обзавелся своей собственной сетью информаторов, весьма эффективной, следует сказать, не прикладывая для этого особых усилий. 

Отряд _любил_ Мерлина. Ребята болтали с ним и приглашали принять участие в вечерних посиделках с колодой карт – в этом Мерлин был полностью безнадежен, но порой и ему удавалось сорвать банк. Они брали его с собой в ближайший городок, на черный рынок; ни один военнослужащий не должен был там появляться, а тем более, хоть что-то покупать, но все равно туда ходили. А когда узнали, что Эмрис владеет пятью языками, в том числе и одним из местных диалектов и обладает талантом торговаться – ребята стали обращаться к нему за помощью в покупке той или иной редкой вещички, вроде банки чая, оставленного на столе Артура, который чудом удалось отыскать Мерлину. 

Артур его принял - это был его любимый сорт. Личные запасы подошли к концу еще несколько дней назад, и оставалось еще больше двух суток до прибытия новой посылки. Гавейн попытался присвоить лавры себе, но Леон рассказал, что видел, как Мерлин оставил сверток на горе бумаг на столе Артура, так, чтобы его невозможно было не заметить. Это сообщение Артур выслушал, только хмыкнув в конце, но мрачное настроение не оставляло его до конца дня. Он не желал, чтобы Мерлин начинал ему нравиться. Это была глупая идея: привязываться к брюнету, когда еще было неясно, останется Мерлин в отряде или нет. 

Артур старался приблизить этот момент всеми силами, выискивая вину в каждом действии Эмриса. А это было ох как не просто.

Физическая подготовка Мерлина была на высшем уровне: несмотря на его телосложение, утренние марш-броски давались ему легко, вес его рюкзака был таким же, как у всех остальных. Свое оборудование он содержал в идеальном состоянии, даже учитывая песок, который умудрялся забиваться к каждую щель, вне зависимости от того как плотно был застегнут вход в казарму. Эмрис не был непревзойденным стрелком вроде Гавейна (равных Гавейну вообще не существовало), но навыки стрельбы были на уровне. В искусстве крав-мага* радист сильно уступал остальным членам отряда, но он умудрялся так сгибать свое тело, используя повороты дзюдо и удары айкидо, что это было физически невозможно. 

Не стоит и говорить, что сотворила эта невероятная гибкость с воображением Артура. Об этом даже вспоминать было неудобно. 

А дальше – хуже. Мерлин помогал всем и каждому, кому мог. Когда он заканчивал выполнять свои обязанности, то отправлялся на поиски того, кому нужно подсобить, а потом они уже вместе шли на выручку к другим, и так далее до тех пор, пока весь отряд не закончит свои дневные обязанности. Это явление все набирало обороты, и кончилось все тем, что Пендрагону пришлось выбить им дополнительное время в тренажерном зале только для того, чтобы оградить их от лишних проблем и праздного шатания.

Исходя из документов, Мерлин был чудо как хорош, за тем небольшим исключением, что Артур вообще _не видел_ его документов, и вряд ли когда увидит. Его дело было засекречено, виной тому было несколько сверхсекретных операций, в которых принимал участие Эмрис (эту информация разболтал вездесущий Гавейн, сам Мерлин просто промолчал). 

Брюнет легко сходился с людьми, с отрядом, и это была палка о двух концах: если вдруг выяснится, что он из себя представляет на самом деле, то люди, положившиеся на него, будут сильно разочарованы, если окажется, что Эмрис не оправдал их ожиданий. 

Вот почему Артур держал в отношениях с Мерлином постоянную дистанцию, вот почему он едва ли сказал связисту с десяток слов, вот почему, даже не смотря на то, что в столовой он сидел прямо посередине их стола, напротив Мерлина, он никогда не угощался лишним кусочком мяса, тушеной морковкой (которую весьма любил) или лишним куском пирога, игнорируя даже тот факт, что все это всегда лежало на той стороне подноса, которая была ближе к Артуру, будто было бы приготовлена специально для командира.

Будто _взятка._

Артур хмыкнул, но коробку с чаем оставил там, где он ее и нашел, нетронутой. Чашечку чая хотелось неимоверно, но не такой ценой. Открыть банку означало капитулировать, чего никак нельзя было допускать.

Полог тента отодвинули, и, конечно же, внутрь вошел Мерлин, возвращающийся из палатки интенданта, где он несколько часов помогал последнему привести в порядок оборудование. Подмышкой он держал несколько коробок - наверняка выцыганил себе запасные детали, а на ладони нес нечто настолько бережно, будто это было хрупкое стекло. С порога он начал озираться по сторонам, выискивая что-то. 

\- Снова отлыниваешь от работы, _Мерлин_? – Поинтересовался Артур, понимая, что его заносит.

Огромные голубые глаза уставились прямо на Артура, они будто бы светилсь в темноте палатки. То, что он нес в руках, было быстро спрятано в ладони, длинные пальцы плотно обхватили драгоценную ношу. Рот приоткрылся от неожиданности в немом вопросе _"О Боже, этот рот"_ , брови поползли вверх - вообще у Эмриса был вид человека, которого застали врасплох. 

За последние пару недель Артур успел неплохо изучить и составить даже целый каталог выражений лица Мерлина. Если это и было странным или пугающим, и даже если то, что Артур тратит так много времени, желая разгадать парня, напоминало преследование и одержимость со стороны Пендрагона, но последний предпочитал не забивать себе этим голову. 

Он вообще старался много не думать о Мерлине, проблема была лишь в том, что у него это не получалось вовсе. 

\- Прошу прощения, что? – спросил Мерлин, захлопывая рот. Парень набычился, всем своим видом выражая убежденность в том, что он не сделал ничего дурного, а Артур уж точно ничего и никак доказать не сможет. 

\- Работа, знаешь ли. Поручения, которые я дал тебе этим утром? Не мог же ты, в самом деле, закончить помогать интенданту с оборудованием, - Артур чувствовал некоторую вину, поручая Эмрису то, что обычно вменялось в обязанности новобранцам, но раз за разом оправдывался в собственных глазах, говоря, что старается услать связиста подальше, пока тот так или иначе не навредил «Экскалибуру». Вот почему Мерлину поручались пустяковые задания, вроде подсчета количества коробок, которые лежали в других коробках. 

\- Сделано, - отрапортовал Эмрис, плотно сжимая губы _"О Боже, эти губы!"_ и поднимая брови с видом человека, донельзя довольным собой. 

\- Отнеси вещи в прачечную тогда, - произнес капитан, указывая на корзину с грязным бельем, скопившимся после тренировки. Мерлин, окинув взглядом корзину, вновь посмотрел на командира, будто бы спрашивая: _«Действительно? Ты посылаешь меня в прачечную?»._

\- Разве новобранцы перестали собирать вещи для стирки? – спросил Мерлин. И вправду, раз в день дежурные проходили по казармам и собирали грязные вещи, но сейчас Артура это мало интересовало, он искал лишь предлог услать Эмриса с глаз долой. 

\- Я прошу _тебя_ сделать это. 

Мерлин открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать, но решил все-таки не высказываться. Молча он подошел к своей койке и сбросил на покрывало все свои сокровища, развернулся и на обратном пути к выходу захватил мешок с вещами для стирки. Закидывая мешок на плечо, он что-то пробурчал себе под нос. 

\- Что это было? – поинтересовался Артур.

\- Ничего, сэр, - ответил Эмрис с неприкрытым сарказмом в голосе, издевательски растягивая гласные в обращении к командиру. 

Артур поднялся на ноги, принимая вызов, понимая, что вот… он дождался именно того момента, когда от неугодного подчиненного можно будет избавиться. Нужно лишь дожать Мерлина, еще чуть-чуть. 

\- Нет, точно нет. Не ври мне, Мерлин. Что ты сказал? 

Парень застыл, раздумывая, не лучше ли ему промолчать, но передумал: он дошел до ручки. 

\- Я сказал, что вы невыносимый заносчивый засранец!

Артур сделал несколько шагов вперед. 

\- Это все? Или есть еще что сказать?

Эмрис, прищурившись, отступил назад. 

\- Вы провоцируете меня нарочно, так ведь? Надеетесь, что я выдам что-то неприемлемое не в том месте и не в то время, и у вас появится шанс вышвырнуть меня из казармы, а следом полетят и все мои вещи. 

Артур, скрестив руки на груди, ждал. 

Мерлин, резко шагнув вперед, нарушив личное пространство Пендрагона, но тот не отшатнулся, отметил про себя только, что Мерлин, оказывается, на пару дюймов выше его самого, но сейчас это не играло особой роли – парень слегка согнулся под тяжестью мешка. 

\- Послушайте, я не лизал никому задницы, чтобы меня оставили на сидячей работе и определили учить новобранцев SAS, и я буду не я, если позволю самому большому засранцу на всей базе выставить меня отсюда, даже если он — мой капитан. Все, чего я хотел – вернуться на активную службу, я не просил переводить меня в «Экскалибур», и уж точно не жаждал видеть Вас в роли своего командира, но случилось то, что случилось. Но это именно то, чего я хочу, это то место, которому я принадлежу, и если вы не возражаете… - глаза полыхали яростью, в голубой радужке появились золотые всполохи, а Артур только и мог думать, насколько потрясающе выглядит Мерлин в гневе. А Мерлин, сделав глубокий вздох, взял себя в руки и уже совершенно спокойно закончил:

\- …если Вы не возражаете, то уйдите прочь с моего пути. Мне еще нужно попасть в прачечную. 

И вышел, оттолкнув Артура плечом со своего пути. А тот так и остался стоять на месте, глядя туда, где еще секунду назад стоял парень. Отголосок сожаления всколыхнулся где-то глубоко внутри, постепенно подбираясь все ближе и сжимая горло.

Нужно абстрагироваться от этого. Артур вернулся к бумагам, но вскоре обнаружил, что уже некоторое время сидит и разглядывает жестяную коробку с чаем. Схватив коробку, он сжал ее так сильно, что пальцы заболели, а костяшки стали белее листа бумаги. Замахнулся и отправил коробку в полет по казарме, да так, что руку едва не вывихнул в суставе. 

Командир сумел накарябать только пару слов в своем последнем отчете, как вдруг внутрь ворвались Леон на пару с Лэнсом. 

\- Сэр? Что-то неладное творится. 

Неладное и впрямь творилось. Отряд попал под массированный огонь в ущелье, в тридцати километрах от ближайших развалин города, в долине, испещренной катакомбами и пещерами, глубоко в той зоне, где авиация не могла обеспечить поддержку. В соответствии с последним полученным донесением отряд был окружен со всех сторон и обстреливался тремя разными группами повстанцев, располагающих достаточной боевой мощью и в количестве достаточном, чтобы разбить целую армию, если против них вздумают посылать армию. 

Артура не интересовало, с какой целью злосчастный отряд вообще туда занесло, он знал одно: «Экскалибур» должен будет вывести бедняг в безопасное место.

\- Капитан Пендрагон, - обратился к нему один из майоров, - вашу команду забросят с севера. Ваша задача: обнаружить, вызволить и сопроводить в безопасную зону, откуда вас заберет авиация. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Артур. Краем уха он слышал, как раздавали распоряжения еще нескольким отрядам, но выходило так, что его команда будет единственной, которую направят непосредственно в зону боевых действий.

Леон ждал его снаружи, в обычной ситуации весь отряд ждал бы его снаружи, но сейчас был не тот случай. Подробности предстоящей операции не разглашались, за пределами штаба было известно лишь, что одной из команд понадобилась помощь. Сообщать подробности по радио было глупо – сообщение легко могли перехватить. Членов команды он соберет по пути к казарме, там он все и объяснит, заодно появится время продумать план.

Рядом с Леон дожидался Гавейн, а из-за угла к ним уже спешил Лэнс. Ничего удивительного, вся база стояла на ушах, военнослужащие сновали туда-сюда, сложно было пропустить подобное оживление. 

\- Итак, задача перед нами поставлена. Собираем парней, у нас высадка в ущелье.

\- Мы слышали, - ответил Гавейн таким тоном, что становилось понятным: слышал он от одного из своих источников. И Артур был готов поклясться: на данный момент Гавейн знает обо всей этой ситуации гораздо больше него самого, и это не могло не вызывать раздражения. 

\- Если ребята еще не в казарме, то по пути туда, я всех оповестил, - сказал Леон. Только сейчас Артур заметил, что на плече у Лэнса висит большая сумка с дополнительными медикаментами – уже успел получить. 

\- Я не видел Мерлина, - заметил медик. 

\- Всех, кроме Мерлина, - уточнил Леон. Мы не знаем, где он. На складе оборудования сообщили, что он уже ушел, и не похоже, что в казарме он тоже появлялся. 

Артур проигнорировал невысказанный вопрос: «А не видел ли ты Мерлина?», лишь фыркнул. 

\- Если его не будет на взлетном поле через десять минут – отправляемся без него. 

\- Без связиста?! – воскликнул Леон с ужасом в голосе. – Господи Иисусе, Артур, в ущелье и без Мерлина? Это самоубийство!

\- Нам не нужен Мерлин. Справимся и без него, - ответил Пендрагон, стискивая зубы. Леон и Лэнс, пораженные заявлением, остановились на месте, как вкопанные, и Артур чувствовал, как их взгляды прожигают дыры в его затылке, пришлось обернуться. – Чего вы ждете? Ходу!

Гавейн, оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто не видит с силой ударил командира по руке. 

\- Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так? – зашипел он тихо. – Одно дело вести себя, как полный придурок по отношению к новенькому члену отряда, и совершенно другое – обращаться со всеми нами, как с куском дерьма. Что ты сделал с Мерлином? Где он?

\- Мне-то откуда знать?

Гавейн схватил Артура за грудки притянул его к себе, а затем спиной впечатал его в крышку силового щитка, приютившегося меж двух палаток. Артур, крякнув, обхватил руками запястья оппонента, пытаясь вырваться, но этого и не требовалось: Гавейн уже отпустил его, но в следующее мгновение снова толкнул его о щиток. 

\- Чего ты хочешь добиться? Убить всех нас? Это ущелья, Артур! Идти туда без человека разбирающегося в связи? Нам нужен Мерлин.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – спросил Артур, отталкивая подчиненного с пути. – Мерлин всего лишь очередной придурок, который наложит в штаны при первом же намеке на опасность. 

\- До сих пор он неплохо справлялся!

\- Ага, справлялся – спорил с торгашами на рынке, гонял мяч с местными пацанами и травил шутки со всеми подряд. Ну прямо Рэмбо. Он не нюхал пороху, и я уверен – он станет для нас мертвым грузом, когда размажет собственные мозги о первый попавшийся булыжник. Мне не нужен очередной Роман.

\- Роман был настоящим уродом, - заметил Гавейн. – Мерлин - нет. И он бывал на заданиях раньше…

\- Но не с нами, - отрезал Артур. 

\- По крайней мере четыре человека на этой базе знают Мерлина по старым временам, Артур! Четверо! И они видели его в действии. Я связался кое с кем из его прошлых сослуживцев, и…

\- Послушай, это не то время и место, просто иди собирайся, Гавейн, - сказал капитан, перебивая вновь, не желая слушать ничего больше. 

\- … они все уверены: они не топтали бы эту землю сегодня, если бы не Эмрис! Черт возьми, Артур! Почему ты не можешь просто _выслушать_?

Артур продолжал идти. Он заскочил в казарму, чтобы забрать свое снаряжение, проверил оружие, и встретил остальных членов отряда уже на взлетном поле, где лопасти вертолета уже разрезали воздух. Второй пилот передал ему еще несколько распоряжений, которые только что получил, пока члены команды занимали свои места – высаживаться они должны были двумя группами. 

Возрастающий рев мотора заставил Артура повысить голос, чтобы его приказы услышали. Его ребята ответили лишь несколькими кивками головы, в глаза никто из них не смотрел. Дело было вовсе не в предвкушении предстоящей заварушки или в выбросе адреналина в кровь, дело было в том, что его команда заняла сторону Мерлина.

В пору было крикнуть своим людям, чтобы они очнулись и стряхнули с себя это… это заклятье, которое чертов идиот наложил на них, но устраивать сцену на глазах у всего взлетного поля не хотелось. Он молча взобрался в вертолет, занял свое обычное место, сунув снаряжение под скамью, и по второму кругу проверил свое оружие. Леон, Лэнс, Овайн, Персиваль, да вообще все старались на него не смотреть: преувеличенно увлеченно болтали между собой, смотрели в окно или вообще в пол. 

Артур, надев наушники, протянутые вторым пилотом, услышал за треском голос первого пилота: 

\- Порядок! Ваши все собрались, капитан?

\- Ждем еще одного, - ответил Пендрагон, понимая, что Гавейна среди присутствующих нет. Дождаться Гавейна было необходимо, отправляться в Ущелья без своего лучшего стрелка было никак нельзя. 

Уже через мгновение внутрь вертолета влез Гавейн, проворно прокладывая себе путь, избегая смотреть в сторону командира. Следом за ним шел Мерлин. 

Настроение в кабине вертолета резко изменилось. Сидящий напротив него Леон заметно расслабился, Лэнс откинулся назад с явным выражением облегчения на лице. Мерлин, спрятав свое снаряжение под скамью, оставил себе лишь небольшое устройство, над которым работал до этого; несколько человек, как по команде, подвинулось, давая Эмрису место чтобы сесть. Артур по странному стечению обстоятельств оказался сидящим прямо напротив _этого_ и молча наблюдал, как Мерлин сунул наушник в одно из своих нелепых ушей и активировал его. 

\- Прошу прощения, я опоздал. Мы можем отправляться, капитан, - произнес он. 

Прежде чем Артур успел отдать команду на взлет, в наушниках послышался голос пилота:

\- Мерлин! Это ты? Рад вновь видеть тебя на борту.

\- А я-то как рад, что ты наш водитель на сегодня, Андерсон! – откликнулся Мерлин. 

Артур закатил глаза. Есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто не знает Эмриса?

\- Ты подберешь нас на обратном пути? 

\- Рассчитываю на это, - ответил Андерсон. – Итак, леди и джентльмены, пожалуйста, приведите спинки кресел в вертикальное положение и уберите столики. В районе Ущелий ожидается значительная тряска, потому не высовывайте руки и ноги из окон во время движения. 

Вертолет поднялся в воздух. Настроение внутри кабины заметно улучшилось, стоило Мерлину только появиться, а это означало, что все усилия Артура пошли псу под хвост. Куда уж хуже? 

Есть куда. Мерлин был единственным, кто смотрел на него. Не просто смотрел – не сводил с него глаз. 

____________________________________________________

Крав-мага — разработанная в Израиле военная система рукопашного боя, делающая акцент на быстрой нейтрализации угрозы жизни(прим. беты).


	7. Часть 7

У Мерлина в запасе было семь миллионов слов, которыми можно было бы описать насколько он _был зол!_

Он успел сдать грязные рубашки в стирку и как раз остановился переброситься парой слов со знакомыми, как вдруг внутри что-то екнуло. Парень, едва выйдя из палатки, почувствовал царящее в воздухе напряжение. Повсюду сновали люди, намного быстрее, чем обычно, молча выполняли свои обязанности с невиданной скоростью. Мерлина вполне можно было назвать не самым внимательным человеком, но сейчас он увидел достаточно, чтобы понять, что произошло нечто выходящее из ряда вон. 

И прежде, чем Эмрис сорвался с места по направлению к родным казармам, чтобы понять,замешан ли во всем этом «Экскалибур», путь ему преградил майор Килгарра.

\- Эмрис. 

\- Майор, - ответил Мерлин, краем глаза замечая, что несмотря даже на всю беготню, кое-кто из военнослужащих остановился поблизости: любопытство было сильнее их. 

\- Как вас встретили в «Экскалибуре»? – майор, постучав сигару о серебряный футляр, закурил ее, не сводя с подчиненного карих глаз. Казалось, он попросту не замечает царящей вокруг них суматохи. У Мерлина в голове не укладывалось: с чего бы это майору именно сейчас приспичило порасспрашивать о его _чувствах_.

\- Прекрасно, сэр. Я поладил с членами команды, подстроился под график. Не без своих причуд, конечно, но кто не без этого? Уже ходил с ними в патрулирование, было достаточно интересно. 

Слова вылетали изо рта Мерлина с такой скоростью, что брови майора поднимались все выше и выше так, что к концу речи, едва не запутались в волосах. 

\- Что ж, все хорошо, как я вижу, - ответил Килгарра монотонно хриплым от постоянного курения голосом. – Вы помните, о чем мы с вами говорили, Эмрис?

Мерлин замер. Ту отповедь, что он получил от майора Килгарра сразу по прибытии на базу, он помнил очень и очень хорошо, но особых грехов за ним не числилось – облажаться он еще не успел. По крайней мере, он так полагал. Он более чем ответственно подходил к своим обязанностям, когда речь заходила о службе. Члены отряда, казалось, относились к нему благосклонно, а Гвейна, Леона и Ланселота он и вовсе мог назвать своими друзьями. Иногда ребята приглашал его пропустить по стаканчику, а патрули, в которых он принимал участие, были рутинны и скучны - сложно было облажаться в подобных ситуациях. 

Хотя и проявить себя с лучшей стороны в подобного рода «скучных» мероприятия было проблематично. Не имело совершенно никакого значения то, как он вел себя на базе, в полной безопасности, или на обыкновенных патрулях в городе – командир совершенно в него не верил. И Мерлин то понимал: вереница отвратительных связистов даже самого оптимистично настроенного командира доведет до грани, и он начнет бросаться на каждого нового солдата, приписанного к его отряду. 

Вот Артур и послал в прачечную. 

Возникло непреодолимое желание прямо сейчас признаться во всем майору, попросить об переводе из отряда, подписать все бумаги и вернуться на последнее место службы. Будет снова преподавать, он вовсе не возражал против этого…в какой-то мере ему даже нравилось обучать новобранцев, но это было все не то, слишком сильно отличалось от активной службы на поле боя. Может быть, Мерлин был адреналиновым маньяком, может быть, он пытался доказать самому себе, что тот выстрел и взрыв не сломали его. Он так долго добивался возвращения, столько всего сделал для этого, но оно не стоило того… Оно не стоило _этого_. 

Он практически не спал со дня своего прибытия, мучился непрекращающимися головными болями и его постоянно тошнило (последнее никак не было связано с питанием). Стресс и напряжение в преддверии отправки на задание никогда не мучили его, Мерлин вообще не задумывался о подобных вещах. Тогда что происходило сейчас? Он еще никогда не пребывал в таком стрессе, а все потому, что его командир был самым настоящим засранцем.

Просто грандиозным засранцем. 

\- Я помню, сэр, - ответил Эмрис несколько натянуто. – Я делаю все, что в моих силах. 

\- Старайтесь лучше, - сказал Килгарра, выдыхая сизое кольцо дыма. Мерлин задержал дыхание, но от ядовитого дыма, пахнущего отчего-то серой, защипало в глазах. – Я понимаю, что существует некоторая неразрешимая неловкость между вами и Пендрагоном…

 _«Преуменьшение года»_ , - подумал Мерлин, внутренне поморщившись, но Килгарра умудрился и это заметить. 

\- Но с этим вам придется разобраться самостоятельно, и разобраться немедленно. Хуже прекрасной команды, которая не в состоянии эффективно функционировать из-за неукомплектованности кадров может быть только команда, работе которой мешает конфликт двух наиболее значимых ее членов. 

Мерлин хотел уже сказать майору, что проблема не в нем, это Артур ведет себя как полный придурок, но разводить нюни перед вышестоящим офицером было в корне неправильно, потому он предпочел просто промолчать. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Знаю, что Пендрагон достаточно сложный в общении человек, но он человек, который добивается прекрасных результатов, - сказал Килгарра. – А вы как раз тот человек, который поможет ему, понимает он это сам или нет. 

\- Да, сэр, - снова ответил Мерлин, внутренне сокрушаясь, что раньше не додумался подать рапорт на перевод в свое старое подразделение; вообще не стоило подавать прощение о переводе в 22-й полк. Как можно было так сглупить?!

Дракон, окатив парня очередным клубом дыма, отпустил его, не говоря ни слова. Мерлин нос к носу столкнулся с Гавейном на входе в казарму. Последний, облаченный в бронежилет и в полной амуниции, подходящей для пустыни, едва не сшиб субтильного радиста с ног, но сумел поймать его у самой земли и практически волоком потащил внутрь. 

\- Боже! Где тебя черти носили? Мы подняты по тревоге. Давай, напяливай уже свое снаряжение!

Мерлин спешно собирался под аккомпанемент «Поторопись!» и «Тебе точно необходимо это?» в исполнении Гавейна, который параллельно пытался ввести товарища в курс дела. Нацепив ранец на плечи, Мерлин пулей выскочил из казармы вслед за снайпером. Уже на бегу Эмрис, глянув на часы, не без гордости отметил, что на все сборы у него ушло не больше девяноста секунд. Жуткий ветер, воцарившийся над взлетном полем, поднял в воздух тонны песка, и весь этот песок будто наждачной бумагой хлестал по лицу, да так, что к тому моменту, когда они с Гавейном достигли вертолета, Мерлин очень удивился, что у него вообще кожа на лице сохранилась. 

Зависть у Мерлина вызывали красные куски ткани, которые члены отряда «Экскалибур» повязывали на голову в жару или закрывали лицо в бурю, повязывали на руку в качестве опознавательного знака; помимо всего прочего, это было подтверждением статуса и принадлежности к отряду Пендрагона. У Эмриса, конечно, был шарф – квадратный кусок ткани серого цвета, который он повязывал вокруг шеи, пряча концы под куртку. Но эти треклятые красные клочки ткани, ставшие неотъемлемой частью формы отряда, раз за разом напоминали Мерлину, что он чужак в их рядах. 

Мерлин, с тяжелым вздохом сев на место, засунул вещи под сиденье, проверил оружие и надел наушники – нужно было подробнее узнать, что происходит, а Гавейн успел сообщить, что инструктаж будет проведен в воздухе. Он улыбнулся, когда услышал голос Андерсона в наушниках, попутно замечая, как некоторые из членов отряда заметно расслабились, в то время как другие – Артур в частности – стали мрачнее тучи, едва Эмрис ступил на борт. 

Мерлин посмотрел на Артура. И как так получается, что он вечно оказывается сидящим напротив него? Неважно когда и где. В столовой, в лазарете, в машине в процессе патрулирования, а теперь еще и здесь? Это чья-то злая шутка, и, скорее всего, самого Дракона, если у этого живого дымохода вообще было чувство юмора. 

Артур поглядел на него, и никто из них так и не разорвал зрительного контакта, пока вертолет отрывался от земли, а на заднем плане Андерсон со вторым пилотом, обменявшись шутками, взяли курс на место высадки. 

\- Эй, Мерлин? – Голос Андерсона раздался в наушниках. 

\- Да?

\- Я уже рассказывал тебе о своей девушке, верно? Говорил, что собираюсь попросить ее выйти за меня замуж?

Несмотря на мрачное настроение, Мерлин широко улыбнулся. 

\- Рассказывал, приятель. Ты уже нашел кольцо, которое хотел? 

\- На базаре, - ответил Андерсон. – Слышал, у тебя неплохо получается торговаться, и с местными торговцами ты хорошо ладишь. В следующий раз, когда у выдастся пара свободных часов, не против сходить со мной? 

\- Буду только рад, - сказал Мерлин. Краем глаза он заметил, как ухмыляется Лэнс, а Гавейн беззвучно, одними губами, прошептал: «Еще один бедняга сражен». Артур же нахмурился еще сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. Улыбка Мерлина исчезла, превратившись в вызывающую усмешку. 

\- В любое время, только загляни. 

\- Отставить болтовню, - буркнул Артур. – Ориентировочное время прибытия? 

На следующие пару секунд воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом мотора: Андерсон не торопился отвечать. А когда заговорил, голос его звучал достаточно сухо: 

\- Тридцать шесть минут, капитан Пендрагон. 

Артур ему не ответил. Битва взглядов между ним и Эмрисом продолжилась, напряжение в кабине нарастало, и это не имело никакого отношения к предстоящему заданию - все дело было в непростых отношениях Мерлина и Артура. 

Вины Мерлина в этом не было. Он испробовал все: от подкупа лучшими кусочками мяса, которые только могли предложить повара на кухне до предложения банки любимого Артуром чая, который Мерлину каким-то чудом удалось разыскать на одном из крохотных рынков, разбросанных рядом с базой. Он молча терпел оскорбления Пендрагона, делал все, что от него требовалось, но даже при всем при этом он не дотягивал до абсурдно завышенных стандартов Артура. 

И плевал Мерлин на угрозы майора Килгарры, он и без этого ненужного давления прекрасно осознавал свое положение: «Экскалибур» или провал, и тогда одна дорога – снова начинать по-новой всю эту историю с переводом. И его уж точно не должно волновать, что Артур его командир и первостатейный идиот. Среди всех этих красавцев, которыми буквально кишела база, Артур был вне всякой конкуренции, и Мерлину раз за разом приходилось напоминать себе, что его интерес явно не обоюдный. 

Эмрис решил, что как только вернется на базу, пойдет и еще раз поговорит с Драконом. К черту все. Кто будет работать в таких условиях? Не то, чтобы он так сильно нуждался в работе, в конце концов, вне армии тоже можно прожить, да и Артур не устает повторять, что отряд прекрасно справлялся и до того момента, когда Мерлин очутился на их пороге, будто никому не нужный подкидыш. 

Насколько сильно Мерлину нравился «Экскалибур», настолько же сильно он ненавидел Артура Пендрагона. И очевидно, по крайней мере, хоть в _этом_ они смогли прийти к единому мнению. 

К моменту приземления Мерлин уже свыкся с мыслью, что пришла пора оставить военную карьеру и вернуться к мелу и учебным доскам. Дождавшись, пока Артур снимет наушники, Мерлин прошептал Андерсону: «Спасибо…И не забудь заскочить ко мне когда в следующий раз окажешься на базе», после чего присоединился к сослуживцам, выбирающимся из вертолета. 

Кто-то успел уже установить тент, там разбили временный штаб, вокруг был сосредоточен военный транспорт, так, чтобы закрыть штаб от сильных порывов ветра, а чуть поодаль раскинулись Ущелья. Величественный камень, стремящийся в небо, отсвечивал красным из-за мельчайшей кварцевой пыли, осевшей на этих камнях давным-давно, отчего кроваво-красные глыбы смотрелись пугающе и зловеще. Команда скромно собралась рядом с командным пунктом, обступив Артура полукругом. 

\- Итак, краткая информация, - начал командир. – Один из наших отрядов под обстрелом на небезопасной территории. Предварительный инструктаж: есть координаты места, где отряд был сутки назад, они находятся в движении, пытаясь оторваться от повстанцев. Текущая задача - собрать дополнительные пайки, запастись водой, амуницию. Готовимся и ждем отмашки. Леон, Гавейн, вы со мной. Я собираюсь получить самую последнюю информацию и ждать отправки. 

Артур развернулся и направился к командному пункту. Леон переглянулся с Гавейном, по лицам обоих ничего нельзя было понять, Гавейн кивнул в ответ, и уже в следующее мгновение Мерлин почувствовал, как Леон, схватив его плечо, потащил вслед за собой. 

\- Но…

\- Мы дерьмово запоминаем координаты, частоты, цифры и прочую чепуху, - сказал Гавейн, хоть Эмрис и понимал, что это ложь, но подчинился: приятно было осознавать, что кто-то хочет, чтобы он выполнял свою работу. 

Изможденный человек, представившийся как младший лейтенант чего-то там, от одного вздоха Артура начал заикаться и бубнить себе под нос на вопрос, куда им нужно идти. Хотя по мнению Мерлина, единственной ошибкой парня было то, что он обратился к Его Высочеству не в должной манере.

\- Как бы там ни было, они ожидают вас, - младший лейтенант ответил неуверенно и тут же подавился песком, попавшим в рот с порывом ветра. Бедняга закашлялся и смутился, сильно покраснев; Мерлин слегка ему кивнул, что последний посчитал своим спасением и поторопился вернуться в штаб: нужно было предупредить о прибытии команды SAS. Леон приподнял брови, Гавейн добродушно улыбнулся, а Мерлин лишь покачал головой, гадая, был ли и он таким же зеленым. 

\- Вот и вы, - сказал полковник Смит-Вайс, поднимаясь с места, не сводя глаз с карты местности, лежащей перед ним на столе. Его сложно было не узнать, а имя было хорошо известно во всей армии: полевой командир, чья безупречная репутация была более чем заслужена годами безупречной службы. Он на пару дюймов был выше самого Артура, чуть-чуть шире его в плечах, с безупречной бородкой и заметной сединой в темных волосах. 

\- Капитан Артур Пендрагон, «Экскалибур», - произнес Артур, делая шаг вперед и отдавая честь полковнику, который отдал честь в ответ. Он повернулся к остальным прибывшим, тем самым предлагая Артуру представить подчиненных. 

\- Лейтенант Леон Кросс, лейтенант Гавейн Таггерт, - Артур запнулся, заметив Мерлина, но чтобы он не думал про себя, он умудрился спокойно продолжить. – И лейтенант Мерлин Эмрис. 

Каждый из них отдал честь, на что полковник только буркнул: «Вольно». Последовало ответное представление всех сидящих за столом. Перед ними лежала огромная топографическая карта местности, пестревшая отметками то там, то здесь. Кто-то быстро изложил Артуру последнюю информацию, следом кто-то другой изложил все, все что было известно о передвижениях отрядов повстанцев в этом районе, а кто-то предоставил план предстоящей операции, который Артур тотчас же отверг. 

\- Мой приказ: обнаружить и вывести в безопасное место, - произнес Артур. – Это моя единственная забота, если вы хотите найти противника и взорвать их ко всем чертям, то это уже ваша проблема, но только после того, как мы найдем ваших людей и выведем их оттуда. Мы войдем туда тремя отдельными командами, перехватим повстанцев здесь и здесь, обезвредим снайперов, и выведем ваших людей…

Он подошел к карте и ткнул пальцем в один из участков, где было достаточно места для посадки вертолета. 

\- Сюда. Консервативно, шестнадцатичасовая операция, учитывая переход туда и обратно.

Мерлин заметил, что Артур не вдается в детали, в этом не были ничего удивительного – для отряда SAS, впрочем, как и для любой другой группы, цель была ключом к тому, как нужно действовать, что делать и как употребить все имеющееся себе на пользу. Гавейн отошел с одним из сержантов в дальний угол, чтобы получить копии карты, Леон обсуждал логистику до конечной точки с помощником полковника, а Мерлин изучал карту, будто бы пытаясь запечатлеть ее в памяти. Вполуха он прислушивался к происходящему вокруг него: полковник предложил Артуру помощь в лице нескольких человек, от чего капитан отказался, заметив, что они лишь затормозят его людей. Кто-то демонстративно откашлялся, и настолько громко, что увлеченный беседой Эмрис едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Мерлин огляделся. 

\- Кто ваш офицер связи? Я получил координаты и данные частот для него. 

Артур не оборачиваясь и не прерывая разговора с Смит-Вайсом, махнул рукой в сторону Мерлина. 

\- Эмрис. 

Лейтенант, усталый и вымотанный, с недоверием оглядел Мерлин и рассмеялся.

\- Мне стоило догадаться. 

Нечто в его тоне заставило Артура обернуться, Леон замолчал и даже Гавейн, на другом конце тента, жестом попросил собеседника замолчать. Мерлин прекрасно знал этот тон, видел, каким взглядом лейтенант одарил его – и попытался разрядить обстановку до того, как ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Но было уже слишком поздно. Артур заговорил первым. 

\- Что, простите?

\- Я имел ввиду, что мог бы и сам догадаться. С подобными ушами нет ничего удивительного, что он ваш специалист по связи, - ответил лейтенант, фыркнув. – Он же ходячая спутниковая тарелка. 

Мерлин покраснел. Давно минули те времена, когда над ним в открытую насмехались, со времен старшей школы, если быть честным, да и в тренировочном лагере было один раз, когда у одного из инструкторов выдался плохой день. Мерлин был все так же высок и долговяз, но он обзавелся мускулами и легко мог выстоять против любого офицера SAS, но вот со своими ушами он ничего поделать не мог. 

И все-таки… «Ходячая спутниковая тарелка»? _Святые небеса!_ Он годами этого не слышал. Он уже собирался ответить: _«Конечно, мне об этом уже говорили»_ , но Артур и тут опередил его. Глаза потемнели, брови сошлись к переносице, а в голосе было столько стали, что можно было порезаться. 

\- Прошу прощения?

Лейтенант, недальновидно пропустив угрозу мимо ушей, начал повторять сказанную ранее глупость.

\- Я сказал…

\- Я знаю, что вы сказали, - перебил его Артур. – Вы только что оскорбили члена моей команды?

Смит-Вайс застыл рядом с Артуром - даже самому последнему дураку было ясно, что это предупреждение, и прежде чем Мерлин начал махать руками, чтобы Артур бросил это и не втянул отряд в еще большие неприятности, пришло осознание, что предупреждение было адресовано вовсе не его командиру - полковник осуждал одного из своих специалистов связи. Офицеру хватило ума, чтобы понять, какие тучи сгустились над его головой, он перевел недоуменный взгляд со Смит-Вайса на Артура, пытаясь понять, отчего полковник встал на сторону простого капитана. Все еще недоумевающий, он нахмурился, и, посмотрев на Артура, смущенно покачал головой и сказал: «Нет, сэр», но Пендрагон не переставал сверлить его взглядом, пока и Мерлина не одарили полуизвинением. 

\- Прошу прощения, сэр. 

\- Только не спрашивайте меня, могу ли я принимать HD сигналы, - буркнул Мерлин в полной тишине, пытаясь хоть как-то поднять настроение присутствующих, и, похоже, это сработало, потому что Артур, посмотрев на него как-то странно, вернулся к беседе с полковником, Леон вернулся к бумагам, а Гавейн затерялся где-то в толпе народа. Бедняга-лейтенант, не уверенный стоит ли ему смеяться над последней ремаркой, просто повесил голову и серьезно кивнул. 

\- Вот, это координаты, частоты и позвольте мне показать вам…

Мерлин выкинул все это из головы и сосредоточился на своей работе, но на обратном пути к остальным членам команды, мысли сами собой вернулись к этому происшествию. Леон с Гавейном шли чуть впереди, Мерлин вышагивал рядом с командиром. 

\- Знаешь, то, что сказал тот парень там, - Мерлин нахмурился, никак не получалось прочитать выражение лица Артура. 

\- Я хотел сказать «спасибо», - произнес он, но прежде чем успел добавить: _«Но это все-таки было бесполезно, разве не так?!»_ , Артур повернулся к нему, голубые глаза ярко блеснули, да так, что у Эмриса дыхание перехватило. 

\- Никто не может оскорблять тебя, кроме меня, - ответил Пендрагон, понизив голос. Его зрачки расширились, отчего у Мерлина что-то заныло в груди, и желудок неприятно сжался. Определенно не лучшее место и время для подобных реакций. 

Мерлин чертыхнулся про себя, пытаясь понять, отчего он ведет себя настолько _по-девчачьи_.


	8. Часть 8

Артур облегченно вздохнул, когда поступил приказ «Эскалибуру» отправляться на место дислокации. Это был прекрасный, обоснованный предлог, чтобы забыть о том, что произошло в командном центре. О чем он только думал, когда так необдуманно вступился за Мерлина? Будто бы парень ему нравится. Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Ответ неожиданно пришел в голову в тот самый момент, когда раздался голос Смит-Вайза, отдающий приказ. 

Он вообще не думал. 

Инстинкт собственника, безделье и стремление защитить свою территорию – все это и даже больше – побудило неосознанно вступиться за Эмриса, а может статься, что очень даже сознательно, потому что не случалось еще такого, чтобы кто-то оскорбил члена его команды и остался безнаказанным. Даже если все было правдой – уши Мерлина были действительно нелепыми, и возможно он немного смахивает на спутниковую тарелку, но он был «ходящей спутниковой тарелкой» Артура и…

Удивительно, откуда берутся все эти бредовые мысли? Артур потряс головой, желая прочистить мозги. Это все нервы и только нервы. 

И притяжение. 

Но по большей части нервы. 

\- Итак, каждый знает свои обязанности, - сказал Артур, после чего отряд начал грузиться в транспорт, который должен был доставить их к Ущельям; оставалось надеяться, что и обратно тоже. 

Борс сел за руль первого автомобиля, Персиваль – второго. Гавейн занял место на крыше головной машины, а тем, кому не хватит места, поедут снаружи, стоя на бортике. Мерлин разместился во втором автомобиле – хвала небесам – тем самым давая Артуру место и время разобраться со своими мыслями и сосредоточиться на предстоящем задании. 

По крайней мере, так и было, пока голос Эмриса, ясный и твердый, не раздался в наушниках, розданных самим Мерлином взамен стандартных. 

\- Переключитесь на канал «Е» и рапортуйте. 

Совершенно автоматически Артур потянулся к своему наушнику и переключился на нужный канал. Его голос первым прозвучал на линии, едва перестали раздаваться звуковые сигналы, означающие подключения членов команды. 

\- Рыцарь-1 подтверждает. 

За ним последовал Леон: 

\- Рыцарь-2 подтверждает. 

И так далее, пока снова не раздался голос Мерлина, в этот раз настолько четко и чисто, будто бы шептал в самое ухо Артура. Краем глаза капитан заметил, что некоторые члены его команды обернулись, желая удостовериться, что Эмрис волшебным образом не возник прямо у них под боком. Включая Борса, который никогда не сводил глаз с дороги, независимо от того, что творилось вокруг него. 

\- Приветствую и салютую! Леди и джентльмены, добро пожаловать в эксклюзивную сеть Рыцарей! – Сказал Мерлин. Артур был готов биться об заклад, что в это самое время парень широко улыбается от уха до уха. Леон, сидя позади командира, громко рассмеялся, что порядком разрядило обстановку в машине. – Мы заблокированы в нашем собственном частном диапазоне, никаких посторонних входящих и исходящих сигналов. Командир на канале «А», первое звено на канале «В», второе - «С», третье - «D». По каналу «E» ведется общее вещание для всего отряда. «E» в честь «Экскалибура» (прим. Пер. – в английском «Excalibur»).

Артур переборол в себе желание улыбнуться. Мерлин произносил «Экскалибур» с эдаким придыханием и легким уэльским акцентом, настолько завораживающе, что Пендрагон готов был слушать это снова и снова. Разум-предатель уводил его все дальше и дальше: ему бы понравилось то, как Мерлин произносил бы его имя тем самым тоном. И следом сознание нарисовало картины компрометирующих ситуаций (и позиций), в которых Мерлин выдыхал бы его имя. Пендрагон зажмурился, напоминая себе, что необходимо _сфокусироваться_. 

Непростая задача, учитывая то, что через несколько секунд Артур вновь услышал голос Эмриса - это только усложнило ситуацию. Пендрагон мысленно застонал. 

\- Есть хорошие новости и плохие, - продолжил Мерлин, мягко и спокойно. – Диапазон радиовещания внутри звена – два с половиной километра. Диапазон по всему отряду – десять. В обоих случаях расстояние увеличивается, если вы находитесь в пределах прямой видимости. Канал «A» - спутниковая линия. Ну и, само собой разумеется, что точность приема резко снизится, стоит нам оказаться в Ущельях. 

Артур посмотрел вперед. Каменные глыбы неотвратимо надвигались на них, становясь все больше и мрачнее. На брифинге кто-то упомянул, что связь с пропавшим отрядом удавалось установить от случая к случаю, все зависело от места, а другой заметил, что виной тому залежи ферромагнитных минералов, которые и глушат сигнал. Вот потому заявление Мерлина о расстоянии приема сигнала Артур воспринял скептически. По собственному опыту он знал: если против тебя играют силы самой природы, готовься менять свои планы по обстоятельствам. 

\- Не стоит излишне волноваться и пачкать штаны, если вы оказались на большом расстоянии от остальных звеньев, - продолжил Мерлин, кто-то позади Артура хихикнул. – Ваши передатчики настроены для работы по принципу «чем больше, тем веселее». Чем больше вас соберется вместе, тем сильнее будет сигнал, и появится шанс докричаться до нужного адресата. 

\- Если у вас не получилось, или вы остались в одиночестве, то найдите место побезопаснее и нажмите оранжевую кнопку на нижней стенке вашего передатчика. Это кнопка сброса всех настроек, но я кое-что изменил, и теперь при нажатии передатчик, используя все свои ресурсы, отправит координаты вашей позиции прямиком на спутниковую линию, после чего мы придем и спасем вас. 

\- Мило, - сказал Леон. 

Артур неохотно – и молча – согласился. 

\- Если необходимо воспользоваться каналом «A», вам необходимо оказаться как можно ближе к человеку с «коробкой», - произнес Мерлин. – А это, собственно, я и есть. А значит, вам необходимо стать ближе непосредственно ко мне…

\- Это предложение? – Раздался на линии голос Овайна. 

\- Разве кто-то сможет отказаться? – Вставил Гавейн. 

Артур с трудом подавил неожиданную вспышку ревности. 

\- Ну, ну, меня на всех хватит, - ответил Мерлин, не без некоторого довольства в голосе, из-за чего Артуру тут же захотелось схватить его и тряхнуть пару раз, чтобы никогда, никогда Мерлин не смел такое предлагать, потому что принадлежит Артуру и только Артуру, и… Артур стиснул зубы, желая выкинуть из головы эти предательские мысли. Когда только Эмрис успел залезть ему под кожу? А хуже всего было то, что Артур даже не знал, нравились ли Мерлину _парни_.

Но уже в следующее мгновение голос Мерлина вернулся к прежнему серьезному тону. 

\- Оставим шутки, экономьте батарею, пока это возможно – оставайтесь на связи внутри звена. Чем больший заряд батареи у вас будет, тем сильнее вы сможете послать сигнал, когда дела станут совсем плохи. 

\- А вот и буря, о которой нас предупреждали, - сказал Гавейн, голос его звучал глухо - ему пришлось полностью прикрыть лицо от пыли и песка. – Приближается на одиннадцать часов. Согласно последнему докладу, буря настигнет нас в десять часов. Твои классные игрушки смогут работать в такой ситуации?

Артур вытянул шею, выглядывая в окно нависшие над ними тучи. Темно-серая махина простиралась надо всем горизонтом - такое сложно было не заметить. 

Смит-Вайс не желал отправлять «Экскалибур» на задание до последнего, оно и понятно, иногда бывает невыносимо сложно наступить на горло своей гордости и попросить помощи. Но последний сеанс связи расставил все точки над «i», злополучной отряд укрылся в безопасном месте, но они были окружены и находились в ловушке. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда их обнаружат или подорвут ко всем чертям. Последний сеанс связи состоялся несколько часов назад, а сколько еще времени пройдет, пока новый отряд высадится и дойдет до них? Отмашку на отправление дали вовсе не по причине бедственного положения отряда и не по причине надвигающейся бури, просто в высших эшелонах военного руководства оценили угрозу взятия повстанцами в плен их людей. 

\- Работать будут, - подтвердил Мерлин, в голосе его не было слышно возмущения, что Артур принял за еще одно подтверждения никчемности модификаций, произведенных Эмрисом. Артур хмыкнул, скрывая свое неодобрение. Не в первый раз он сталкивался с непомерной самоуверенностью новых членов команды: - такие экземпляры надолго не задерживались. У Мерлина был какой-то своеобразный иммунитет ко всему, что делал Пендрагон, чтобы выбить его из колеи, но это не мешало Артуру пытаться снова и снова. 

Автомобили остановились в облаке пыли, видимость упала до нуля, но Артур выбрался из кабины еще до того, как машина полностью затормозила. Нужно было встать и идти, никто не прикроет задницы твоих ребят, вся надежда на самих себя; карта им и не понадобится, Артур знал, куда идти. Отряд собрался рядом с Артуром. Проход в ущелья был достаточно узок, чтобы могли пройти два человека, поэтому во главе колоны встал Гавейн, Артур и не думал возражать. 

Гавейну не была нужна карта, по сути, он сам был ходячей картой. Из него растили следопыта и охотника, еще в университете ему не было равных, когда нужно было попасть из пункта А в пункт Б кратчайшим путем. Он едва не вылетел из тренировочного лагеря SAS, потому что не видел смысла в изучении азов ориентирования, он всегда знал, где находится, а Артур был не намерен терять такого специалиста только оттого, что ему было неимоверно скучно сидеть и слушать о цифрах и компасах. Все мучения окупились, когда парень с отличием сдал все экзамены. Хотя компаса он в руки так и не взял. Год за годом в качестве подарка на день рождения Артур покупал для него компас, но именинник все так же продолжал игнорировать этот прибор. Вспомнилось вдруг, что как раз приближался очередной день рождения. 

Двигались быстро, времени было в обрез, и Артур никогда не давал своим ребятам расслабляться во время задания. Лишь один единственный раз команда не уложилась во времени, и тогда виной всему был Роман и его истерика. 

Команда следовала за Гавейном уже больше часа, когда стали появляться первые следы человеческого присутствия, достаточно старые – несколько дней – и не представляли большого интереса. Это было отправной точкой. 

\- Переходим на частоты звеньев, – скомандовал Артур, давая время для проверки запасов воды и снаряжения. Он и сам занялся этим же, проверяя все свои запасы, еще раз желая убедиться, что в спешке ничего не забыл. Прежде чем капитан успел попросить кого-нибудь проверить ремни его рюкзака, он почувствовал рывок со спины, кто-то понял все без слов 

Он обернулся через плечо, но слова благодарности так и застряли в горле, когда он увидел, что это был Мерлин, губы плотно сжаты, в глазах сосредоточенность, а длинные пальцы проворно застегивают очередной ремень. Сердце учащенно забилось, но Артур отмахнулся от этого, укорив себя, что запустил физические тренировки. И это никак не было связано с очаровательным зрелищем, когда Мерлин, прикусив нижнюю губу посильнее затягивает ремень в крепление. 

Мерлин похлопал по рюкзаку, показывая, что окончил проверку, но вместо того, чтобы заняться своими делами, этот невозможный человек преградил Артуру дорогу, мешая пройти. 

\- Вы уверены? – Спросил он. 

Пендрагон прекрасно понял, о чем его спрашивают. Его решение отправить радиста со вторым звеном было встречено удивлением и недоумением, такое происходило крайне редко, если вообще происходило: ни один командир по собственному желанию не решил бы остаться без прямой связи со штабом. 

\- Ты идешь с Леоном, - жестко отрезал Артур. 

\- Но что, если…

Какой бы аргумент ни собирался привести Эмрис, он его так и не озвучил, хватило одного только взгляда командира. 

\- Если есть какие-то проблемы, подними этот вопрос при ребятах, - заметил Артур, но когда Мерлин продолжал молчать, он продолжил. – Связь между звеньями работает хорошо? Вот и будешь передавать мои сообщения. 

В ярких глазах Эмриса явственно читалось сомнение, но, в конце концов, он неохотно кивнул. 

\- Да, сэр. О, чуть не забыл. У вас приоритет на канале «E», нажмите на кнопку канала дважды, и все, что вы скажете в следующие тридцать секунд, услышат абсолютно все. 

Артур, резко кивнув, отошел в сторону, физически ощущая на себе любопытные взгляды. Ну разумеется, они подслушивали, а сейчас задавались вопросом, отчего Артур решил удалить от себя «слабое звено», в конце концов, как поведет себя Эмрис в реальном бою никто не знал, и от Артура ожидали, что он решит приглядывать за новичком. Но Артуру было все равно. Задача перед ними стояла не самая легкая, ни к чему Мерлину путаться у всех под ногами в самой гуще событий. 

\- Сверим часы, джентльмены. Три, два, один – готово, - Пендрагон нажал кнопку на своих часах, напоследок еще раз оглядывая своих ребят. – Вы знаете, что делать. Встретимся на той стороне. 

Пожелания удачи подразумевались, но так и не были произнесены, впрочем, как и всегда: в такие моменты Артур бывал чрезмерно суеверным и опасался сглазить отряд. 

Мерлин отправился с Леоном, Персивалем и Овайном, им предстояло осуществить марш-бросок в несколько километров, чтобы выиграть время, еще предстояло взобраться вверх по отвесным скалам, чтобы обойти место столкновения стороной и прикрыть основную группу. Еще одно звено направилось на восток, перед ними стояла аналогичная задача. А вот последнему звену повезло чуть меньше: путь их лежал на северо-запад, где они и нашли пересохший водопад. Необходимо было подняться по скалам и как можно скорее, приближался шторм, а он мог принести с собой не только порывы шквалистого ветра, но и дожди - в таком случае ребят могло попросту смыть со скал. 

Артур старался не думать об этом, в это звено он определили самых легких ребят - Мерлин в эту категорию не попадал в силу большого веса своего снаряжения, и самых субтильных, не говоря уже о том, что все обладали опытом в скалолазании. Они справятся. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Артур, сверяясь с часами. Он кивнул Гавейну, который и не думал торопиться. Они были основной группой, которой предстояло вступить в непосредственное противостояние, маршрут им предстоял не самый сложный, а нужно было еще дождаться обозначенного времени - остальным группам необходимо было добраться до исходных позиций. Лэнс остался с основной группы на случай, если в спасенном отряде будут раненые, которым потребуется срочная медицинская помощь. Артур беспрестанно молился, чтобы такого не произошло. 

Они продвигались в полнейшей тишине, как вдруг Гавейн, заметивший над ними и чуть впереди какое-то движение, остановился, знаками спрашивая Артура, как поступить: вернуться, постараться преодолеть это участок как можно быстрее или пойти в обход. Артур, сверяясь с картой, прикидывал, сколько километров им еще предстояло пройти и сколько времени оставалось в запасе. Гавейн, засранец, никогда не смотрел карты. 

Наконец, сигнал был подан – сжатый кулак с двумя выставленными вперед пальцами, и Гавейн обернулся, вздернув бровь – это не осталось для Артура незамеченным. Артур махнул головой, будто бы говоря: «Смотри вперед», на что Гавейн только покачал головой и молча указал сначала на два часа, потом на полдень, а потом и на девять часов, после чего, не оборачиваясь, показал четыре пальца, объясняя, что четыре повстанца прячутся за большим камнем на восемь часов, и они обязательно ударят в спину, как только отряд войдет в их зону видимости. 

С ними предстояло разобраться в первую очередь. 

Гавейн снова подал сигнал, указывая на место, где скрывалась злополучная патрульная команда. Артур кивнул, проверяя часы. Гавейн, похлопав себя по плечу, начал взбираться наверх со скоростью черепахи, ему необходим был лучший обзор. 

Четыре минуты — долгий срок, но группа терпеливо ждала, в такие моменты Гавейн отличался завидным терпением, результат его работы зачастую зависел от умения терпеть и выжидать. И, наконец, когда кровь начала практически вскипать от адреналина, наступил час Х. _Сейчас_.

Гарет занялся повстанцами, скрывавшимися за камнем, в то время как Гавейн, прицелившись, разобрался с несколькими неприятелями, которых не заметил во время первичного осмотра. На одиннадцать часов прогремел взрыв, с той группой противника было покончено. Послышались звуки автоматных очередей, и Артур на пару с Лэнсом со всех ног побежали в то место, где укрылся патруль. После того, как он убедился, что патруль в порядке и ему ничего не угрожает, он прокричал: 

\- Мы выведем вас отсюда. 

\- Срезать по пути сюда не удалось? – Прокричал кто-то в ответ. 

\- Раненые есть? – Задал вопрос Лэнс. 

\- Сильное кровотечение – парень ранен в плечо, - Артур, схватив Лэнса за плечо, оттолкнул его в сторону, поднял свой пистолет и выстрелил в повстанца, который пытался проникнуть в их укрытие. Он, конечно не был Гавейном, и у него не было снайперской винтовки, но стрелял он метко, это признавали все. 

\- Посылка у вас? 

\- Посылка у нас, - подтвердил все тот же голос. 

\- Хорошо, - Артур начал отдавать приказы, когда мощный взрыв позади них, поднявший в воздух столб пыли и песка, спровоцировал камнепад. Гавейн, свалившись со своего выступа, умудрился приземлиться на ноги и, не оставляя себе время на раздумья, со всех ног бросился в укрытие. 

\- Пути отступления отрезаны, - проорал Гавейн, которому порядком заложило уши. – Не понимаю, какого черта там произошло! Позади нас никого не было! Никого!

Артур выругался. У него был запасной план, вообще, у него их было несколько, но этот предусматривал выведение патруля из Ущелий по расщелине, бывшему устью реки, которая как раз выходила за пределы Ущелий. Дважды нажав на кнопку канала «Е», чтобы услышали все, он произнес: 

\- Внимание Рыцари, говорит Рыцарь-1. Звено «В» продолжает движение к точке альфа до места встречи с транспортом. Группы «С» и «D», изменения в планах. Продвигаемся к бетта точке сбора. Передайте Орлу. Конец связи. Подтвердите. 

После нескольких секунд тишины на линии послышался голос Мерлина, от чего у Артура по спине пробежали мурашки - настолько сосредоточено он звучал. На заднем фоне хорошо были различимы звуки перестрелки, капитан постарался это проигнорировать. 

\- Подтверждаю, Рыцарь-1. Сообщение передано. Подтвердите.

Артур обернулся через плечо. 

\- Что с ранеными? 

\- Идти могут, - ответил Лэнс. 

\- Хорошо. Отправляемся.


	9. Часть 9

Повстанцы нападали на них со всех сторон так, что члены подразделения «D» не успевали и дыхание переводить. Они нападали словно призраки, и Мерлин не делал совершенно ничего противоестественного, чтобы помешать им. 

Совершено ничего. 

Ну, разве самую малость. 

Повстанцы, с которыми должно было разобраться подразделение, не были сосредоточены в одном месте, они рассыпались по всему открытому пространству, передвигаясь с невероятной скоростью из одного укрытия в другое, эти ребята прекрасно знали местность. В этой ситуации Артур принял единственное на тот момент решение: он разделил подразделение на несколько небольших групп и каждой определил свой сектор зачистки. Мерлин, повернувшись к сослуживцам спиной и убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, прошептал едва слышно что-то себе под нос, после чего прошел позади своего подразделения, стараясь, как можно незаметнее коснуться каждого рюкзака. Предстояла достаточно серьезная перестрелка, нужно было максимально обезопасить ребят, а заклинание позволит им быть чуточку незаметнее. 

Команда «B» зачищала проходы по левую сторону от основного плата, команда «C» занималась непосредственно вызволением патруля, а «D» - прикрытием. На мгновение сознание Мерлина захлестнула паника, когда он почувствовал, как вздрогнула земля под ногами, а следом послышались звуки взрыва и начавшегося обвала. Со своей позиции Эмрис отчетливо видел, что путь назад им отрезан, звено «B» еще могло вернуться тем же путем, но вот остальные уже нет, придется идти в обход, и…

_Артур?_

Паника пришла и ушла, сейчас было не самое подходящее время для глупых волнений о судьбе командира, раздался крик Овайна – их окружали осмелевшие повстанцы – первая оторопь от появления бойцов SAS прошла, и они готовы были вновь броситься в бой. 

Ожил канал общей связи, и Эмрис испытал огромное облегчение, услышав голос Капитана Засранца.

– Внимание, Рыцари, говорит Рыцарь-1. Звено «В» продолжает движение к точке альфа до места встречи с транспортом. Группы «С» и «D», изменения в планах. Продвигаемся к Бетта точке сбора. Конец связи. Подтвердите.

Мерлин несколько раз проговорил сообщение про себя, передавать его дальше в командный пункт было не лучшей идеей, они попали под плотный огонь. Повстанцев оставалось не так много – не больше дюжины, но они засели в удачных местах, и выбить их оттуда было нелегкой задачей. Заклинание все еще действовало: никто из противников не заметил Персиваля и Овайна, зашедших к ним в тыл. 

Эту группу повстанцев удалось обезвредить без потерь, но расслабляться никто не собирался, и когда подали знак «все чисто», Мерлин тотчас же потянулся к своей «коробке», включил канал связи со штабом и начал передавать сообщение, раз уж появилась такая возможность. 

– Паук вызывает Орла, примите сообщение, прием. 

– Принимаю, Паук, прием. 

Мерлин поморщился, услышав в динамике голос «ха-ха, у вас уши как спутниковые антенны» лейтенанта, но, не подав и намека на узнавание, продолжил. 

– Паук запрашивает активацию протокола Браво. 

–- Отрицательно, Паук, отрицательно. Погодные условия ухудшились. Продолжайте движение к точке альфа. 

Эмрис затаил дыхание. Артур ясно дал понять, что, несмотря на бурю, возможность поднятия уровня воды до критического уровня и приказы командования отряд продолжит движение к заданной точке. Ребята видели приближающуюся бурю, знали об отрядах повстанцев и прекрасно осознавали все риски выхода из Ущелий в другой точке. Только под угрозой сброса на их головы водородной бомбы Артур согласился бы, прислушаться к указаниям командного центра, двигаться в ином направлении. 

Попытка прорыва к первоначальной точке встречи для подразделений «С» и «D» была абсолютно губительна, проще было бы нарисовать на всех членах отряда мишени и выстроиться в шеренгу на открытом пространстве. Шансов на то, что кто-то из них благополучно преодолеет каменные завалы и не попадет под удар тех, кто будет ожидать их по ту сторону, попросту не было. 

– Подтверждаю, Орел. Встреча в точке Браво, – произнес Мерлин, ловя на себе удивленный взгляд Леона. Как старший в подразделении, он автоматически подключался к каналу связи А всякий раз, когда Мерлин переключался на него. 

– Отрицательно, Паук. Отрицательно! Возвращайтесь в точку Альфа! Я сказал, возвращайтесь в точку Альфа!

Мерлин нахмурился и, вытянув руку, начал бить по своей «коробке», имитируя помехи. 

\- …не понял … вас, Орел. Повторите… снова.

Эмрис замолчал, давая лейтенанту «Уши-как-антенны» время для очередной попытки, стараясь имитировать помехи как можно громче, как вдруг резко остановился и четко произнес: 

\- Понял, подтверждаю, Орел. Подтверждаю. Встреча через два часа в точке Браво. 

Легкая улыбка появилась на губах Леона, Мерлин, вздохнув, повернулся к нему и, стараясь выглядеть как можно невинней, одними губами произнес: «Что?»

Леон прекрасно понял его замысел, но вместо того, чтобы, затаив дыхание, последовать приказам командного центра (кто, очевидно, способен принимать правильные решения, в отличии от команды на поле боя) он одобрительно кивнул Мерлину, принимая решение нового члена команды. Мерлин, не мешкая, переключился на канал С и отрапортовал Артуру. 

– Подтверждаю, Рыцарь-1. Сообщение передано. Подтвердите.

– Итак, – обратился Леон к своему подразделению, оставаясь пока на занимаемой позиции. – Нужно зачистить дорогу. Рыцарь-1 с компанией присоединятся к нам через несколько минут. Давайте расчистим для них немного места, чтобы они сумели перевести дух и перегруппироваться. Будьте готовы залечь в любой момент и смотрите в оба. 

Один за другим ребята начали проверять магазины своего оружия – никогда они не делали это всем скопом, никому не хотелось оказаться в дурацком положении практически без штанов. Наступил несколько напряженный момент ожидания – со стороны диспозиции подразделения «В» слышалась перестрелка, подчиненные Леона, не успели даже ничего предпринять, как все стихло. Вновь раздалась стрельба, и снова все смолкло, а через мгновение из-за поворота показались ребята, возглавляемые Артуром. Со стороны подразделений «C» и «D» раздались звуки выстрелов, ребята прорывались к ним. 

Артур направился прямо к Леону, нужно было узнать обстановку, потом Пендрагон поговорил с сержантом, возглавлявшим патруль, обошел и проверил всех вызволенных военных, а напоследок проверил и своих подчиненных.

Мерлин не следил за Артуром. Вовсе нет. 

– Команда «D», переключитесь на канал C, – скомандовал Артур, и Мерлин услышал несколько звуковых сигналов, свидетельствующих о новых подключениях. Эмрис, обведя взглядом патрульный отряд, моментально вычислил их радиста и направился прямиком к нему – нужно было осмотреть его оборудование. 

Радист передал Мерлину свой рюкзак с каким-то странным выражением облегчения на лице, после чего на негнущихся ногах добрел до ближайшего валуна и сел прямо на землю, спиной прислонясь к камню. Все это время он старательно пытался спрятать свои руки, которые практически ходили ходуном. 

Артур, заметив странности в поведении парня, подошел к Мерлину, но тот и не думал поднимать на него голову, увлеченно разглядывая аппаратуру, поэтому Артуру пришлось опуститься на одно колено, чтобы его лицо оказалось на уровне глаз Эмриса. 

– Сможешь это починить? 

«Коробка» была меньше чем та, что была в распоряжении у Мерлина – это была новая модель с однонаправленной фиксированной радиочастотой. 

– Не узнаю, пока не загляну внутрь, – ответил Эмрис и, закусив зубами край одной из перчаток, стянул ее с руки. Секунда – и отвертка уже у него в руках, минута – и крышка отставлена в сторону. Быстро окинул взглядом внутренности: в середину проник песок, само собой, шальные пули и повреждения контактного характера. Проверил аккумулятор, все было в порядке и… _О, этого здесь быть никак не должно._

Мерлин бросил еще один взгляд на радиста: парень, казалось, не замечал абсолютно ничего вокруг себя, вжимаясь в камень с такой силой, будто бы действительно пытался раствориться в нем, то, что происходит с его оборудованием, его ни капли не интересовало, смотрел он только в сторону своих сослуживцев. Большинство из них выглядело уставшими - оно и понятно, учитывая, в каком состоянии они провели последние сутки. Кто-то проверял амуницию, кто-то считал оставшиеся патроны, но почти все выглядели слегка расслаблено, полагаясь на специалистов SAS. Никто из них не обращал на них с Артуром никакого внимания, разве что… 

Мерлин заприметил широкоплечего кареглазого шатена - капрала, стоящего в трех футах от них, и не сводившего с Артура глаз. 

– Вроде все в порядке. Но коррозию не стоит списывать со счетов, с этим могут возникнуть проблемы. Я не буду делать окончательных выводов, пока не узнаю наверняка.  
Капрал облегчено выдохнул, расслабляя напряженную спину. 

– Нам нужен этот прямой канал. Черт возьми, – выругался Артур. Тяжелая рука опустилась Мерлину на плечо и тут же исчезла, оставляя Эмрису теплое, приятное ощущение тяжести на плече, которое, казалось, проникает ему под кожу, несмотря на несколько слоев ткани и кевлар. Он поднял голову к Артуру, но тот уже успел отойти. 

– Хорошо, собираемся, выдвигаемся через две минуты, – передал Артур по каналу связи и отошел к командиру патрульного отряда, чтобы известить и его. Мерлин покачал головой, бубня себе под нос не самые приятные вещи и судорожно привинчивая крышку «коробки» на место. 

Они побежали, хотя «побежали» слишком сильное слово для того, что творилось на самом деле: несколько членов патруля были ранены и в лучшем случае могли идти очень быстрым шагом. Во главе отряда двигался Гавейн, который старался вывести людей из опасной зоны максимально быстро, учитывая состояние всех раненых. Через два часа они планировали прибыть в точку Браво, где их должен ждать вертолет. Артур двигался также в начале колонны, патруль держался в середине, а остальные члены отряда «Экскалибур» бежали впереди, по бокам и в хвосте. В какую-то секунду Мерлин остался в одиночестве, Леон слегка подотстал. Подозрительный капрал бежал где-то впереди, вне зоны слышимости. Обернувшись через плечо, он привлек внимание Леона, приставив палец к губам, и, прося таким образом сохранять молчание, переключил свою «коробку» на трехсторонний канал.

– Артур, никак не реагируй. Это безопасное соединение между тобой, мной и Леоном. Чуть ранее ты спрашивал меня о «коробке» вызволенного патруля. «Коробка» явно не в порядке. Туда подсадили высокочастотную следилку, создающую помехи их сигналам.

«Жучок» был не больше мизинца Мерлина и безопасно располагался рядом с многочисленными трансмиттерами, и если бы он целенаправленно не выискивал аномалии, вполне возможно, что и не заметил бы этого. Половина заряда девятивольтового аккумулятора, вот что насторожило Мерлина. Если бы это не Эмрис пришел в составе отряда «Экскалибура», а кто-нибудь из тех гениев, чье место он занимал сейчас, они бы вообще ничего не заметили и не узнали. 

Следящий «жучок» подпитывался от общей батареи и отсылал координаты, высокочастотного излучения было достаточно, чтобы исказить поток обмена информацией с командным пунктом. 

– У меня есть чем перекрыть сигнал этой штуки, но мне нужно достойное оправдание, чтобы еще раз вскрыть их «коробку» без пристального внимания капрала Бешеные глаза. 

На другом конце раздалось фырканье, возможно Артур старался скрыть смешок. После небольшой паузы капитан спросил: 

– Ты тоже его заметил?

Голос его звучал едва слышно, практически беззвучно, безопасность переговоров никто не отменял даже при наличии защищенного канала. 

– Такое сложно пропустить. Было такое ощущение, что его чуть удар не хватил, едва я прикоснулся к «коробке», – ответил Мерлин. 

Повисла тишина, прерываемая звуками мягкого дыхания Артура, Мерлину показалось, что если прислушаться, он вполне смог бы разобрать, о чем именно думает его капитан. 

– Подключи Гавейна. 

Сказано–сделано, у Эмриса эта простая манипуляция не заняло много времени. 

– Гавейн, ты на защищенной линии с Артуром, Леоном и мной. 

–- Гавейн… – начал Артур. 

– Скажите мне, мы собираемся сделать что-нибудь с теми красавцами, что сели нам на хвост?–раздраженно перебил Гавейн. – У меня складывается впечатление, что они заранее знают, куда мы собираемся двигаться, и оторваться от них не возможно. 

Мерлин почти физически ощутил на себе взгляд Артура, даже на таком расстоянии чувствовалось явное неодобрение капитана тем, что радист так долго тянул с разговором. 

– Мы позаботимся о них, – подтвердил Артур. – Впереди есть какая-нибудь развилка?

– Да, там будет пересечение двух дорог, до точки Браво можно будет добраться по обеим дорогам, – отозвался Гавейн, не мешкая. Что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что карту ведущий даже не удосужился открыть. 

– Славно, доставь нас туда. Там разделимся. 

Гавейн промолчал. На линии раздались какие-то щелчки, невнятное бормотание, а после нескольких секунд тишины раздался недовольный голос Пендрагона. 

– Мерлин, отключи меня от безопасного канала. 

Эмрис бросил быстрый взгляд на Леона, улыбающемуся неизвестно чему, и покраснел. 

– Прости. Одну секунду. 

Переключение на обычный канал было странным, будто бы капля дождевой воды упала в большую чашу с водой, но безопасный или нет, а канал простой связи был настроен только на членов отряда «Экскалибур», патруль к нему доступа не имел. Послышался голос капитана. 

– На ближайшей развилке мы разделимся. Леон, поведешь первую группу. Овайн, свяжись с Гавейном и удостоверься, что знаешь координаты точки Браво. Вторую группу поведу я.  
Артур продолжил отдавать приказы, деля своих людей на две группы: первая была большей численностью – ей предстояло идти вместе с большей частью патрульного отряда. Во вторую команду вошли: Артур, Гавейн, Мерлин и еще двое членов «Экскалибура». Им предстояло сопровождать пятерых наиболее боеспособных членов патрульного отряда, в том числе их радиста и подозрительного капрала. 

– А пока приглядывайте за этим любопытствующим, – добавил Артур напоследок. 

Развилка оправдала все их ожидания. Каменные стены ущелья были слишком высокими и гладкими, чтобы по ним можно было взобраться наверх. Четыре узких прохода уходили из этой точки: один, по которому они пришли, еще два вели в нужном направлении, и один вел в обход. Гавейн остановился, и направился в конец отряда. Заметив Овайна, он окликнул его, а после нескольких минут эмоциональной беседы к ним присоединился и Артур. 

Наблюдая за ними, Мерлин понял вдруг, что в Артуре умер актер, настолько мастерски он изображал раздражение. Он осматривал окрестности с беспокойством, частично подлинным, частично фальшивым, Мерлин слышал краем уха, что впереди все чисто, и так будет еще, по крайней мере, двадцать минут. 

Разделение на две команды прошло быстро, и в рядах отряда «Экскалибур» не встретило возражений, ну да, они уже были проинформированы обо всем, а вот со стороны спасенного отряда послышался ропот, а их командир отнесся с явным сомнением к предложенному плану, но спорить с вышестоящим офицером не захотел. 

Радист патрульного отряда пробурчал себе под нос: «Надеюсь, наш подъем будет не сложнее того – второго», а вот капрал Хитрюга поначалу очень сильно нервничал, но повел себя куда спокойнее, когда понял, что и сержант с таинственной сверхсекретной посылкой, и радист с «жучком» в коробке оказались с ним в одной группе. Мерлин удивился, неужели никому не показалось странным, что оба специалиста связи оказались в одной группе, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. 

– Посмотрим, сможем ли мы увести их за собой, – Мерлин услышал, как Артур перешептывается с Леоном. Будто бы у них может не получиться, они тащат на себе отслеживающее устройство, которое превосходно передает сигнал, кому бы то ни было. 

Группа растянулась в цепь, Гавейн довольно далеко ушел вперед, этот маршрут был разработан чуть меньше, необходимо было перестраховаться от возможных неожиданностей. 

Неожиданно Мерлина будто током прошибло, пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Парень начал медленно оглядываться по сторонам, отмечая сгустившиеся тучи и потемневшее небо, ощущая дуновения ветра – надвигалась буря, и укрыться от нее было негде. 

Магия просто пела в его теле, тысячами маленьких булавок вонзаясь под кожу, его сила реагировала на обстановку, грозя выйти из-под контроля. Он уставился прямо перед собой, читая про себя молитвы на валлийском. Сила «скулила» будто пес, требующий, чтобы его пустили поиграть. И Мерлин пошел у нее на поводу, ослабляя контроль, выпустив несколько «щупов», которые поспешили вперед, отслеживая предстоящий им путь, намного опережая Гавейна. 

Он понял, как обезвредить «жучок», прикрепленный к чужой «коробке». Пришлось выждать, пока на него перестанут обращать внимание, и через тридцать минут бега, когда они отдалились на достаточное расстояние от второй группы, Мерлин понял, что настало время действовать. Он замедлил бег, перемещаясь в конец цепочки, под предлогом того, что наступила и его очередь побыть замыкающим. Оказавшись там, Мерлин выпустил свою магию на волю, всего на секунду, никто не заметил золотого всполоха в глазах, и прошептал заклинание, чтобы огородить «коробку» и отрезать ото всех каналов связи. По крайней мере, он хотел, чтобы все вышло именно так, но вместо этого он почувствовал, как несколько микросхем буквально сгорели в мгновение ока, в том числе и «жучок», а вместе с тем значительно снизился и заряд аккумулятора. 

_Упс_. Мерлин поморщился. 

Все вернулось на круги своя. Они вновь стали командами «C» и «D». Команде «C» предстоял веселый полет на вертолете обратно к относительной безопасности из палаток и металла, а вот «D» предстоит затаиться и пережить сильнейшую бурю, которые когда-либо видели в этом районе. Если повстанцы собираются на них напасть, то они сделают это очень скоро, пока еще оставались шансы окружить группу. «Экскалибур» сделает все, чтобы этого не случилось. 

– Они приближаются, - известил Гавейн по радио. Эмрису в конце цепи было прекрасно видно, как дернулись и напряглись члены патрульного отряда. – Черт возьми, они сокращают расстояние очень быстро. Шторм нас накроет в течении десяти минут, в лучшем случае у нас есть пятнадцать.

– Впереди есть укрытие? – спросил Артур. 

– Согласно карте, впереди расположена система пещер, остается надеяться, что карта не врет, – сказал Гавейн. – Не волнуйся, Принцесса. Я найду что-нибудь, отвечающее твоим нелепым вкусам. 

Артур фыркнул, по линии связи звук прозвучал очень громко и четко, и Эмрис улыбнулся. 

– Мерлин?

– Я обо всем позаботился, Ваше Высочество, – ответил Мерлин, не было нужды уточнять, о чем идет речь. На губах расползлась широкая улыбка, когда он хмыкнул точно так же, как Артур давеча. 

Улыбка продержалась не долго. Повстанцы их обнаружили.


	10. Часть 10

Повстанцы возникли подобно призракам в сумерках, с дикими глазами и перекошенными в бессмысленном крике бледными лицами, автоматы они держали на уровне пояса. Сейчас их интересовала не точность - гораздо важнее было поразить как можно больше целей. Крики, выстрелы, ответный огонь – небольшое пространство утонуло в пыли и каменной крошке, это и стало достаточным прикрытием для отряда, чтобы начать отступление в сторону предполагаемого убежища. 

Несмотря на уверения Мерлина, что он позаботился о «жучке», Артур ожидал атаки повстанцев. Даже при отсутствии сигнала вектор движения противника был уже известен, а в этой части Ущелий не так много доступных троп, которыми может передвигаться больше десятка человек. Ад разверзся здесь и сейчас, камни летели со всех сторон, выстрелы раздавались повсюду; отряд прятался за валунами, всеми силами пытаясь пробиться к пещерам. 

Артур прицелился и выстрелил - повстанец дернулся чуть назад, прежде чем упасть на землю. Выстрелы позади капитана начали стихать – налетел порыв ураганного ветра, обе воющие стороны выбрали небольшую передышку. С начала боя прошло не больше минуты, и все завертелось по новой, но даже эта минута передышки показалась противникам длиною в несколько часов. 

Внезапно стихли характерные выстрелы оружия Гавейна: путь был свободен, отряд оказался на очередной Y-образной развилке, и если они хотели, чтобы приближающаяся буря стерла их следы, следовало поторопиться. 

\- Пошли! Пошли! – прокричал Артур, махнув рукой, желая поторопить солдат. Мимо него пронеслись его ребята, возглавляемые Гавейном, за ними проследовали члены патруля с уставшими и хмурыми выражениями на лицах, и, наконец _– наконец?! о чем он только думает?! –_ Мерлин, он бежал в самом хвосте, спиной к ходу движения, отстреливаясь и прикрывая отход сослуживцев, пока не наткнулся на Артура, развернулся и…

Золотая вспышка в его глазах, яркий отблеск, сиявший своим собственным светом, был и исчез в мгновение ока. «Игра света», – убедил себя Артур, взглянув наверх, чтобы увидеть тяжелые грозовые тучи, закручивающиеся над головой. Черные, серые, белые – они бурлили, сгущаясь все сильнее. Неизвестно как, но через всю эту надвигающуюся махину сумел пробиться маленький лучик, который осветил Мерлина, будто бы тот получил благословение свыше.

У Артура перехватило дыхание.

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга, Мерлин был первым из них, кто осознал, насколько близко они стоят друг к другу. Мерлин первым сделал неуверенный шаг назад, но рука Артура так и продолжила лежать на его плече. И Мерлин так же первым отвел глаза, резко, внезапно и смущенно. Он начал оглядываться по сторонам, будто бы высматривая нападающих, стараясь не замечать своего командира. 

Артура обдало волной жара. Схватив Эмриса за плечо, он потянул его за собой, крича: 

\- Чего, черт подери, ты ждешь? Особого приглашения? 

\- Это могло помочь! – возразил радист, но начал двигаться в правую сторону развилки. 

\- Черт возьми, _Мерлин!_ Налево! Иди налево!

Мерлин остановился, повернулся, снова развернулся, запнулся, споткнулся, размахивая своими длинными конечностями. Тело, отягощенное оружием и рюкзаком с оборудованием, с трудом сохранило равновесие. Артуру в голову пришла мысль, что если когда-нибудь Мерлин сообразит, **что** именно спасло его от неминуемого падения лицом на землю и сейчас, и до этого, то парень сделает состояние, продавая это всем неуклюжим беднягам планеты. 

Они побежали друг за другом, подошвы ног горели огнем, что только утвердило Артура в мысли, что они взбираются вверх, как вдруг тропинка, по которой они продвигались, ушла резко вбок, а перед ними оказалось глубокое ущелье, вдоль которого тянулся узкий выступ, больше похожий на карниз. Самое страшное, что именно по нему отряду и предстояло двигаться. Рев над головой превратился в какой-то свист, пронзительный, пробирающий до самых костей. По радио раздался надтреснутый крик Гавейна, предупреждающий членов команды:

\- Песчаная буря!

Парни остановились, в спешке готовясь встретить удар стихии. 

Артур сорвал обернутый вокруг шеи кусок ткани, приложил его к лицу и завязал концы на затылке, заправил свободный край под одежду, пытаясь оставить как можно меньше путей для проникновения песка и ветра. Достал очки из кармана и, смахнув с них пыль, надел. 

\- Рассредоточиться в колону по одному! Рукой держимся за стену, впереди проход сужается! Не выпускайте человека, идущего впереди себя, из вида! – прокричал Гавейн. Бойцы «Экскалибура» были уже готовы отправляться в путь, но продолжали стоять на месте – патрульным требовалось больше времени для подготовки. Через несколько минут томительного простоя (для подчиненных Артура) группа двинулась в путь, гораздо медленнее, чем прежде. 

Жуткая тишина воцарилась на целую минуту, прежде чем чудовищное «БУМ!» раздалось где-то над их головами, будто сам Господь Бог обрушил весь свой гнев на этот крохотной участок земли. Вот только это был вовсе не Бог, это пыльные вихри и смерчи поднимали в воздух тонны песка и мелких камней и с силой обрушивали прямо им на голову. Ветер свистел над головами, сбивал с ног, песок проносился на головокружительных скоростях, жаля и впиваясь даже в самые крохотные участки открытой кожи.

-…укрытие..? – спросил кто-то, Артур не был уверен кто, он едва сумел разобрать одно единственное слово за всем этим ревом.

\- Впереди…здесь…недалеко… - ответил Гавейн. По крайней мере, Артуру показалось, что говорил он. 

Прошло еще не больше минуты, прежде чем Пендрагон осознал, что человеком, идущим впереди него, был Мерлин. Нелепый Мерлин с рюкзаком, наполненным стандартным оборудованием, утяжеленный весом дополнительного оборудования связи до такой степени, что лямки глубоко врезались в худые плечи. Упрямый, идиотский Мерлин, который не возражал против перетаскивания на себе лишнего веса… Который вечно разгребал за всеми дерьмо, который вытерпел все то, что на него взвалил Артур, особенно и не возражая, не считая того, что он только и мог беззлобно огрызаться: «Засранец».

Укол вины, возникший как-то сам по себе, исчез, когда капитан понял, что дужки очков Мерлина заставили его уши оттопыриться еще сильнее. Смеяться над этим нельзя: ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, только наберется полный рот песка. 

Он продолжал идти, одним плечом прижимаясь к каменной стене, а ногой ощупывая край обрыва. Мерлина, идущего впереди, получалось различать все труднее, а позади него никого не было. Оставалось только надеяться на укрытие, которое им обещал Гавейн по едва работающему каналу связи. Винить в этом Мерлина не хотелось, потому Пендрагон решил списать все на бушующую стихию.

Ветер вперемешку с песком нестерпимо жег кожу, но Артур продолжал идти, низко опустив голову. 

Позади него послышался какой-то звук, похожий на жалобный писк. Ветер, не иначе. 

Артур снова услышал его, громче и отчетливее на этот раз. Мужчина остановился и осторожно обернулся, аккуратно смахивая пыль со стекол очков: за ними уже трудно было что-либо разобрать. Ничего кроме ветра и песка, вздымающегося то вертикально, то горизонтально. Завораживающе. 

Он продолжил идти, но как он ни силился, увидеть Мерлина у него не получалось. Артур поспешил нагнать его, он отвлекся на долю секунды, Эмрис не мог уйти далеко. 

Вновь раздался звук, в третий раз, и теперь получилось разобрать отдельное слово. 

_«Помоги…»_

Артур прижал наушник к уху. Ничего. 

_«Помоги мне. Прошу»_

Пендрагон посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда раздавался голос – женский голос. Он звучал мягко и слегка надтреснуто за ревом бури, Артур бестолку щурился, пытаясь разобрать, кому принадлежит голос. Шторм заглушал ее, но он ведь явственно это слышал. Быть может, это помехи, и женщина находится где-нибудь далеко, очень далеко отсюда. 

Артур продолжил идти вперед. Сейчас он уже совершенно ничего не видел. Ни Гавейна, который возглавлял их колонну, ни Мерлина с его невозможными ушами, но если он пойдет быстрее, то обязательно их догонит, или наткнется на ту дыру, пещеру или что там Гавейн посчитал достойным укрытием от шторма. Будто бы разгадав его намеренья, ветер подул сильнее, отбрасывая Артура назад, он почувствовал, как ботинки скользят по земле, будто бы песок внезапно превратился в стекло. 

_«Помоги мне. Прошу. Помоги мне, Артур»._

Артур обернулся. 

Ничего. Только ветер гонял песок вокруг него, закручивая причудливые вихри. А потом вдруг он увидел это, чуть в стороне от тропинки, фигуру можно было различить лишь по потокам песка, бьющимся об нее. Женщина, маленькая и хрупкая, рукой она прикрывала лицо, защищаясь от ветра. В десяти, может быть, двенадцати футах от него, прямо над пропастью. 

Это было невозможно. Артур ногой ощупал край обрыва, камни обваливались от простого касания. 

Женщина шла к нему. Артур сумел разглядеть протянутую к нему руку. 

_"Помоги мне, Артур. Освободи меня"_

Незнакомка находилась не так далеко от него, но недостаточно близко, потому что у женщины никак не получалось приблизиться к нему. Мужчина слышал ее плач. 

\- Все хорошо! – крикнул он. Разумом никак не получалось понять, что посреди пустыни в Ущельях во время песчаной бури, делает эта женщина. – Я отведу вас в безопасное место!

Артур тут же пожалел, что открыл рот: мелкий песок, пробившись через ткань, попал прямо в рот, заполнил нос и горло. Капитан, оторвав руку от каменной стены, сделал осторожный шаг вперед, надеясь, что камень не обвалится по его весом, и протянул руку, 

Он был близко, но недостаточно. 

\- Вы должны дотянуться!

Артур вновь закашлялся, надеясь хоть когда-нибудь избавиться от всего этого песка во рту. 

Женщина будто бы не слышала его. 

\- Леди! Возьмите меня за руку!

Мужчина потянулся, стараясь достать ее. 

Холодные пальцы – настолько холодные, что Артур почувствовал это даже через перчатки – сжались на его ладони. Артур, испытав секундное облегчение, потянул ее на себя, осторожно подводя к краю. Не помешало бы видеть землю, было бы куда проще вести женщину, предупреждая ее, где нужно прыгнуть или шагнуть пошире. Пендрагон напрягся, в любой момент готовясь поймать незнакомку, если она поскользнётся. 

Сильный рывок за руку заставил его отойти от каменной стены, потом еще и еще, до тех пор, пока он уже обеими руками не держался за незнакомку. Он отклонился чуть назад, собираясь затащить ее на выступ, но в этот момент произошло то, чего он опасался больше всего: женщина поскользнулась, и – Боже!.. Она оказалась даже тяжелее, чем он сам, она тянула его в пропасть, колени у него дрожали от напряжения. 

В отчаянной попытке ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь Артур протянул ладонь к каменному выступу, как вдруг кто-то схватил его за руку и потянул прочь от края обрыва. 

Послышался высокий пронзительный женский крик, и руку Артура, которой он держал незнакомку, дернули со страшной силой, его оторвало от земли – невозможно! и потащило прочь от спасительного выступа. Пендрагон завис в воздухе, будто бы распятый невидимой силой, в тщетных попытках высвободить свою руку из цепких холодных пальцев, пока другой судорожно хватался за неизвестного помощника. 

В воздухе что-то неуловимо изменилось. Артур обернулся к незнакомке: фигура, нависшая над ним, исказилась, превратившись в нечто, что не было больше женщиной, это было… Лицо, смотревшее на него сквозь песок и ветер, имело какую-то неправильную форму: неестественно острые скулы, глубоко посаженные черные глаза, горящие странным, потусторонним светом, распахнутый рот с несколькими рядами острейших зубов. 

Это нечто будто бы отскочило от какой-то преграды, стены или щита. Чего-то. Артур не понимал, что происходит… Этот монстр внезапно взвизгнул, заскулил и пропал. 

Чтобы ни держало Артура в воздухе, оно внезапно исчезло. Мысли в голове путались, скакали с места на место, и за всей чехардой _«что за черт это было?»_ и _«дерьмо! оно собиралось сожрать меня!»_ Пендрагон не сразу осознал, что _падает._

И тащит за собой своего спасителя. 

_\- Черт тебя подери, Артур!_

Мерлин. Это был Мерлин. Верный, многострадальный, идиотский Мерлин. Что он здесь делает? Артур отчаянно замолотил свободной рукой и ногами, стараясь уцепиться хоть за что-то, потому что если у него и было какое-то представление о будущем, то он определенно не собирался заканчивать свою военную карьеру тем, что расшибётся в лепешку о безвестные афганские камни. За мгновение до того, как его полностью поглотила паника, Артур приказал себе успокоиться и замереть. Он взглянул вверх, туда, где Мерлин мертвой хваткой вцепился в его руку, и увидел золотые всполохи там, где должны быть глаза. Но, нет, это не более чем странное отражение света в стеклах очков, ничего боле, ничего странного и ненормального, вообще нет. 

_\- Артур! Карабкайся вверх! Там выступ!_

Артур задался вопросом, как у него выходит так ясно слышать голос Мерлина, когда в ушах раздавался лишь рев ветра и звук бешено пульсирующей по венам крови, но жаловаться было грех. Ботинки скользили по отвесной стене, но у него получалось миллиметр за миллиметром взбираться вверх, всем своим весом повисая на Эмрисе. Он не видел ничего, слепо полагаясь на Мерлина, выступ должен быть близко. На сколько еще хватит сил у его подчинённого? И когда вообще Мерлин стал настолько сильным с его-то руками-спичками, чтобы не просто удерживать Артура, но и умудряться подтягивать его вверх? Пендрагон был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, что в одиночку ему не проделать этот путь… Ногами Артур нащупал какую-то горизонтальную поверхность, достаточно надежную, чтобы встать на нее всем своим весом.

_\- Давай же! Я видел пещеру._

Мерлин вскочил на ноги, вытягивая за собой Артура, так и не отпустив его руки, и потащил командира за собой – десять, пятнадцать, двадцать шагов – в сторону мистической пещеры, которую у Артура даже разглядеть за всем этим штормом не получалось. И вдруг все прекратилось, будто бы они попали в самый центр бури, наступило благословенное мгновение, когда ветер прекратил швырять их из стороны в сторону, песок перестал жалить, и наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь их рваным дыханием. 

Эмрис увлекал его все дальше вглубь пещеры, как можно дальше от входа, туда, где было холодно и сыро, но безопасно. Наконец, он отпустил руку Артура, повалился на землю и стащил с лица ту жалкую тряпку, что называлась шейным платком, судорожно вдыхая чистый воздух.

Артур опустился на землю следом за ним. Узел на затылке не поддавался, и он попросту стащил платок лица вместе с очками, морщась от того, что потревожил травмированную кожу. Прошла вечность, прежде чем легкие прекратили гореть, а сердце – заходиться в судорожном ритме. Немного придя в себя, Пендрагон вытащил из рюкзака небольшой электрический «факел» и зажег его, освещая пещеру. 

Он посмотрел на Мерлина: тот не удосужился снять очки, и просто сидел там, где упал, уставший и изможденный. Артур подполз к нему ближе и как можно сильнее стукнул кулаком по худому плечу. 

\- Что за хрень ты там устроил, Эмрис? 

Мерлин уставился на него, открыв рот от удивления _– не думай, не думай сейчас об этих губах, черт бы их побрал -_ , и поднял очки на лоб. 

\- Спасал твою неблагодарную задницу? 

\- Я сам могу о себе позаботиться!

\- И у тебя это «прекрасно» получается, - хохотнул Мерлин. – Отстал, так еще и едва не прыгнул с обрыва.

\- Ты должен был оставаться в строю!

\- Как и ты!

\- Идиот!

\- Засранец!

Порыв ветра, проникший в пещеру, приглушил Артурово «Придурок!» и Мерлиново «Дубина!». Воцарилась тишина. 

\- Дубина? Ты серьезно? В каком веке ты живешь?

\- Отвали, - прорычал Мерлин угрюмо, понизив голос.

Артур фыркнул. Так, в полнейшей тишине, не глядя друг на друга и не разговаривая, они просидели несколько минут. 

\- Остальные в порядке? – спросил Мерлин. И самого Пендрагона волновал это вопрос. 

Он повернулся к радисту и одарил его мрачным взглядом, тот копался в своем рюкзаке. 

\- Если они остались вместе, _как и предполагалось_ , и следовали за Гавейном до укрытия, то с ними все в порядке. 

Эмрис кивнул, опуская глаза.

\- Да, ты, скорее всего, прав. 

\- Конечно, я прав. Я их тренировал, они в полном порядке. 

Вновь воцарилась тишина, изредка нарушаемая лишь шуршанием ткани и скрежетом железа о камни. Артур извлек из рюкзака протеиновый батончик, разломил его на две половинки и протянул одну из них товарищу по несчастью: бессмысленно было им обоим оставаться голодными, неизвестно когда еще закончится этот шторм. Пережевав ореховый батончик, он проглотил его, запив несколькими глотками противной теплой воды из фляги.

\- Знаешь, а выполнять приказы у тебя получается хреново, - произнес вдруг Мерлин. 

\- Что?!

\- Не я один вышел из строя. Ты первым это сделал. 

\- Заткнись, Мерлин. 

\- Я хочу сказать, кто так делает? Посреди песчаной бури? Когда с трудом удается различить человека, идущего в паре шагов от тебя? Ты остановился отлить или что? Посмотреть достопримечательности? Или еще какие-то туристические причуды? 

\- Мерлин!

\- Что?

\- Заткнись! 

Артур потер глаза руками и в ту же секунду пожалел об этом: песок, застрявший в перчатках, травмировал чувствительную кожу вокруг глаз. Мерлин выглядел еще хуже, на бледном лице алело несколько глубоких царапин, которые Артур заметил только сейчас. 

\- Ты этого не видел? – спросил капитан вдруг. Он не знал, как правильно описать ту женщину, голос которой он слышал, монстра, которого он видел в шторме, потому он даже и не пытался, но спросить должен был. 

Лицо Мерлина дернулось в недовольной гримасе, он вздернул брови и прикусил свою щеку с внутренней стороны, точно так же, как делали все остальные, перед тем как соврать. Но гримаса исчезла так быстро, что Артур был не уверен, что видел то, что видел. Да и способен ли Мерлин на ложь?

\- Нет, – ответил Эмрис, но больше это было похоже на вопрос, будто бы не зная, как правильно ответить на заданный вопрос. Артур разрывался между желанием отвесить этому недоумку подзатыльник и благодарностью. Он сел так, чтобы опереться спиной на камень и устало прикрыл глаза. Это было странно – голос той женщины, существо в песчаном вихре, то, как оно внезапно отскочило, будто бы его оттолкнуло нечто… золотое свечение в глазах Мерлина… но тут все дело было в очках. В очках. Точно. 

Казалось бы – шторм стихает, но каждый раз, как Артур смотрел в сторону выхода, он видел там все те же тонны песка, поднятые в воздух. 

\- Какова была ориентировочная продолжительность бури? – Поинтересовался он.

\- Пара часов, - ответил Эмрис. 

\- И все-таки, где мы?

\- В пещере?

Артур укоризненно глянул на подчиненного, тот в ответ стушевался и спешно зашарил по многочисленным карманам, пока не достал карту, развернул ее и поднес к свету, своими длинными тонкими пальцами он начал водить по бумаге, отслеживая передвижения. 

\- Откуда ты узнал об этом месте? 

Мерлин дернулся. 

\- Увидел. Хмм, ветер стих на какое-то мгновение. 

Ветер не стихал, ни на мгновение. А даже если и так, Артур бы тоже ее заметил, но в таком случае, он скорее принял бы это за мираж, и попытался идти по следам группы. Пендрагон тяжело вздохнул, как же он объяснит все это в отчете? 

\- Верно, это ветер стих. 

А мысли уже неслись дальше. Как у Мерлина хватило сил удержать Артура и самого себя от падения на дно ущелья, и не просто удержать, но еще и вытянуть на обрыв. Единственное объяснение здесь – адреналин. 

\- Мы не так уж далеко. Смотри, вот сюда, я считаю, намеревался привести нас Гавейн, а мы сейчас находимся чуть ниже, где-то здесь, - произнес Мерлин, указывая на карте места, о которых говорил. Артур пригляделся - вполне разумно. 

Он отшатнулся, как только осознал, насколько близко сидит к Мерлину, настолько близко, что можно было даже ощутить его запах. Артур тяжело сглотнул. 

\- Канал связи работает? 

Мерлин удивленно уставился на него, либо пораженный тем фактом, что капитан продолжает с ним разговаривать, либо тем, что Артур вообще задал такой вопрос. 

\- Ну да, должен работать. Если, конечно, мы не находимся под огромным каменным массивом, содержащим залежи железа, отделяющим нас от ребят наверху. 

Мерлин замахал руками, наглядно пытаясь объяснить. 

\- Они наверху, мы внизу, если между нами большое скопление железа, то нам придется ждать окончания шторма, чтобы выйти отсюда и связаться с ними.

Артур постучал по своему наушнику, ничего не было слышно, кроме помех. Он вопросительно глянул на Мерлина. 

\- Подожди, минутку, - парень начал что-то переключать в своей «коробке», и через несколько секунд он услышал благословенную тишину на линии. 

\- Гавейн? 

\- Черт! Артур! Где ты? С тобой все в порядке? Ты не видел Мерлина? Когда вы, ребята, не появились…

\- Мы в порядке, в пещере недалеко от вас, - он остановил Гавейна, желающего узнать, где именно расположена эта пещера. – Все в порядке? 

\- Все целы. 

\- Хорошо. Буря сбила повстанцев со следа теперь, когда «жучок» деактивирован, - Артур обернулся на Мерлина, который утвердительно кивнул в ответ на незаданный вопрос. – Путь до места встречи для нас открыт. Присматривай за капралом, он может попытаться исчезнуть, а я хочу доставить его в целости на базу. Свяжи его, если потребуется. 

\- Понял, - ответил Гавейн. По его тону было ясно, насколько парню не терпится разузнать, что же там произошло на самом деле, но он прекрасно понимал, что этот рассказ может подождать до куда более спокойной обстановки за бутылочкой пива. 

\- Хорошо, переживаем бурю, как только все закончится, направляйтесь к месту встречи. Мы вас догоним. 

Артур, наблюдавший за тем, как Мерлин пытается удобнее устроиться на груде камней, вздохнул и погасил «факел» - нужно было беречь батарейки. Он уже достаточно изучил пещеру, чтобы понять, в случае вторжения повстанцев они с Мерлином найдут, где спрятаться. 

\- Можем даже вздремнуть недолго.

Мерлин продолжал молчать, Артур пихнул его в бок. 

\- Как у меня получиться вздремнуть, если ты пихаешь меня? – пробубнил Мерлин. 

Пендрагон вздохнул и покачал головой. Нужно успокоиться и попытаться поспать, шторм закончится еще не скоро. 

К тому времени, когда они нагнали Гавейна и остальных, руки подозрительного капрала были крепко связаны у него за спиной, вертолеты приземлились, началась погрузка. При виде своего командира Гавейн направился прямиком к нему, а следом и Лэнс. Мерлин шел чуть в стороне, на ходу вытряхивая из «коробки» попавший туда песок. Глядя на него сейчас, Артур осознал вдруг, что этой картинке что-то не так, чего-то не хватало…

Мерлин заслужил это, Артур сорвал с шеи свой красный платок. 

\- Мерлин!

\- Да?

Артур сунул в руки подчиненного кусок красной ткани. 

\- Ты уронил. 

\- Это не… Что? О! – На лице Мерлина, от осознания всего происходящего расцвела широкая улыбка, ярче, чем солнце в пустыне. 

_«Черт»,_ \- пронеслось в голове у Артура. _– «Если он продолжит так улыбаться, то я в большой беде»._

**Конец первой книги**


End file.
